Family of Shadows
by Lunaari
Summary: I'm rewritning this story. This is th original I'm keeping up for those who like it.
1. Chapter 1-Hasty Escapes

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter one Hasty Escapes

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I pace in my den angrily. Why did my counter part have all the luck. Why he get all the breaks. First he get the best godchild,where as I can't even have one. Now he had a baby of his own. He even had the freedom to come and go as he pleased, No matter how much havoc he caused. And what did I have,Nothing. I stop mid stride as a picture catches my eye. I picked it up and ran finger along the lovely image held in it's frame. No I did have something he didn't. I had you my darling AntiWanda. He could keep his nagging shrew. I had the honor of having you,the sweet I come to rest in my chair I gazed her image. Putting the picture down gently on my side table, I recline in my chair. I wonder if you hate me for not being able to give you a child.

"Cozzie! Cozzie,Come quick!," I hear, AntiWanda Shout. I spring from my seat and fly to her at once. "What is it my Love!" I shout bursting into our bedchamber."What's wrong?" I ask brandishing my wand. I hear a giggle. I turn to my dim-love who was now sitting on the bed laughing. "I'm sorry Cozzie." She chuckles "I didn mean ta make ya worry." I let out a annoyed sigh. "It's quite alright my darling." I sigh out "What's a few hundred years off my life long's you got a good jolly from it." My dim dearest just laughed more. "Come here." she says. I float over to her. "What?" I ask Instead of answering, she takes my hand and place it over her stomach. "Feel that?" She asks smiling. My eyes grow wide with shock. "AntiWanda your pregnant?" I Gasp. She smiles at me and nods.

"Cozzie,we're gonna have a baby." She tells me, tear of joy shimmering in her eyes. I feel tear wells up in my eye as well. "My dearest love." I choke out,pulling gently into my embrace."You made me the happiest man in the world." I lift her up. "You should be resting." I tell her carrying her to the bed. "But,Cozzie I feel fine." She giggle." No but,my dear." I reply,placing her on the bed. "Is there anything I can get for you? A drink? Something to eat perhaps?" "I'm Fine Cozzie,really?" "Good." I tell her. I antipoof up a phone book and flip through a few pages before tossing it aside. "What a I doing." I think to myself "I know just doctor I need."

With out hesitating I antipoof Doctor Anti-Rip into the room. He would have fallen on the floor if AntiWanda wasn't quick with her wand. She antipoofed the sleeping doctor to the bed. He stretched and curled up into a ball. "Daaw! Aint he precious."my dim love coos I roll my eye. "He would be darling if he was drooling on my blanket."I reply,flying to him. "Anti-Rip Wake up." I call to him. "AntiCosmo?Why are you in my apartment? He asks. "I'm not,we're in my castle."I reply "My bed chamber to be exact." He sits up quickly looking around. His eyes fall on AntiWanda. She merely grinned and waved at him. He smiled and waved back before turning to me. "AntiCosmo I'm touched you think of me,but I don't do Three-ways." He says. " I'm flattered though,but it'd just be too awkward." I stare at him in out right shock.

"I'm didn't call you for that you perverted idiot!" I shout,as I felt the warm heat of a blush on my cheeks. "sure? I was just being coy" He says grinning"You don't have to twist my arm, much. " I don't think I could have blushed more. "I positive."I growl. "I called you to give AntiWanda a checkup,not to invite you to ravish her. Which you seem all to eager to do." He floats over to me,coming dangerously close. "What make you so sure I don't want to ravish you?" He asks I'll be damned,I am able to blush harder. "Aren't you straight." I stammer out. "Well yeah." He says coming closer. I could feel his breath on my skin."But just because you enjoy chicken doesn't mean you can't enjoy the occasional sausage." "Damm it, Anti-Rip! My wife is right there." I shout turning to her. Lo and behold she's watching eating popcorn with her feet. "Don't mind me y'all." she says raising her wand. She antipoof up a tub of something."Boy butter?"AntiRip and I read on the label. "Nice,thank AntiWanda." Anti-Rip says. "Anti-Wanda!Don't encourages him." I shout to my wife."And that's quit enough of that you." I shout to Anti-Rip. "AntiWanda's pregnant and..." "She's what?" Anti-Rip Gasps. "She's pregnant.I need you to check to make sure their both healthy." He expression turns serious. "Alright AC."He replies "Thank you for trusting me with this." I give him a nod and he goes over to my yaoi happy wife. He antipoofs up his equipment and get to work.

I pace the room as he examines her. He may be a goofball at times,but when it came to being a doctor he was all business. He even repaired the damage done to me when his idiot counter part switched my fegigitygland out. With cosmo that idiot used laser sharp precession,with me he took little care. He didn't put it in right And I fell sick days later. Luckily Anti-Rip was able to repair the 's funny,now that I think back on that day Timothy had a look of concern in his eye when he looked at me. Was he worried about my well being? I shake the silly notion out my head. "Of course he didn't"I reprimand my self"The child hates you." I let out a sigh. Yes of course he does. He is Cosmo's god child after all. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" Anti-Rip asks. "Yes,I'm Fine." I reply. I look over at AntiWanda. She was looking at me with concern in her eyes. "I smile at her and wave,she smiles brightly and waves back wildly. "How are they?" I ask Anti-Rip. "I'm pleased and Honored to report both mother and child are doing fine."He tell me.

"I know it's a lot to ask."I begin,not sure if I should even ask. "Would you stay here and give AntiWanda 24/7 Care?" Anti-Rip smiles and nods. "I'd be happy to." He tells me. "Jorgan and his toughest goons couldn't drag me out of here." "Thank you dear friend." I say,hugging him.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*

At the turner home

*Timmy's POV *

I laid on my bed, my mind a million miles away. Why? Why cant I stop thinking about him, about them.I rolled to my side. His image flashed in my mind. I sat up and grabbed my sketch book and pencil. As if possessed I drew yet another picture of him. This time my true feelings slip. I draw myself with him on his lap,in his arm. I freeze and stare shocked at the picture. I close the book and slam it on my night stand. "Dammit your not gay." I think to my self. Tears fall from my eyes. I lay on my bed and curl up into a ball. Your a big enough freak as it is,the last thing you need is to be gay. I feel gentle arms around me. "You shouldn't say such bad thing about yourself." Nega-Timmy whispers. "It's not good for you." I snuggle in his arms. "NegaMe,You shouldn't be out." I sob "I they catch you,they'll take you away."

"Shhhh,their busy with poof right now." He tell me. I lean on him and sob. Suddenly theirs a knock on at the door. NegaMe goes back inside me. As soon as he's inside my mom burst in. I look up at her. "Timmy,me and you father is going out."She tell me,Ignoring the fact I was sobbing on the bed."Let Vicky in when she get's here." Then she turns and leave the room,not even bothering to wait for me to answer. "Let Vicky in when she get's here." I hear Cosmo mock. He, wanda, and Poof float down to my side. "What's wrong sport?" Wanda asks,stroking my hair. "Nothing." I lie."Timmy people don't just start crying for no reason." Cosmo says pulling my into his arms. I snuggle into them. Trying to relieve this eerie cold feeling I had. "They do if their suffering from depression." I tell him. "Timmy? Have you taken your medicine?" Wanda asks. "Yeah,this morning." I tell her. I lied,I haven't taken my Anti depression meds for weeks now."

"Good boy."She says ruffling my hair. "I'm going to put poof down for his nap, be back in a bit." She lift up Poof and poof out the room. "Timmy,When was the last time you took your medicine?"Cosmo Asks." This morning." I tell him. He looks down at me. There's a look of seriousness in his eyes. "The truth Timmy." He says. "Three weeks ago." I admit." "Please don't tell Wanda." "I won't" he says, putting me down softly on the bed. "But Timmy,Why haven't you been taking them?" I shift on the bed. "They take away my dreams."I tell him." I know some of them a scary,but I rather have a scary dream then not dream at all." I Lay in the bed,my head on his lap. "Have you at least been drawing?" He ask. He knows I've been feeling better since I started drawing. "Yeah,I still draw." I reply "Good,I'm glad." He says picking up my sketch book. I sit straight up in the bed.

"May I?" He asks. I look down,not sure about how I should answer. He lifts my gaze up to meet his. "It's ok if you don't want me too Timmy." He says."There's nothing wrong with wanting to have something private." He hands me my sketch book.I take it and hold it close. Cosmo just laughs. "I'll take that as a no." He chuckles. "I..I'm Sorry." I mumble. "It's ok Timmy." He replies. He gives me a hug. I feel tears gathering again. "It's ok son."he whispers. "Just let it out." He only refers to me as his son when Wanda wasn't around. He probably didn't want her to nag him about it. I can't help but wonder if he still do it if he knew I was in love with.. him. "I think he would."They both will." NegaMe whispers. "No!"I think to him. He can't know no one can ever know." I can't let any one know I Timmy Turner was in love not only a pixie, but my own godfathers counterpart.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*in the seedy part of Dimsdale*

*Eliza's POV*

I looked down at the twins. They were sleeping in their play pen. "Yo freak,get away from there before you wake them." My step daddy says grabbing me away. "I was just looking." I tell him. "I was just looking." He mimics back. The bottom of his beer fall out. "Damn it." He growls. "This is all you fault you jinx." He slaps me and I fall to the floor. He grabs be and drags me out the room. "Who the hell said you can leave you room in the first place." "What's going on." Momma says coming into the hall way. "Don't you know I just got the babies asleep." She says. "The little freak lift it's room again." He tells her. Momma reach down and pick me up by my hair." "Why can't you behave." She snaps. "Oww,your hurting me." I whimper.

She drops me,I stumble and try not to fall. "You lucky I don't sell yo to the circus." She growls kicking at me. "No please not."I Sob. "I'll be good." "What happened to you?" She asks My step-daddy. "Because of the jinx here,da bottom fell out my bottle and beer spilled all over me." He says "Did you do that." She asks me. "No."I whimper. "She laps me hard. "Don't lie to me!" She shouts."I..I didn't mean to." I stammer. In the other room the babies start crying." Look what you made you mother do?" Step-Daddy hisses."Mark,go in the room and quite them down." Momma tell grabs me and drags me down the hall. I'm confused cause my rooms the other way.

She pull me up the stairs in in to the attic. "since you can't stay in you room,you'll stay in here and rot." She say shoving me down. "I don't wanna stay in here." I tell her. "It's scary." She looks down at me meanly. "It'll me scarier for you if you come down without permission,got it." She says,I nod quickly. "Good." She leave and slams the door behind her. I look around the room. It was really dark and really scary. I curl into a ball and cry.

*End of Eliza's POV*

*BAck in AntiFairy world.*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I hear a baming sound. AntiWanda snuggles close to me."Babeh,I dink someone's at da door." She whispers sleepily. "I'll see who it is."I tell her. I hated leaving my warm bed,I hated leaving her arms more. I antipoof my robe and monocle in place and go to the bedroom door. "Ac,We have trouble." Anti-Rip tell me franticly. "Jorgan is here,he's demanding that AntiWanda come with him. Terror grips my heart,at the mere thought of my darling dearest going with that maniac." Did he say why?" "He knows she's want's to take her to the chamber. I close my bedroom door." If he take her there,she'll surly miscarry." I whisper to him. "Anger flash in his eyes. "I told him that." He informs me. "He said that's what he's hoping any luck he said,fairies can be born and live on without counter parts.

Anger swell within me. "In other word with any luck they can drive our race oblivion." I growl."He nod,obviously sharing my rage. "I won't let them do it." I tell him."They're damn sure not going to start with my child."I grab Anti-Rip and pull him into my room. "AntiWanda had already fallen back to sleep. I hated to wake her,but time was of the essence. "Wake up dearest,we have to leave." I whisper to her shaking her awake. "Now?" She moans. "Yes dear,now."I reply sternly. "She sits up and looks right at me. I could see fear in her eye."There here for mah babeh,aren't they?" She asks near tears. "Yes,but I won't let them have ether of you." I swear to her."I promise." I lead both her and Anti-Rip the the closet."I don't think hiding it the closet will help." Anti-Rip says.

"Hush you."I snap. Once inside I open the hidden passage. We quickly dash inside and close the entrance. No sooner had I sealed the entrance with me wand we heard the bedroom door crash in. "AntiCosmo,we're here for antiWanda."Jorgan calls I can feel AntiWanda Begin to tremble. I take her by the hand and lead her down the passage. Anti-Rip is close behind. When we reach the end I peek out to see if the cost was clear. If I'm caught Anti-Rip was to wait to the count of a hour. Then check. If he's caught as well,AntiWanda was to back tract and take the other exit. Hopefully she wouldn't be caught. Luckily such precaution wasn't needed. There was no one around. I quickly gesture for them to join me.

Together we make it out of AntiFairy world. But we don't get far. "There they are!"Binky shouts. I Grab AntiWanda and fly as fast as my wings can carry me. "Cozzie,I'm scared." She tell me. "I know dearest,but we won't let now harm come to you. Anti-Rip fires at our pursuers. Before coming to my side. "Aim at it's stomach."I hear Binky shout." I stop and turn to them. How dare they call my love a It. The blast I send their way have them screaming and ducking for cover. AntiWanda and Anti-Rip stare at me shocked. Not only because ne  
ther of them ever seen me shoot off such a massive amount of magic,they were also shocked that it came from my hand and not my wand."AntiCosmo..How?" Anti rip stammer's. "I'll explain later." I tell them as I grab them both"for now let's get out of here.

We find ourselves in Dimsdale. The seedy part,but there was no doubt it was Dimsdale. I know I can sense Timothy and Cosmo. Sensing Cosmo was odd enough,but why was I ably to sense Timothy. The sound of Jorgan's voice pulls me from my thoughts I grab AntiWanda And Anti-Rip And pull them in to a near by window. We look out to see Jorgan appear. "Blanket here first then we'll move to the next part of town." He says "Yes sir!" His minions crow, And scatter. "What are we gonna do,Cozzie." AntiWanda Whispers. "We could always stay in the abandoned house till the cost if clear." Anti-Rip suggests. "It ain't abandoned." AntiWanda says looking down. We look at her then and follow her eyes. There on the floor,curled up in a little ball,was a small child.

We walk over to her cautiously. She seemed to me was a strange girl indeed. Her hair was mix of pink and purple hues. It looked lovely against the soft mocha of her skin. "Why is da lil'darlin sleeping on the floor?"AntiWanda asked what we all was thinking. "I'm not sleeping I'm rotting." She girl says,turning to look at us. "She had interesting eyes as well. One was the same shade of pink as Anti-Wanda,the other the same shade of green as mine. She sat straight up,her eye wide with shock. "Wh..Who are you?" She asks. "Don't be afraid child."I tell her ,hoping to calm her."I'm AntiCosmo and this is my wife, AntiWanda."Howdy." AntiWanda chirps,beaming at the child. "And this is our friend Anti-Rip."I add pointing to him. "Hiya." Anti-Rip waves. "What is your name girl?" I ask.

"I'm Eliza." She tell me. "How old are you Eliza."I ask,but from the size of her she look about two years old. "I'm five."She says to our surprise. "Ya a might puny,girl."AntiWanda says eyeing the girl with concern. "Aint no ones been feeding you? " "I'm only allowed to eat on mondays and wednesdays." She tell her. I see pure rage flash in my wife's normally gentle eyes. It fills me as well as Anti-Rip. Eliza stands and walks over to AntiWanda. Your pretty, are you a fairy?" Eliza asks. AntiWanda laughs. "Shucks no child,I'm a antifairy." AntiWanda tells her, patting her on the head. "I'll check this house."Jorgan says.,stepping a foot in the window. "If their not here we'll move on. "I grab AntiWanda and pull her into a near by wardrobe. Anti-Rip follows me inside. "We should be safe in here. " I whisper to nod. "Little girl have you seen three blue people?Two boy and one girl." Our hearts stop. We forgot about the girl,she had no reason not to turn us in."

*End OF AntiCosmo's POV*

*Eliza's POV*

I don't why my new friends hide themselves. When the big man came up to me I realize really fast they were hiding from him. "Little girl have you seen three blue boys and one girl?" he asks.I look up at him,not sure what to say. He kneel down and looks down at me.. "Please tell me if you have,their very bad people. You heard of fairies right?" He asks,I nod. "You know fairies a good and kind right?" He asks,I nod again "The these people a anti-fairies,which mean their mean and evil."He says. "Funny,AntiCosmo didn't seem bad. "If you tell me where a they are, I'll let you have fairy god parents."He says. "And they'll grant your every wish." I almost tell him. Then I remember how scared AntiCosmo looked when he grabbed AntiWanda.

"Are you gonna hurt them?" I ask. "No,I promise."He says. He was lying,I could tell. I don't know how I know, but I do. "I saw them" I tell him." I hide when they were here. They said something about being safe in dimsdale mall." "He smiles at me and stands. "Thank you for your help little one." He says petting on the head. "How old are you?" He asks. "Five."I tell him. "Aww,that means you too yong to have fairy god parents." He says."but as soon as you turn eight,their yours." He then turns and leaves out the window. I walk over to the window. He's talking to some other fairies. He wave at me and I wave back. Then the leave,I watch them fade in to the night. "Are they gone?" AntiCosmo whispers. I nod and walk over to him.

"Yup,there gone." I tell him. He hugs me. It felt nice. "Thank you my dear."He says "I'm in.. We are in you debt." "Eliza what are you doing up there?" Momma Shout. No sooner have my new friend hide themselves again ,momma come busting in. "Who are you talking to?" She asks. "My..Self?" I stammer. Momma slaps me. I lose my balance and fall down. "It's bad enough you a jinxed freak,now your crazy." She shouts. I crawl away from her." I'm not crazy,honest." She takes off her belt and hit me with it. I start crying,but I don't scream."I don't want my new friends to worry. "Oh so your miss tough girl." She says,in a scary way. "No,I'm not tough." I tell her. "Well I'm going to show you just how weak and worthless you are."Momma says and starts whopping me.

*End Of Eliza's POV*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I listened to the brutality with a heavy heart. I hated that I was powerless to help her. I made me sick how some humans treated their children. Children the were blessed to be able to have. My dear AntiWanda weeps into me. I can feel her shaking, In both anguish and rage. I look over to Anti-Rip. Ha had Already antipoofed up his med kit. He had a tight clasp on the bags handle. Soon the sound of beating stops. "Stay here an think about if it'd be worth it to act like a brave ass again." The hateful woman growls. She leave and Slams the door behind her. "We rush from the wardrobe. The poor girl is lying still on the floor. She was covered in blood. Anti-Rip Rushes to her side. As do AntiWanda and I.

"Cozzie,she don look alive." AntiWanda whispers,barely louder then her sobs. Anti-Rip check for a pulse,As he does so Eliza cough and start crying."It's ok." Anti-Rip tell her."I'm a doctor,I'll fix you right up,ok?" "Ok"Eliza replies. He helps her sit up. I hover before, I sit next to her. AntiWanda antipoof something,but nothing appears. "Soundpoofing" She says. I smile at her and nod. As soon as Anti-Rip finished bandaging her,I pull her into my arms. It hurts to feel how light she is. "I'm sorry we got you into trouble." I tell her sincerely. "It's Ok,momma's always looking for reason to to give me a whoppin." She informs me.I don't which is more chilling her words or ,how calmly she said them.

I hug the girl tightly,but take care not to hold her to tight. It take everything in me not to weep for the girl. "AntiCosmo did you hear momma call me a jinx." Eliza asks. "Yes dear girl." I tell her "I heard." "It's true ya know,bad thing always happen when I'm around." She tell me. "I already knew about it,I felt the bad luck radiating from luck and something I can't quite name."do you hate me too now?" Eliza asks. "No,We don't hate you." I tell her. "You know why?" She looks up at me with sweet innocent eyes."Why?" She asks "Because we're anti fairies."AntiWanda tell her. "And antifairies like bad luck." Anti-Rip adds. "Then I want to live with antifairies." Eliza chirps merrily.

I laugh and kiss her forehead. "Would you like to come live with us?" I ask. Eliza eyes light up with joy. "Can I?" "Can she really Cozzie." AntiWanda asks beaming as well. "Do you think we should?" Anti-Rip Asks. "We're being hunted." "Would you rather leave her here." I ask him back. "Welcome to the group Lizzy." He says. "Yay"Eliza cheering throwing her arms around me. "Yay,I got a new daughter." AntiWanda cheers as well,hugging us both. " Now what?" Anti-Rip asks. "We can't stay here. When jorgan find out she lied he'll know she's hiding us and come back." I knew he was right. "How about Dimsdale forest."Eliza suggested. "There's a old house there now one goes to anymore, supposed to be haunted." Eliza quickly cover he mouth."Oops there I go talking funny again."

"I like the way you sounded."I tell her moving her hand away gently. "Momma don't like it,says I sound like my real daddy and his family." I see AntiWanda shift uneasily."she know this mean we might not be able to keep her. "where are they?" I ask. I hold up my hand when AntiWanda begins to object. "I don't Know,they did'n want me nedder." She says sadly "Did you mother say that?" I ask "No,my real daddy did. He said he didn't want no, no good jinx and told momma not to bring me around any more.."She informs me."Said he was movin,and wasn gonna tell her where." "Don't you worry none." AntiWanda says whisking Eliza into her arms."Yo new momma Anti-Wanda gonna take real good care of ya. "AntiWanda says spinning a now giggling Eliza around."Sos you Uncle Anti-Rip an ya new daddy AntiCosmo."

"Yay.I got antifairy parents." Eliza shout merrily. "I look outside."We best hurry." I call to them "It'll be light soon." "Ok." My three companion reply. I take Eliza from AntiWanda. "I'll Carry her." I tell AntiWanda. "OK,Cozzie." Eliza wraps her arms around me and snuggles close. We fly out the window and into the night. "I scarcely can believe it. I started my day with just my wife and ending it with a daughter and a little one on the way.I felt like the luckiest man in the world. Now, if only I can just hang on to them.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*


	2. Chapter 2-The News hit's the fan

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 2: The news hits the fan

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I look around the room. A little elbow grease and the place could be quite charming. I was glad Eliza knew how to get here. I looked at the girl who was now snuggled close to her new mother. They seem so close despite knowing each other mere hours. I can scarcely believe it. I had a daughter know. I realize I had stolen her. She wanted to be taken,but I took her none the less. The magic world don't look well on those who steal human children. When jorgan find out,he'll use it to further discredit antifairies. But couldn't leave her in that..That hell. I begin to pace the room. If you ask me,the magic community should do more to help kids like her,like Timothy. My mind always seem to drift to him these days. I don't know why but it does. What was it about that bucked tooth nuisance that was so charming. It killed how his parents ignored him. Such a lovely boy should be showered with love.

I pause and look to the bathroom. Note to self fix the plumbing. After all tiny bladders waits for no man. "Maybe I should take Timothy as well."I think to myself,returning to my previous train of thought. "I'm already marked for death for taking the girl,why not go all in?" No,no,no Timothy would fight and scream the whole way. He'd run and report us to Jorgan first chance he got. Eliza how every,the girl almost gift wrapped herself. Bow and all. I pause when I fell a small tug at my Pajama shirt. I turn to see Eliza peering up at me. I turn and look out the window. Dawn was just breaking. I turn back to the girl."Eliza,What are you doing up at this hour?" I ask, kneeling down to her level. "Daddy I gotta pee." She replies. I curse myself for not having her go to the bathroom before we left. I'm sure I could have eased her in there some how.

"I don't suppose this place has a working facility, do it?"I ask. "I don't know." She Tells me."What's a facility?" I chuckle at her innocence."It mean bathroom pet."I tell her. "Oh."She replies."I dunno." I kiss her forehead. "That's alright." I tell her. "We'll ave a look. " After a fifteen minute search,tiny bladders could not wait. We head outside A good was away from the house. I wait while she goes behind a tree. "Hey daddy!"Eliza calls. "Yes my dear?" I call back. "Are you still there?"She asks I, chuckle."Yes pet,I'm still here." "Daddy, I see a snake."She tells me. "Is it big?" I ask. "No,it's just a lil'feller."She replies."If I pee on it,ya think it'll bite me?" "I think so pet." I laugh. "Wouldn't you?" "Yeah."she giggles.

I feel a gentle tug at my wing. "Daddy,you got pretty wings." Eliza comment looking at my wing with deep fascination. "Thank you pet."I say,taking her hand We begin to head back. I hope we get back before AntiWanda or Anti-Rip wakes up. "Daddy,the tall man said you were ya evil?" She asks."Yes my dear girl,I am." I reply honestly. "Why?" She asks. "Because it's causing mayhem and bad luck makes me happy."I tell her. "I try not to kill however." We continue to our walk ing silence. I can't help but wonder,How she felt about having a evil father. "Is momma and Anti-Rip Evil too?"She asks. I stroke her hand with my thumb"Yes pet,they are." I feel her stop. I stop and turn to her. She was looking up at me with a puzzled expression." For evil people,you guys sure are nice." She remarks. "Just because one is evil,doesn't mean there cruel all the time,or to everybody."I explain. 'Oh."She says and we continue walking.

"Daddy,what would the tall man do to you,if he caught ya?"She asks. I blow out a sigh."You're far to young to hear of such things pet." I reply. "That bad huh?"She asks. I look down at her with a smile. "Uh huh."I I reply. "Daddy,Can I ask you something?" She asks."Why,were the ones before just practice?"I ask her back. "Daddy."She giggles. "Go ahead pet?" I chuckle as well. "When is momma gonna have the baby?" She asks. I was stunned by her question.I knew for a fact,none of us told her about it yet. "Who told you about that?" I ask. "Nobody. I felt it kick this morning."She replies."It think it kicked me in da 's how I woke up." I chuckle at the thought. "Daddy,it ain't funny."Eliza pouts."I was having a good dream." "Oh,about what?"I ask She looks away from me."I can't tell ya." She says.

This time it is I who stops our stride. "You can tell me." I assure her." She doesn't look at me."You'll think I'm weird." She mumbles. Lowering myself to her level,I turn her gaze to me. "My dear girl,No matter what you do,what say or even dream about,I'll always love you."I tell her."And no matter what I'll always accept you,you know why?" She shakes her head no"Because I'm your father." I explain "And I'll always love you Okay?" She wraps her arms around me. "Ok daddy." She replies. I hug her back. "That's my girl." I stand And take her hand once more. We continue on our walk. "You didn't answer my question."I remind her. "Come to think bout it,you didn't answer mine nether."She points out. "Oh yes."I think to myself."I'll answer your if you answer mine."I offer her."sound fair."She agrees.

"You first."I tell her. "No,you first.I asked mine first."She says. "Oh no,my 's first." I insist. "Oh no,my good before beauty."She counters. Doing a fine british accent,I might add.I laugh. " first."I concede." To be honest ,I don't know."I admit."I only found out yesterday she was pregnant. We're going to find out the due date today."She says "Ooh,OK." I wait a beat."Well?" I ask She looks at me puzzled."Well what?" She asks in return. "What was your dream about."I asks. "oh that?"She says."I dreamt I was running around naked in da woods. " "Was that all?"I think to myself. "So she's a nudist,not to strange. "It sound lovely."I tell her. "It was a blast."She says,joy bubbling up in her voice."I went swimmin,and I was about to take out a deer,before I got kicked in da head." I'm amused at the thought of this tiny girl taking down a large deer."

"I'm so sorry,my little carnivore."I chuckle."Carnivores are critters that eat meat,right daddy?"She asks"Very good my is correct."I inform her. She beams. "Speaking of 't your family check here first?"I ask Stopping at the front door. "No,they ain't never been here."She tell me. "Dear girl,the police well question your birth father."I tell her,Concern growing in me. "He and his kin ain't ever been here ether."She tells me. It seems it's my turn to be puzzled. "Dear Eliza,who brought you here?" I ask her "Nobody,I found it during one of my nekkid dreams." She replies." Then how do you know it's supposed to me haunted?" I ask. "Said so on da news. Some guy named dug Dimadom tried to tear it down,but his bulldozers kept going boom"She explained."He got mad and sold it to the.. .Hista..Historical I said it.. I felt proud that she was able to sound the word out."That was very good my dear." I praise her,she beams.

Eliza do you have this naked dream often?" I ask as we enter the house. "I used to have them eve now an den."She says "Put lately I've had them more and more." Odd,i wonder why. Then again how was she able to guild us to a house she's only dreamt about.."Cozzie!" We hear AntiWanda shout. "Momma wantcha."Eliza says."So it seems."I reply picking her up.I quickly fly back to the bedroom. "Calm down."AntiRip says "I'm sure they're fine. Look there they are." AntiWanda turn and rush over to us. "Mah Babehs."She cries out. "Hi momma."Eliza chirps. "I'm terribly sorry to worry you my dear." I tell her."Daddy took me to go potty."Eliza says. "It's ok." She sighs,Taking Eliza."Next time leave a note." "I will,you have my word."I swear to her. She kisses Eliza's cheek."You had a nice time wit daddy?"She asks. "uh huh."Eliza replies. "We had buckets *yawn*of fun. " "It looks like a my lil missy,need more sleep." AntiWanda whisper." Yeah,I'm still sleepy."Eliza admits.

AntiWanda take her to the bed. "You get back to sleep and I'll wake ya when breakfast is ready." AntiWanda says. "I'll give you a hand."AntiRip chimes in. Eliza begins to get upset."I don wanna stay in here by myself." She pouts."Don worry sug,your daddy will be sleeping next to ya." Antiwanda tells her. "I will?" I ask "Not that I mind staying in here with her." AntiWanda looks at me sternly"I know you Cozzie,you ain't got a wink of sleep since we left home."She was right,I didn't sleep.I was too worried about every one. "Now that me and Anti-Rip are up,you can catch a few more winks."AntiWanda adds. I let out a yawn. I suppose a little extra sleep wouldn't hurt. Besides when AntiWanda had that stern look in her eye,it was pointless to talk to her.

Instead of wasting my time arguing against a rather good idea,I simple crawled into bed with Eliza. A happy Eliza snuggled close to me and promptly fell asleep. I guess our morning walk wore her out. Me as well come to think of it "Enjoy your rest AC."AntiRip calls "I will,thank you."I call back."Sweet dreams."Babehs."AntiWanda whispers kissing us both."See you in a few love."I reply. Nigh mommy."Eliza mumble in her sleep.I hear the two antipoof off. I kiss Eliza on the forehead, before resting my head on the pillow. I let all tension drain from me. My word it felt so good to finally rest my weary wings.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*

PixieWorld, Head Pixie Manor

*Sanderson's POV*

"Coming up next,the escape of AntiCosmo and AntiWanda."The reporter announced. I beamed with joy. I might get a visit from my favorite AntiCouple. An hopefully a nice orgy. I feel a shift in the bed next to me. "Hey HP."I whisper happily."Wake Up." I kiss his cheek softly "Daaamn Thomas."He moan. "We did it three times,let old man get some damn sleep." Tempting,but now was not the time. "Dad, Havoc's on the news." I whisper shaking him. "He escaped again." HP sat right up."Don't tease a old man." He says beaming. "It's coming on the new next." I inform him. "We back."the reporter announce. "Turn it up."He says. I happily obey. "We're here with jorgan." The reporter continue." Can you share any details."

We frown when Jorgan comes on screen. "Yes people of the magic world,AntiCosmo have escaped before with his wife. " He begins. "You think."HP remarks rolling his eyes."I think the boy"s got a key to the joint." "Shhh shhh shhh."I whisper chuckling. "But this time it's Is pregnant with a new antifairy baby." We both gasp and leap from the bed. "Why the fuck didn't he call me." I growl Putting on my pants. " HP did the same. "You,I'm his father." He growled before stopping."Shit we don't have time for this."He adds whipping out his wand sound pinging us dressed. "What will do when you find them" The reporter asks. "Well AntiCosmo will be put to death as will AntiWanda." He says causing us to freeze in out tracks."Along with Doctor AntiRip stuntwell"He adds

"Put to death." I gasp out horrified. "Just for escaping." HP gasps equally Horrified. "Put to death."The reporter gasps as well."isn't that a bit harsh." "You think!"Me and HP Spit out together. "Usually,yes."Jorgan says"But we have reason to believe he kidnapped a human child." "Damn it AC,what have you done?" I think to myself. "The only thing kept me and HP from death door was the fact we found the kid." "Damn it AC ,What were you thinking." HP mumble . We dash out the room. "Henry!"My aunt shouts. We both turn around with a groan. "Not now." HP sighed To my surprise she hugs "My dear husband,I heard about your cute AntiFairy pet." HP Shoves her off. "He's not my pet,he's my son." He growls. "Funny.I don't remember giving birth to him. "She turns to me with a glare."Or that thing." She adds.

"Love you to ma."I say to piss her off." She gives me a horrified sneer." Don't you worry about a thing."She says. "I'll make the funeral arrangements." He's not dead yet."I shout,my anger holds me back "Not,yet but he always get caught."She says with a sickening smirk. "But I guess we all can agree,it'll be the last time." Anna,get the hell out of her,before I LET him kill you." HP growls. I enjoy watching jump in fear and scurry away. "Bitch."I sneer. "Hey Sanderson,do me a favor?" HP asks. "Grab her, Kill her and bury her in a unmarked grave in fairyworld?" I ask hopefully. "Tempting,but no."He replies. "Take the tracking device she put on my back off,and give it to me. " I check his back,sure enough there it is. I take it off and hand it to him. "Thank you."He says. "What are you going to do with it?" I ask.

He pings Up a folder. And puts it as our favorite cubical boy passes by."OH Eugene!"HP calls. He stops and gives us a strange look. "Come on you guys."He moans "I'm still sore form last time." He gives a smirk. "But I'm not opposed to a quick spanking." He adds."To get me through the day." We float over to him ."Sorry pet,it's not that kind of request." I tell him,giving his ass a nice hard swat." He moans and shutters. " can I do for my masters?" He asks. "HP opens the folder. "This is a copy of Anderson's schedule folder."HP tell him. There's a tracking device in it. I need you to switch it with his." "Why are you tracking him?" Eugene asks."We're not,it's from the fairies." I tell him He looks even more confused.""Walk with us,talk with us." HP says. He probably realized we've been still to long.

"My dear bitch put it on me,for the fairies." HP tell him. "Hoping We'll lead them to Havoc." I add. "oh,so this they'll follow Anderson all around Pixie world instead." Eugene says Understanding. "Exactly.""We tell him. "Thank you sirs." He says .We trade puzzled glances. "For not using me as the patsy."He clarifies,noting our confusion. "HP kisses his cheek. "I'd never send my lovely pet,on such a dangerous mission." HP says. "Um,HP Anderson is you son."Eugene points out." So she says." HP replies rolling his eyes. "Their he is." I tell him. The tree of us fly past him. Eugene pretends to "bump" into him. "Damn it." Anderson spit out, as papers scatter every where. Eugene Artfully switches the folders. "I'm so so Sorry." Eugene stammers. "Anderson kicks him away. "Watch where you going filth." He snaps causing Eugene to drop the folder." Eugene picks up the wrong folder. "Give me that." Anderson growls. And pings the other folder together."Father,will you get you urchin." He growls,

He gives Eugene another hard kick. Eugene whimpers and slinks back. HP goes over and pulls Eugene behind him. "It's not nice to abuse other peoples cubical boys." HP reprimands him. " It's not his fault your clumsy." Anderson glare at HP,and pings off in a huff."Does this mean I can go with you." Eugene asks."I wanna see the human child." HP sighs"Fine,Only because I want Anti-Rip to take a look at you." He replies and pings us to earth.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

In the old house.

*Eliza's POV*

I stretch in the bed. I I turn to see daddy asleep next to me. His eyeglass was laying on his pillow. He looked really handsome sleeping wonder momma married him. Suddenly his hat start ringing. I take it off him. I wonder how he kept it floating there,the way he did. I poke in side the hat and find a phone. I wonder If momma and Uncle Anti-Rip Had phones in there black crowny things. I answer it when it rings again. "Hello?" I answer. Hello?Who this." A voice asks. I'm Eliza,who's this." This is Sanderson."The voice replies. "Nice to meet ya,Sanderson." Sanderson is quite. "AntiWanda,is that you?" HE asks sounding a bit puzzled. "Eliza dear,who are you talking to?Daddy asks. "Sanderson."I tells him. "Eliza,Put Havoc on the phone." "Ok."I tell Sanderson. "Daddy?Who's havoc?" I asks my daddy. He sits up,And put his eyeglass in place. "I'm havoc,my dear."He says taking his phone and hat. "It's my middle name."

"Cool middle name."I tell him,giving him a thumbs up. "Thank you my dear."He says putting his hat on."I've always liked it." Daddy put the phone to his ear. "Hello, Sanderson" Daddy says "I meant to call you..What Eliza?"He looks at me. "IT hit the new already. Damn." I get nervous. Maybe I should have stayed at my old home. "Breakfast is ready." Momma calls comin in the room. "Good timing AntiWanda dear."Daddy say. "Take Eliza to the kitchen."He tells her."I'm be there when I Finish speaking with Thomas. Momma nods and pops me over to her." "Wow,how'd ya do that." I ask. "All antifairies know how ta antipoof."She says taking me out the room. I snuggle in her arms."Momma,Ya not gonna get into trouble for taking me are ya?"I ask. "No says smiling. "Don't you worry about it." My heart sinks,I knew she was lying.

*End of Eliza's POV*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I wait for them to exit the room. "Havoc,are you still there." Thomas shouts. "Yes,I'm still here."I answer. I hear him breath with relief. "good,What the hell were you thinking." He snaps. "Taking a human kid?Are you nuts?And why didn't you tell me Clarice was pregnant." "Thomas calm down." I tell him,"Am I on speaker?" "Yes,you are."I hear a very angry HP say. "Hi havoc."Eugene chirps,earning him a smack."Oww."He whines. "Hello Eugene." I answer back. "Explain yourself AntiCosmo." HP says in his fatherly tone. I blow out a sigh and regaled the details of the previous nights events. They listen quietly till I'm done. "so you see, I had do choice but to take her." I tell them." How could I leave with that..That...Bitch." "Damn it. I can see your point." HP sighs. "Damn,poor kid." Thomas remarks. "I'm sending you a map so you can find me." I tell them. "Alright."they tell me. I antipoof up a map on the phone. And send it through.

"Got it." Thomas informs me. "Good,I reply. How soon can you get here?" I ask. I hear a ping in the room."Fast enough." HP says smirking. I fly over and embrace him."It's so good to see you father." I choke out,overcome with joy."I'm glad your safe." He says. I hug Thomas and Eugene as flinch when I do so."Eugene,are you alright?"I ask,concerned "Anderson kicked the shit out of me."He says. "That bastard." I growl."Not worry,Anti-Rip will have you patched up in no time." I tell him,kissing his forehead. I lead the three to the kitchen. "Howdy big daddy."AntiWanda Squeals,when she catch sight of HP. She rushes over and hugs him. "Hiya Eddie, Hiya Eugene." Antiwanda call over HP's shoulder. "Hi." They reply,waving to her. She grabs HP's arm."Come on big daddy."She chirps pulling him along. "I wantcha ta meet yo new gran'babeh." she pulls him over to Eliza.

"This is Eliza." Antiwanda tell him."Babeh,this is yo granpappy,HP." Hp smiles at her. "Hi Grampy." She says waving shyly to him. HP Settle next to him. "Hi."He replies. I turn my attention to Anti-Rip." Anti-Rip." I call to him "Can you come take a look at Eugene,please." Anti-Rip antipoof over with his medical bag. "Which one did it,and what did they do?" He asks,annoyed. "Anderson,kicked him." Thomas says. "I'm sure he'll be fine, but make sure no ribs broke." Anti Rip nods and begin the lead Eugene out the room."Aww I want to talk to the cute little girl." Eugene whines."You'll get to say hello,after your patched up."AntiRip chuckles." So how are you holding up."Thomas asks. "As well as can be expected of a man who gone from just having a wife to protect,to and a man with a pregnant wife and small daughter to protect." I sigh

"Thomas looked to Eliza"Daughter?" He stammer. "Havoc she's going to miss her family sooner or later."He says, looking at me with concern. "I don't think so. She was all too happy to leave that place."I tell him. "Ok,but to call her your daughter,I don't think she'll be calling you daddy any time soon." He says placing a hand on my shoulder. As annoyed as I am at his words,I know he means well." She already has."I reply watching interact with her mother and+ grandfather. "What?"THomas gasps "just like that." I nod turning to him, "And as easily as though I raised her all her life."I reply. "I'm guessing she never felt as though she fitted in with her human family." We both turn and look at her. "Here I thought you took her because she had some strange power."Thomas says. "Oh she does.I don't know what kind,but she does."I inform him."But no,that not why I took her. I took her feared that woman might kill she almost did last night."

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*

*HP"s POV*

I settle next to the strange girl. I've never seen a human child with hair like hers,or eyes like hers. I note all her bandages. AC wasn't kidding when he said she was badly beaten. "Want some grits?"Eliza asks holding up a spoon."it's super yummy" "No thanks."I tell her."I had enough creamy white stuff today."AntiWanda chuckles."I bet it aint as good the kind momma makes." Eliza says. Between bites. "This is really good." "It gotz a special ingredient in it. Lot of Love." AntiWanda says kissing the girl's forehead. She look up at me with a sly smirk. "An some of ya uncle Anti-Rip's special milk."She adds winking. "No way."I mouth to her. She smiles and nods. "AntiWanda you wicked woman."I think to myself. Then again I might have some smoking hot yuri,heading me way. Damn you got to love those hypersexual Anti's.

"So how old are you Eliza?" I ask the small girl, "I'm five." Eliza replies. as she happily licks her bowl. "I'll getcha some more."AntiWanda says taking the bowl. "I'll get yo grampy some all a pixie can't live on creamy white stuff alone." I chuckle as she flies off. "You a pixie?"Eliza asks. Yes,I am." I tell her. "Wanna see my wings?" Eliza beams."YES! She shouts. I turn and so them to her. She let out a gasp. "There so pretty."Eliza squeals. I turn to the girl stunned. "I never heard a human call my wing pretty before."then Again,I wasn't sure this child was completely human. "Having fun with my father?"AC asks coming over with Thomas. "Daddy,grampy showed me his wings. There super mega awesome cute."Eliza replies,bouncing up and down. He said he's a pixie. Are pixies different from fairies? Are they evil too? Are they're antipixies? Will I get to meet one? Is that sanderson?She asks pointing to Thomas. "Hi sanderson!"

"Eliza please,don't do that."AC shout catching the bouncing girl."Your still recovering,you going to hurt yourself. Ac sits down and sit Eliza on his lap. Yes this is sanderson,"HE tells hear. "You can call him uncle Eddie." "Hi uncle Eddie."Eliza call to Thomas. Thomas waves to her." says. AntiWanda comes over with our plates. "Eat up she chirps." Eliza dives in. I wait for Thomas and Ac to take a there eye grow wide with shock. They look at each other,then Eliza,then AntiWanda. They both swallow hard. "AntiWanda,I that taste what I think it is?" AntiCosmo asks." Yup,Lots of love and unkey Anti-Rip's special milk." Eliza answers for her mother. Thomas nearly chokes laughing. I struggle to hold mines in. A wicked smirk crosses AntiCosmo's face."That is why I love you." He says before turning to Eliza "If you love Anti-Rip's special milk,then you'll love mine." He tell her. Eliza eyes light up. "Can I drink it straight in a glass?" She asks beaming.

The rest of us , Eliza's oblivious to it."Of course you can my sweet pet."AC replies kissing her forehead."Yay!"The child cheers. Eugene comes rushing into the room,and straight over to Eliza. It's funny,he's was barely taller to her. "Hi,I'm eugene,I'm a pixie. You can call me uncle gene."Eugene says introducing himself."Wanna be friends?" "Ok." Eliza replies,pulling Eugene Into a hug. Eugene happily hugs back. "He's fine."AntiRip says sitting next to Thomas."Hi dad." He greets me. "Hi son." I reply "Want some grits ?"Eliza asks Eugene,Offering him a spoonful." "sure."Eugene says taking a bite."I can see him roll it around in his mouth."is that what I think it is?" He asks Eliza smile. "Yup."She replies."An later I'm gonna have a tall glass of daddies special milk too."He Looks at us puzzled."Cozzie's her daddy." AW tell him. Eugene nearly dies laughing.

*End of HP's POV"

At the Turner house

*Timmy's POV*

"I can't believe Anti-Wanda pregnant." Cosmo whispers to Wanda. "I know,I can't believe,AntiCosmo stole a child." Wanda agreed. "I wish you two had his courage."I think to myself. I laid in bed pretending to be asleep. I wasn't ready to face the day yet. Lucky for me ,it was saturday. "Should we tell Timmy." Wanda asks. "Why?"Cosmo asks. "Don't you think he should know?"She asks. "Yeah but,He's been awake listening the whole time." Cosmo always did know me so well,sometimes. "If you knew he was awake,then why are you whispering?"Wanda asked annoyed. "I thought he might have a head ache,and that was why he was still in bed." Cosmo replies."Timmy,get up and take your medicine."Wanda calls. "Can't I'm sleeping." I call back. "I thought you were awake."Cosmo says"Sorry wanda I was wrong." I chuckle, though I honestly can't tell if he's joking or not. "Now mister."Wanda orders. I groan and sit up. "Do I have to?" I whine. "Yes."She insists. "Cosmo Make sure he takes it,while I check on Poof."

Dad give her a nod and she poofs from the room. I get up and go to the bathroom. I open the medicine cabinets and take out the bottle. It was just got it yesterday. I take a pill out. "Can't I not take it and tell her I did?" I asks,pouting. No Wanda counts them. He says. "I know,I could always throw it in the trash or flush it." I suggest. "TImmy,I'm not going to stand her a watch you do that."He says. "I look down at te pill and frown. "Buuut,It you drop it in the toilet while my head is turned."He continues."I'd have no choice but to cover your innocent mistake."I smile,walking over to the toilet I drop it in." Oh no my medicine." I sigh. "It fell into the can,Cosmo what am I to do?" "Oh no timmy how could you."Cosmo says floating over. "Do not fear,I will not tell Wanda of this innocent,yet deeply tragic will just tell her you took it." I laugh as he flush the toilet.

"Timmy."He calls me.I stop laughing when I hear the seriousness in his voice. "I don't mind you not taking these." He says,lifting my head to meet his gaze. "But if you try to hurt yourself again,I'll have no choice but to make you take them,ok?" "ok dad."I reply. He poof to human form and hugs me. "That's my boy." He says squeezing me. He take my hand and we walk back to my room. He sits on my bed and pulls me onto his lap. "There not really going to kill AntiCosmo and AntiWanda,Are they?"I asks. "Yeah,if they catch them."He says. I shutter at the thought. "Then I hope they never catch them" I say without thinking. Out the corner of my eye I can see him look at me stunned.I look down. Cosmo pulls me close,I lay my head on his chest."You know what timmy?"He asks. "What dad?"I ask back. "I hope they never catch them too."

I look up at him was looking at me with a kind smile."Let's hope for the best,and look forward to meeting AntiPoof one day."He adds. I smile at him. "Yeah,let's" I agree. Wanda poof into the room,with Poof. "Poof had a mask over his mouth,and was covered with spots. "Poof got the chicken poofs."She tell us."I called Doctor stunt well,and I'm heading over there now." "Do you want us to come?"I ask "No that's ok Timmy.I don't want you to catch it."Wanda says. It give magic creature itchy spots,but it turn Humans to chickens." "And I know Jorgan is just dieing to "Accidently"Batter and deep fry you."Cosmo adds. I laugh at his comment."Cosmo,don't say such horrible thing." Wanda says "Jorgan's bad,but he's not that bad." "Riiight."Cosmo says rolling his eye's. Wanda glares at him and poofs off.

"So what do you want to do?"Cosmo asks."I shrug." I dunno." I tell him."Well wish for something." Cosmo Suggests. "I wish I had a gardening catalog,like mom has." I wish. Cosmo looks at me puzzled,but grants my wish. "I flip through the pages."Since Wanda's going to be at the doctors all day,I have I idea about what we can do."I tell him. "Which is?"He asks."We're going to look for AntiCosmo."I reply."But we don't know where he is."Cosmo says look over my shoulder. "I know,but we can,always check Dimsdale 's a abandoned old house there,very few people know about."I tell it he's not there,we could always look for ghost and gouls." "Sounds like a plan." Cosmo says happily."But,why the catalog?"He asks. I find the page I'm looking for and show it to him.

"Nearly black roses? He reads." Yeah,there a deep blueish purple,Almost black."I reply."Is we do find them,it's make a great gift for AntiWanda.I wish I had a dozen of them." Cosmo smiles and grant my wish. I look at the roses,they smelled lovely."I wish we were in the old house in dimsdale forest."I wish. He poofs us off."I just thought us something."Cosmo Whispers."What if AntiMe blasts us. I chuckle."I really doubt he's here." I whisper back,as we explore the place."Then why did you wish for the roses?"He asks."Doesn't hurt to have a peace offering."I tell him. The truth was I thought they were pretty,and just wanted freeze when we hear antiCosmo's voice. "Her her that,love?He asks,most likely to AntiWanda."Our little one will be born in eight short weeks." We peek into the living room. AntiCosmo was there with AntiWanda, Sanderson and HP. Also two guys I've never seen before. There also was a little girl with them. "Then I'm going to have a lil brotha."She asks to me and Cosmo's surprise."That's right my dear girl." AntiCosmo say patting her on the head.

Me and Cosmo are so stunned we don't realized how hard we're leaning on the door till hit falls from it's hinges. Taking us with it. I land On top of Cosmo. The whole room looks at us floats over to us."Hi AntiMe."Cosmo says Dazed. "They sent,you to track us down,eh?"AntiCosmo Says."No,no one know we're here."I spit out. I regret it as soon as I do."Oh really."HP says pinging over to us. AntiWanda comes over as well. I Stand a blow out a sigh."Where dead meat aren't we?" I ask."I think so?"Cosmo replies. "Well there one thing to do then."I say."If you planning on wishing yourself out of here." AntiCosmo says holding up Cosmo's wand. "I'm afraid that's not an option." Me and cosmo look at each other. "Fine then plan B." I announce turning to AntiWanda. "Congratulations on having a baby."I tell her,sincerely. I hand her the flowers I wished up."You going to make a awesome mom." She looks at me,taking the flowers.

"Why thank ya Timmy."She says."Their lovely." Turner,How did you know they were here?"HP Asks. "He didn't."Cosmo replies."He wished them up just incase they were." I watch antiwanda fly over the the little girl and put a flower in her hair. They seemed really close. I feel a twinge of had all the luck. They got to wear nicer things. People found over them they got the most love. My own parents rejected my because I wasn't one. Now that they had one,I guess antiCosmo and AntiWanda didn't want me anymore. I don't know why,but that thought hurts. Why was I always forgotten,for someone else. Many thoughts flash in my mind,All involve hurting myself. I struggle to push them away before they overwhelm me. "Timmy are you ok?"Cosmo asks."Yeah I'm fine ."I tell him. "Are you sure dear boy?AntiCosmo asks."You look a might pale." I just nod. "Well the two you can have a seat,till we figure out what to do with you." HP says.

Me and Cosmo are ushered to the couch. The little girl comes over to us. Now that I had a good look at her, I noticed She had a lot of bandages. "what happened to you?"I ask "My momma beat da tar outta me."She says so nonchalantly,it's creepy. "So Momma AntiWanda became my mommy. And know I gotz a daddy who wants me." Me and Cosmo looked at each other,then AntiCosmo. That's why he took her. I can't believe he's been marked for death for protecting a little kid. "why don't he tell them this?" I whisper to Como. Cosmo's eye's sadden."Because he knows they won't believe him."Cosmo Whispers back. "What if I tell him." The little girl whispered. "Doesn't matter,They'll say he brainwashed you."Cosmo Whispers."That fast?" She asks."He is very Powerful."I whisper to her."What are they gonna do to him,if they catch him?"She asks, "And is it bad?" "Oh real bad."Cosmo says sadly "They gonna.." "Cosmo you moron,don't tell her that." AntiCosmo says.

He Antipoof over and scoop up the little dawn's on us we've been talking to her."And you Eliza."AntiCosmo says to the girl."Don't play with dimmer mind,without my permission."He says. "Daddy,what are they going to do to you?"Eliza asks,near tears. To me and Cosmo's surprise he holds her close."I told you this morning."AntiCosmo replies gently."Your far to young to hear of such things." But..But I don't want them to hurt yoouu."Eliza says bursting into tears. I feel bad for upsetting her,for the looks of him so do Cosmo. "Don't cry,Eliza." I tell her."AntiCosmo will me, know why?" Eliza looks at me sniffling. "Why?"She asks. "Because your daddy is a evil mastermind."I tell her."In fact He can think circles around the whole fairy army five a hundred time and his brain will still yawn with boredom as it sip it's tea." Eliza giggles."Daddy's brain drinks tea?" She asks. "Yup, It probably floats in the stuff."

Eliza laugh,then yawns. "Time For a lil'missy to take a nap."AntiWanda says coming over to us."I don wanna, momma." Eliza pouts. "Tough nuggies."AntiWanda tell her. "Eugene will nap with you." "He will?" The strange pixie floats over to him. "Sure,I got up early anyway."He says"I could use a nap." AntiWanda antipoofs them off." So that who the pixie was. "That was very good of you Timothy."AntiCosmo says, sitting next to me."Even though I know you didn't mean any of it." He pause then adds."Well you might have meant the last part about the tea." My temper spikes a little. I am so sick of people acting like they knew me. No one know me. I barely exist in there eyes. I'm nothing,isn't that why it's so easy to ignore me. To cast me aside. To completely throw me away."What makes you so sure."I ask sounding angrier then I meant to."I beg you pardon?"AntiCosmo Stammers out surprised. "I stand and look at him,almost glaring." "How do you know I didn't mean every word?" I snap. I feel myself shake,Why does he have to make me so angry. Why couldn't he see how much I cared.

*End Of Timmy's POV*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I look at timothy stunned beyond words. Cosmo regarded him in shock as well. He turns to leave,I jump up and grab him."Where do you think your going?" I ask,grabbing him."Away from you."He replies,rather quietly. Were those tears in his eyes. Stunned I let him go. He doesn't move,or even attempt to run Cosmo rushes past me to his side."Maybe you should have taken you medication."Cosmo whispers to him."I'm fine" Timothy whispers back. "what medication?" I ask. They turn to me shocked."I have fine hearing."I tell them,"plus you suck at whispering." You didn't hear us at the door."Timothy counters. "touche."I admit."But to be fair I was distracted." "That's true."Cosmo Admits,earning him a glare from Timothy. The boy other wise says nothing.

"What's this about medication?"Thomas asks Pinging over with HP and Anti-Rip. "Cosmos,how ca you let him skip,such a thing."AntiRip reprimand him."We doctors don't give them out for fun." "AntiRip's right."HP adds."Your his god supposed to be on top of such things."I remark,feeling angry as well. "Hu..Huh?" The dimwitted fairy stammers. "Leave him alone."TImothy says standing up for him "He let me skip,because I feel better when I don't take them." THe four of us trade puzzled glances. "What are they for?"I ask,Though I don't really expects a answer. He look at me puzzled."You almost sound like you care." He says,sounding stunned. "That's because I do care,Timothy."I tell him honestly. "AntiMe." Cosmo breaths out. "There for my depression"Timothy admits. Thomas places a hand on his shoulder."Is it that bad?" He asks. "I don't think so."Timothy replies."But it's easier for my parents to dope me up,then deal with a emotionally unbalanced son.

"Timmy,don't say such thing."Cosmo tells him "Your parents love you." I'm shocked when Timothy's Eyes darken. "Cosmo,You know as well as I do they don't want me."TImothy chuckles darkly."In fact,They'd be happier if is was dead." The four of look at him in shock. Cosmo stiffen as his eyes become serious. "NegaTimmy,don't speak for Timmy."Cosmo says sternly. The boy looked at him shocked."Damn it."Timothy curse out And dash out the room. The five of us follow suit. We stop in the main hall."let me screamed." "It's alright,momma's gotcha."AntiWanda tell falls into her arms sobbing. "Don't let them take him from me." Timothy weeps into her. "shh,hush now."AntiWanda says. "No ones gonna take anyone from ya." I'm so bewildered I don't know what to do. "Cosmo,Who's NegaTimothy?"I ask "He's the Timmy's Antiself."Cosmo tell me. My three companions and I trade puzzled glances."Cosmo ,I think you better start at the beginning."HP says. The rest of use couldn't agree more.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*


	3. Chapter 3-Closeness

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 3 : Closeness

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I listened intently as Cosmo explained the wish that brought the NegaTimothy into being. "So where is he?"HP asks. "He's hiding inside Timmy."Cosmo replied. A look of shock crossed Timothy's as he stared wordlessly ar his god father. "what?" Cosmo asks. "Yo...You know about that?" Timothy stammers. "Of course silly." Cosmo replied. "I even saw him go inside you yesterday." "do wanda know?" Timothy asks. "I don't think so."Cosmo replied. "Isn't she the smart one ?" I ask "She is,but I don't think she ever saw him."Cosmo tell me. "So she probably don't think he's around anymore." Sanderson comes and sits next to me."I'd like to see him,if you don't mind." Thomas remarks."Why are you interested? "Timothy asks,Sounding just a touch jealous. "I want to meet him."Thomas replies with a shrug. "I think he should come out."Cosmo agrees. "He shouldn't be afraid,we all friends here."

We all look at Cosmo,as though he lost what little mind he had. "Cosmo we're not all friends here."I tell him. He looks at me with a adorably stupid look."Why?"He asks. I antipoof over to him. and tap him gently on the head."You hate me remember." I remind him. "Do you hate me?" He asks. I'm taken a back by the question, I never expected him to ask. Primarily because fairies always assumed we antifairies hated everyone. "I..I"I stammer,completely lost for words. I didn hate him. To be honest,save Jorgan and on occasion Binky,I didn't really hate anyone."I don't hate you."Cosmo says pulling me from my thought. "You..don't?I ask. He shakes his head. "I really just want to me your friends."He replies." Is there any way you could stop hating me?"

I could only stare at the dim-fairy. It had to be a trick of some sort. But then again,why did his eyes look so sincere. Against my better judgement I decide to trust him. I lean close to him. His face was mere inches from mine. "I don't hate you Cosmo." I inform him."I never have." His eyes light up."Does that mean we can be friends?" He asks. "If you want." I tell him. "I have no objections. "I begin to float back,only to be pulled forward. "Thank you AntiMe." Cosmo chirps happily."Yes yes,your welcome."I reply,feeling rather odd being so close to him."Now let me go you moron." Ok."Cosmo replies. AS he let's me go,he kisses my cheek. I touch my cheek and look at him. "He still had that same innocently sweet smile. I smile in return.

"Ok,invite him to the orgy later."HP remarks sternly."Can we get back to the boy?" I looked at Timothy he was giving HP a puzzled look. "What's a orgy?"He asks to my surprise. I wasn't surprised he asked mind you,I was surprised he looked at me when he did. "Timothy, are you asking me?"I ask.I must be mistaken. "yeah."Timothy replies."Well don't"I stammer."Your god father is right there."I Tell him, pointing to Cosmo. "I don't think he knows."Timothy says with a shrug. "He's right I don't." Cosmo admits."What is it." I can't believe I really going to have the talk with my counter part AND his god son? "It's when a buncha people get togeder and have sex." AntiWanda explain. One more reason I'm grateful to have her.

Timothy and Cosmo look at each other then at me."What's sex?"They ask in unison."Ask HP."I tell them. There is no way I'm having "the talk"with them. They look at HP,who was dying laughing. "I'll tell you later." He tell them before they can ask again. Timothy closes hes eyes. He keeps them closed for several minute. "What is he doing?"Anti-Rip Asks. "Talking to NegaTimmy,I think." Cosmo replies. When he opens his eyes another boy appears beside him. The new boy doesn't look at anyone,he doesn't even look up. He just sits quietly,holding Timothy's hand. They both seemed terribly frightened.

Nega-Timothy was a mirror copy of Timothy. Except his skin and hair was had red eyes instead of he had fangs. AntiWanda was the first to speak. "Don't me scared babehs."She said softly Anti-poofing them to her lap. She had switched to human size. She pulled them close,they leaned against her. It seemed to be the kind of comfort they both began humming to them and stroking their hair. They seemed to enjoy being mothered. I lean back and enjoy the sight."I wish wanda would do that." Cosmo comments sadly. "She never held Timothy?"I ask profoundly shocked. "She holds Timmy all the time."He replies."Every chance she gets." Cosmo let's out a sad sigh."It's NegaTimothy she won't do it with." I Finish for him"So she do know of him?"

"No,she doesn't know he's still around." Cosmo informs me. Thomas sits next to him. "How do you know she wouldn't hold him?"HP asks sitting next to me. "Because."Cosmo replies but his words fall short."Be cause she hates anti's correct?" I ask The tear in his eyes says it all. "She's not hateful,she just doesn't understand." He whimpers."Understand what?"I ask gently. "How blessed we are to Have Antifairy counter parts." He replies."Why it's so wonderful Timmy has Anti-Counter part."It hits me. I never understood this man at all. I never in my endless life would ever imagine him,hell any fairy saying such a specially him. "Cosmo,do you really mean that?"Asks a equally stunned Anti-Rip. "Of course I do."Cosmo replies. "AntiMe is very special to me." He adds looking right at me. My heart flutters.

"Dad,does that mean I can Keep NegaMe?"Timothy asks. Wait a moment,did he just call Cosmo,dad? "Sure you can."Cosmo replies. "Cosmo,Isn't it against the rules for him to call you that?"I ask. "It is?" Timothy asks as well. Judging from the panicked look in his eyes he wasn't aware of this fact. "Yes it is."HP Informs us. TImothy shift nervously on AntiWanda's lap. "Relax dear boy." I assure him. "Your secret's safe." I look at Cosmo with a smile."After all we're all friends here,Right fairy-me." I add,giving Cosmos a playfully nudge."Right AntiME."He replies nudging me word,this could be the start of a lovely friendship. One I scarcely can admit,I've always longed for.

*End of AntiCosmo POV*

*An the turner's home*

*Wanda's POV*

I finally poof back with a sleeping Poof. I look around the room. "I wonder where they've gotten to?I think to myself. I lay Poof on Timmy's bed and whip out my cell. I dail Cosmo's number and wait for him to answer. As I wait I stroke poof was so cute. I can't help but imagine what Timmy was like as his age. He probably was so bubble and full of life. On his good days,his smile can light up a room. I wish every day could be his good day. I longed to see those smiles. He seemed to me getting better. The last few days he seemed happier. He doesn't know that I know He's stopped taking his medicine. I don't let him know I know. As his godparent,it's my job to make sure he does. That's why I tell him to do it,but don't watch. Or tell Cosmo to do watch him.

They don't expect as much from Cosmo as they do me. After all,I'm the smart one. That's why they watch me like a hawk,but not Cosmo so much. If He skrews up,I get yelled 's why he get to let Timmy call him dad,But I can't let him call me mom. That why he get's to acknowledge NegaTimmy is still around,But for my dark sons protection,I can't see him. I have to be the nag,the wet blanket,the downer,so they can be free to play. There probably off to find AntiCosmo to see if he's ok. I know I can't follow. As much as I want to go the her.

To wrap my arms around AntiWanda A tell her how happy I am for her. To slap AC and ask him why he took the child,but then hug him,Because I know he must have had a good reason to.I can't do any of it. I can't let any one know how hard,how lonely it is to be the smart one. It was my cross to bare,and I will bare it as long My boys,My girl were safe and happy,I'll gladly bare the burden."Hello?"Cosmo answers. "I'm home,where are you?" I ask. There's silence on the line. Probably thinking up a lie."Wanda?Are you ok?"He asks"You sound sad." Daddy daddy,Mommy's cwying."I hear Poof say. I look down at him,he was looking at me with concern.

"What?Hold On We'll Be home in a jiffy."Cosmo was so cute when he's being caring."You don't have to do that."I tell him. "I want too."Cosmo replies. "Ok..Cosmo Wait!" I call. "What?"He asks. "Tell ...Tell them I said Congratulations and to be careful."I spit out before I can change my mind. "And tell them I don't know why they did what they did,but I know their heart was in the right place." He's silent for a moment. I hope he understood what I meant. "I'll tell them."He says happily. Is there something you want me to tell a certain little boy?" He did understand. "Tell him,both of them,their mommy loves them." We love you too."I hear Timmy and NegaTimmy Shout."

I feel myself blush. "C..Cosmo?Am I on speaker phone?" I ask,dying of embarrassment. I'm going to kill that man. "Nooo."AntiCosmo Says,Trying to sound like Cosmo. He'd sound just like him if Cosmo was british. "Wanda!" Jorgan shouted Atomic poofing into the room. My heart if comes. I got let in for a moment and it all ends. "What?"I ask. "I need to Speak to Turner."He says. Where is he?" The phone in my hand is quite,I have no time to turn it off, or hang up,not without him noticing. "He's off extreme wishing with Cosmo."I tell him. I can't believe I'm trying to lie.I've always been told,powerful fairies like jorgan and the council can tell when weaker fairies lied to them. I figured the only reason Cosmo got away with it was because,they thought he was to stupid to use that power on. He looks at me. I try to seem confident.

"Oh ok."He says. "Wait Why aren't you with them. You know they can't look after Is worthless as a parent." My temper spikes. "That's not true,Cosmo Is a great God father,and a even better father." I snap flying to him. "His sweet,kind and loving. And he great with 's why he's still a god parent and your not. "I crossed the line. A hard slap sends me crashing to Timmy's bed. Mommy!" Shouts a scared poof. He flies over to me. "I'm 's ok."I tell him. "Look what you made me do." Jorgan growls."Step out of line and Timmy will find himself without godparents." I shutter at the thought of my sweet Timmy being alone with the Turners."I'm sorry jorgan."It won't happen again." Jorgan looks at Poof. "Maybe he's be better of being raised by a more stable family."He says I grab Poof. "No,I promise I'll behave."I cry out."I only reason I didn't go with them is because I had to take poof to the doctor."Jorgan nods.

"Tell Turner to be careful."Jorgan says."AntiCosmo might try to get his filthy mitts on him." I nod,ok. "Ill do it as soon as they get back." Jorgan looks at me darkly."Call up that idiot and See where their at."He says lifting his wand."Then right what ever damage they've done."He add and atomic poof out the room. I'm left crying and holding lease now I knew,he wasn't can be lied to. I can be in that happy place with Cosmo,With my sons. I tighten my hold on Poof. Then why was I still shaking,Why did I stiil feel alone and afraid.

*End of Wanda's POV*

At the old house

*Cosmo's POV*

"Wanda? Are you ok?" I ask. The silence on the other end. All I can her is the sound of Wanda crying. "You should go to her." AntiMe." I shake my head. I have a better idea. I raise my wand and poof her to us. Timmy rushed to her. "Mom? Are you ok?" He asks. Wanda doesn't say anything. Instead she pulls timmy into her arms with poof. And hold them both tightly. NegaTimmy quietly comes over and sits by seem like he wants to say something,but doesn't. I walk over and sit next to him. Gently a push him forward,towards her. She pulls him into the hugs as well. I think that's what she needed. To just be with her kids. I look at my family huddled together ,it makes me happy. I just wish I knew how to keep them together. "I'll be right back."Wanda tell the kids,as she stood up. She hands me poof. We watch as she goes over to AntiWanda."Congratulations AntiMe." She says with a smile. AntiWanda leaps up and hug her. "Thank ya fairy me." AntiWanda replies. AntiMe Antipoofs the rest us use to the couch.

"Wanna hold him?" I ask Anti Me."Who?" AntiMe asks,with a puzzled look. "Poof silly." I Reply. "Are you trying to get his eyes clawed out by Wanda?"Sanderson asks,sitting next to Timmy."That so not cool." Timmy shifts in his seat. He looked so cute,sitting there,trying no to blush. "He can hold him."Wanda calls to us." I don't mind " She was sitting next to AntiWanda,probably taking about baby stuff."I think Poof minds."AntiME says sadly. "I was after all,terribly mean to him when I last held him." Poof bolts from my arms and hugs AntiMe."I fowgive you." Poof Hugs him back. "Why thank you Poof." AntiMe replies. "Yay,we're a family now." I cheer "Turner are you ok?" Sanderson asks. "Fine."TImmy says"Why do you always call me by my last name?" Sanderson shrugs. "It's a pixie cal our mates and kids my their first,our siblings and friends by there middle and our Acquaintances, coworkers, and strangers by their last."

"What's you middle name""Timmy asks. Sanderson blushes."It's Edward."He replies."And yours?" "It's Tiberius."Timmy says. "same as AntiMe." I tell Sanderson. "Cosmo,how did you know about that."AntiMe asks."I looked it up."I reply. "I know your full name is AntICosmo Tiberius Havoc issmade." "Wait,I have the same middle name as AntiCosmo?"Timmy asks,shocked. I turn to him with a smile. "Yup,Aint it great?" "Great?"Timmy echos."It's awesome." "You think so Timothy?" AntiMe asks "Are you kidding." I got the same middle name as my Antidad." AntiMe's Eye widen with shock I think every one was shocked. Timmy covered his mouth blushing."AntiCosmo..I..I" He stammered with tears forming in his eyes.

*End Of Cosmo's POV*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I can't believe Timothy called me that. "AntiCosmo..I..I" Timothy stammer,from the look of the tears forming in the boys eyes,he most think I was offended some how by it. Nega Timmy placed a Comforting hand over his. I shift to human size and antipoof him over to me. "I'm sorry."He manages,looking down. I raise Timothy's gaze to meet my own. "You have nothing to apologize for dear boy."I tell him gently." In fact,I'm touched you'd see me in such a light." I place a soft kiss on his forehead. I look down to behold a shyly blushing Timothy. He looked simply adorable. I look over to Nega-Timothy. "Nega-Timothy,do you have a middle name?" I ask him. As I speak,I feel Timothy Lean against me. Poof does as well. Nega-Timothy Seems uncomfortable being given attention. "No,I don't have one." He says quietly "Staying true to opposite form, why don't you go by Tyler." HP suggests."That's Cosmo's Middle name." NegaTimothy looks at him."It is?" NegaTimothy ask.

"Indeed it Is."I reply. "His middle names are Tyler and Wishes." Cosmo looked at me beaming. I hate it when he looked so impossible cute. "AntiCosmo?How did you know that?"Cosmo asks "I looked it up."I reply with a smile"And that's AntiMe you,my little dimwit." Ok,."Cosmo says. NegaTimothy tugs shyly on Cosmo's sleeve." Is it okay" He asks Cosmo ."To use you middle name,I mean." Cosmo pulls the boy into a tight hug."Sure you can."He chirps squeezing the boy."D..Dad I can't breath" NegaTimothy Gasps. "Oops,Sorry."Cosmo says loosening his grip. "It's cool."The boy replies. "AntiCosmo,Can I hold Poof."Anti-Rip Asks Suddenly."Sure."I reply."It is ok with you Cosmo?" "Sure."Cosmos says,still hugging NegaTimothy. The boy snuggled in his fathers arms.

Anti-Rip take Poof and looks him over."Is something wrong Anti-Rip?"AntiWanda asks. Wanda looked up nervously. "Is he Ok?" Wanda asks. "Wanda did Poof have the chicken Poofs recently?"Anti-Rip Asks. "Why yes,just this morning."She says. What Color was the medicine my counter part gave him?"Anti-Rip asks "pu..purple,why?" Wanda stammers. I could tell Anti-Rip was biting back all sort of swears. "This is very he ingest it?" Anti-Rip asks. "Terror filled Wanda's eyes. "He did."She almost sobs out. "Damn it.!Anti-Rip spit out."I'll have to pump his stomach. "Anti-Rip,What's wrong with poof?" A equally frightened Cosmo asks. "There are two antiChicken poof medications. the purple one for adults and a pink one for children. Anti-Rip Explains antipoofing up a table. "They don't manufacture the pink ones,but any doctor worth his salt know how to make it. The purple one can also be given to children,but only i very small doses. Even then it should be injected only." "Is my baby going to be ok."Wanda asks.

Anti-Rip checks poof eyes. The boy had fallen unconscious. Anti-Rip hooks him up to the machine."He'll be ok."Anti-Rip tell her. "He wouldn't have been it it had stayed in his system over night."Anti-Rip Pumps the medicine out of Poof. We watch him work with baited breath. "That should do it." Anti-Rip says to our relief. Poof opens his eyes and sits up. "My tummy feels funny."Poof moans. Anti-Rip picks him up and take him to Wanda"Here give him this."Anti-Rip tell her Giving her a bottle of white liquid." To my surprise she take it and feeds it to Poof. "what is it?"She ask "Poof Really seams to like it." "It's honey melon yogurt,mixed with a little Mint soy milk."Anti-Rip Replies." The milk and mint will soothe his stomach,and the cultures from the yogurt and the honey will neutralize any medicine left in him. The melon just makes it extra tasty."

"Thank you,Anti-Rip" Wanda says,smiling at him."It's my pleasure."Anti-Rip Replies. In no time we begin to chatter back and forth to one lead to a spontaneous cleaning campaign to fix the house up. Well the living room at least. "We should put A TV in here."Timothy suggest as he dusted the fireplace. "Yeah,a big ultra high def plasma one."NegaTimothy Add,as he polished the fire place tools. "Why would we need such a thing?"I ask. "To play video games."They reply together. "Of course,silly me."I chuckle rolling my eyes. "Can I help?"AntiWanda asks. To which we all answer "NO!" "Fine,I'll go check on Lizzy." She huffs. "Just as she grabs her wand Eugene pings into the room,looking rather nervous."I don't know much about human children."He says "So I came to ask something. Is it normal for them to start glowing in their sleep. Cause I don't think it is."

It's not."I tell him and Antipoof all of us to the bed enough Eliza was not only glowing but hovering inches from the bed."She wasn't doing that when I left."Eugene tell us. I rush to her,but a barrier knocks me begin to echo through the room. I strain to hear them. "The princess of shadows awakening nears."Timothy says. We turn to him "T..Timmy?" Cosmo calls to him. He seemed to be in some kind of trance, NegaTimothy as well. "Destiny calls her,The little kitten of destiny well come forth."NegaTImothy says."Cozzie,What's going on?"AntiWanda asks. "I..I don't know."I stammer."Father any ideas?" "Yes,HP replies." It just as I thought actually." We turn to him. "What?" We shout at him.

"Mind you I wasn't sure till now."He explains. "I was going to tell you later I swear." I antipoof over to him" I'm all ears know." I snap at him. "Eliza's a spirit a race of magical children born to normal humans."He explains "One or two are born every few hundred they're usually rejected by there human families and die before the reach the age of six." "That's horrible."Wanda gasps."Why?" "Because as young children their very emotional and make bad thing happen when there upset."HP continues"The few of them who are born with dark magic tend to give off bad-luck wether their upset or not." "So what's happening to Timmy and NegaTimmy." Cosmo asks. "When I say one is born every few hundred year,I mean only one is born with active powers. "HP Explains further. "The active ones have the power to awaken dormant spirit Children. These Kids are also rejected by their family,though they go through life never really knowing why. Sadly many commit suicide."

I look at Eliza she was floating up right. "Why won't she let me near her?"I ask,trying to suppress the panic in my voice."I don't know,little is known about their kind."HP tell me."TO be honest none has live as long as she has."He walks to TImothy. "To be honest,no dormant spirit child has lived as long as he has."HP adds. Timothy and NegaTimothy Walked over to Eliza. "Timmy!"Call Poof. Flying after his brothers. Timothy and up and lowers Eliza to the bed. "Timmy?"Poof calls. Timothy turn to him and smile,Before turning back to Eliza. Eliza turns to me a reach out her hand. My wand flies from me to 's wand does as well. "Eliza be careful with those."I to her."The wand crack and shatter."Eliza,what have you done!" I shout as I watch piece of my wand fall to the floor.

"Don't be mad daddy."She says to me."They were bringing bad people to us. . sides you don't...need..them." As she spoke Her voice began to drift. "Eliza are you ok?" I ask worried. Timothy Helps her lay down."I'm Ok."She replies."Just sleepy. Nega Timmy covers her up. Poof float over,and Eliza pulls him under the covers with her. Soon their both are asleep. Timothy and negaTimothy falls to their rush to their side."Are you boys ok?"Anti-Rip asks. "Yeah,We're ok."NegaTimothy Replies. "Wow,I'm a spirit kid,who knew."Timothy breathes out. I walk over to my broken wand. I thought back to Eliza's word. I had a feeling we didn't. It's like how they told us antifairies couldn't shapeshift. But I taught myself how. "Cozzie,Are you ok?"AntiWanda asks. "AC,I'll get you a new wand,don't worry." HP tells me. "Don't bother,I don't want it."I tell him."And I'm fine my dear."

My eye drift to poof. Wasn't he able to use magic without one. Perhaps learning to control ones power,merely meant being brainwashed onto having our powers controlled. Then it hits me. Our wands were merely a means to track and control us. Foolishly we have been lead to believe we can only use magic if we had in reality they were little more then cleverly disguised collars. I begin to pace the room. "Give him room."AntiWanda Shout."Mah babehs thinkin."Every one move out my way and onto the bed. "Thank you,my dark rose."I call out."Thank you,everyone." Cosmo comes to my side,And paces along with me."You don't really think are wands are actually collars do you?"He asks. "I do indeed."I reply. Or movements alter and soon we're pacing in opposite directions.

"Why would they do such a thing."He asks "Why is the question."I continue to pace. "The magic council I a stickler for rules and order." I point out. "I'll say,the rule book get's larger every day."Cosmo remarks. "Jorgan is free to add a new rule on a whim." "That news was troubling indeed. Even Antifairies were not immune to it's power. Or were we "He wrote that antifairies couldn't be invisible any more."I begin."So all antifairies excepted it as law and made themselves visible."Cosmos finishes "Exactly I think to him. "AntiMe I got a question?"Cosmo thinks stopping in his tracks.I stop in front of him,knowing what he wanted to asks."AntiMe?How come we can read each others thoughts suddenly." Cosmo asks aloud. "Good question Cosmo."I reply."How indeed?"It seem the boys weren't the only ones who had something awaken in them.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*

Back in fairy world

*Binky's POV*

I watched Jorgan pace the room. I never seen a bigger grin on him. "Just think Binky."He says. "Not only do I now have just cause to kill that asshole,AntiCosmo.I have further cause to keep the Anti's sealed away."I don't know why, but the thought makes me uneasy. But why should I are bad,evil,right? "I hope we find that little girl soon."I sigh. "Who knows what that monsters doing to her." Jorgan nods."Who knows indeed."He says. "To bad that tracking idea failed." I nod. "Oh yeah,One other thing Binky."He says."What is it?" I ask. "Go feed and hose down the genie. I pouted to him."Do I have to?"I whine."He's creepy." He looks at me sternly."It's your chore,Binky."He tells me."Now do it." "Yes Jorgan." I sigh

I leave and head to where norm was kept. "Hey,if it ain't my favorite little cream puff." He says,grinning at me. I funny feeling comes over me. "Let's just get this over with." I tell him poofing up a shower. "I release him for his cage. "What are you doing?" I shout covering my eye. "undressing to take a shower."He replies."We have the same things." I lower my hands eyes widen in shock. Not only was he naked,He was hung like a mule. "Like what you see cream puff?" He asks. "Ah if."I snap turning my head. Why did my heart feel funny suddenly. I hear him turn on the water. "I'm glad you took over this job."He says. My heart skips a beat."Why?"I asks cautiously. "Because the morning guy just poofed up a hose."He replied."It's nice to have a hot showers again."

"Yeah,well hurry up so I can feed you."I snap. "Can you wash my back?"He asks. "Fine."I sigh. I wake over and scrub his back."There,Happy?"I asks. He grabs me and pulls me close."Depends,are you my dinner?" He asks,looking in to my eyes. I could see the lust in his. If he acted up,I was supposed to shock couldn't I bring my self to do it. "Back off,or get shocked." I shout.I wish I was a confident as I sounded. He smiles at me,Sweet handsome smile."Do I make you Nervous,Creampuff."He asks. I fumble for the button."I..I'm warning you."I stammer. I feel the strong muscle of his chest. His semi hard cock rubbing against me."

With the last of my willpower I press the button. I wanted him to hate me. I needed him to hate ?Why does that thought hurt so much. He was my enemy,right. I wait,expecting him to glare at me,he doesn't. He gives me a dark smile. In a flash I'm pinned to the ground. "My,aren't we the ballsy little cream puff?" He asks.I tremble. I look over at the was beyond my reach. I feel him kiss my neck. Chills travel up and down my spin. "G..Ge..Get off me."I stammer. "Ah,but I'm not done with my supper."He says.I feel his lips circle to my adams apple I feel him suck gently."I..I'm not you supper." I stammer,trying to keep a clear head. I then remember my wand. I poof him off me. " What's wrong cream puff,enjoying it to much?"He asks with a knowing smirk.

He floats around me, like a wolf stalking a lamb." You know I didn't." I snap. "Could have fooled me."He remarks looking down.I follow his gaze. I'm horrified to see I was hard."That's impossible."I think to myself "I'm not gay." I'm so shock I don't see him come up behind me. Before I know what happened,he pulls my pants down. "My what a lovely little cock you have my little creampuff."He says,rubbing my erection. I gasp at the sensation. "Don't touch me,you freak."I moan. "He takes my belt and gags me with it. I raise my wand to poof it off,only to have it snatch from my hand."I'll take that."He pushes me down. I can feel his hand on my ass. Was he about to do what I thought he was?

He poof up a tube. Fear shoot through me when I read "KY" on the label. He puts some on his fingers. "Mmmpp." I cry out,as I feel his fingers slide into me,stretching me."What's that?add another finger?'He mocks. Tears run down my eyes. "Noo,take them out." I muffle in vain. HE add another,then another. I feel his four finger in my ass."Get them out."I muffle my surprise he take them out. He yanks me up."Now for the main event."He whispers in my ear. He position me over his dick. It looked huge fully hard."Don't please don't."I muffle to him." I hear him chuckle."What's that's Fuck me hard?"He asks,mocking me. I shake my head it's in vain too. He lowers me onto his cock. I fell it enter me,stretching me more. "it feels like I'm going to burst."I scream in pain.

He lowers me to the ground and starts fucking me. "Oh yeah."He moans."This is better then I imagined."That bastard planned this? He pulls me close,His arms feel strong around me. I could feel him thrusting in side I'm moaning in his arms,almost purring. THis shouldn't feel so good. I push those thought from my head and try to struggle free. He puts a hand on my member,and begin to stroke me off. "Relax and enjoy creampuff."He moans into my ear."It'll be over soon enough." I go limp in his arm. To tired to keep struggling. "That's a good boy."He whispers kissing my cheek."He kisses travel don my ,come for master."He adds as he cums in my ass.I feel his cum feeling me my shame I cum as well. "There that wasn't so bad,was it."He says letting me go.

I snatch up my wand and poof us clean and dressed."It was horrible."I shout,crying."You sick and disgusting bastard." He only smiles at me. I poof the button to me and press it. He screams then laughs? Then it hits me. I could have poofed the button to myself at anytime. When he was fucking me my wand wasn't out of reach. so why didn't I? "You could always tell Jorgan."He says ,almost like he was daring me to do it."Then again,you'll never see me 'll never have that fun again." I don't respond. Instead I poof up his meal and head to the door.I stop in front of it. I just might."I call back to him,and leave.

As I walk down the hall I consider telling 'll protect me from him. He'll make sure I make sure I never see him again. Never had to got though that ever again. He might even kill norm. Why does that last part scare me. "How did it go?"Jorgan asks as I enter the room. He didn't bother to look at me."Same old same old."I tell him."I'm going home know." Alright Binky."He says still not looking up."See you tomorrow." I nod and poof myself home. I rip my clothes and jump in the shower. why did I lie for him? I can still feel his touch. His hand on my cock. I fall to my need."Damn freak genie."I shout to no one. "I hate you.I hate you."I was raped,why didn't I tell Jorgan. Why did I keep it secret. Why was I hoping it'd happen again?"Damn you norm."I cry in vain."You made me a sick bastard like you."

*End of Binky's POV*

Later that evening,THe old House

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I sat in the living room. I looked rather nice fixed up. Cosmo And crew had gone home. They said they'd visit often. I hope they keep to that.I rather enjoyed their company. Speaking of company,Thomas hasn't stopped sulking since they left. "IS something wrong old boy?"I ask. "I'm fine."He replies. I knew he was lying. "He's mad cause his boyfriend went home."Eliza both look at her shocked. "Eliza,where did you get that idea?"Thomas asks."Ya mean he ain't ya boyfriend?"She asks back. "da way you were looking at each other at supper,I thought you were sweethearts." A lovely blush colors Thomas's cheeks."Now that you mention it."I add."They were making eyes at each has eye for Timothy,oh this was too delicious. "He hates me."Thomas says standing up."So how I feel doesn't matter."

The was a unmistakable note of sadness in his voice. "Don't be sad."Eliza says,running over to hug him. "No can possible hate you,your fab."He looks down at her with a sad smile. "Your sweet kid."He says patting her on the head. He sits back down and pull her onto his lap. He holds her close."To be honest,not allot of people see me that way."He tells her. It was true. He was hated all over pixie world. Branded the crazy psychopathic pixie who couldn't love. I knew nothing could be further from the truth. I mean sure he was a closet serial killer,but he had a good was just..well..evil. "I know it don mean much."Eliza says."But I love you." Thomas kisses her cheek."It mean allot."Thomas replies."It means a whole lot." I smile as they hug. I do so love my little family. " hugging."AntiWanda Says coming in with the others. "Daaaww."Cooed the rest ot the peanut gallery."

AntiWanda comes and sit by me. HP sits in a near bye chair,Eugene perches on his lap. Anti-Rip stretchs out on the love seat. "When are we going back?"Eliza asks. AntiWanda gives me a nervous look. "What do you mean dear?" I asks. "aren't we gonna go back for my stuff?"she asks. "I breath a sigh of relief."No,dearest."I tell her"Your getting new things." she seems sad suddenly. "But what about my teddy bear?" She asks. "An I gotta say be to my lil brother and sister." I shift in me seat. "I'll take her back." Thomas offers. "I don't like da thought of her goin back there."AntiWanda says. "Sides you can't be seen wit 'll think you helped us take her." Eliza hugs thomas."I don wanna get no one in trouble."She says.

"Don't worry,we'll be in and out."He says."We'll sneak in,get her teddy, a nice outfit,say bye and ping out." "Very well."I tell him"GO on,before I change my mind." AntiWanda nods in agreement. They ping off. "I miss mah babeh."shouts AntiWanda crying on my shoulder."Now now,dear girl." I tell her."They'll be back in no time" I sounded more confident then i felt. It was rather odd,but I missed her precious girl have gone back to the wolves den,And all I can do was sit and wait for her return.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*

At Eliza's old home

*Sanderson's POV*

I look around the place. Eliza guided me there pretty fast. I looked around her room. It was kinda small,and there wasn't much in here. She looked around,for her TeddyBear I guess. "Eliza!"Someone shouts. I ping into pixie form. "A woman stumbles into the room. I knew I was to stay hidden,but if that bitch lay one hand on her,She was fucking dead. "Yes?"Eliza asks. "Who told you to leave the attic.?"She sneers. "You did?"Eliza replies."I did?"The woman asks,Eliza woman stares at her. "What are you doing?" THe woman asks. I think she drunk."I'm getting my teddybear."Eliza says. "Eliza Nicole Jacobs Your five years old."The women says."Your to old for a teddy bear." She stumble over to Eliza's bed and sits down."Come here."She calls.

Eliza goes over to her. "Your a pretty little girl."She says."I think it's about time you earn your keep." My blood boils. Was that bitch suggesting,what I think she was."What does that mean?"Eliza asks"Am I gonna have ta get a job in a sweat shop?" The woman touches Eliza's face.I wanted to break her fucking hand. "No,you worth more as a whore."She says. "In a hour you step daddy is going to come in,and teach you how to make men happy."She says. It takes everything in me,not to leap out and rip her throat out."She won't be here."I think to my self."We'll just hurry up and get her teddy a change of clothes and we're out of her.

I notice the woman's bag. She pulls out a sleazy teddy."Put this on and wait for your step daddy to get home."She says. "She stands and staggers out the room. "If ya need me, I'll be down stairs." She call back. "Probably getting high."I think to myself. I leave my hiding place. Eliza ignored the Teddy and looked under her bed. I went to her closet and looked for her a out fit. "Don't bother putting that on."I tell her."Ok."She replies. "Uncle Eddie?"She calls. I pull out a nice sun dress,some jean shorts and a pink shirt."What?" I call back. I ping up an bag and stuff the items in."What's a whore?" She asks. I look at her."We don't have time for explanations."I tell her. "Ok"She says smiling at me,she was holding her teddy was a black bear with a spike collar. It also had bat wings and fangs. She would have a goth teddy.

I toss her in a night gown and sneakers."Ready to go?"I ask."We haven't said bye to da twins."She reminds me. I blow out sigh. "Fine." I tell takes my hand and we walk to the nursery. She goes over to the playpen. " Bye Jade,Bye Jaden." She says "I'll miss ya." I walk over to them. They where clean,but skinny. "Dare premies."She tells me ,I nod, I look around there room,It was almost bare too. "Eliza!"The woman calls again. "Why haven't you put in the teddy?" She come in the room. I Hide before I'm spotted. "You want babies."She growls "Get pregnant and have your own" She come over and looks at the twins. "My little angels."She coos down to them. "You going to grow up and be big and strong."

"I'm home!"Someone calls."He's early."The woman says. "He must be excited about giving you those lessons."The woman rushes to the stops and turn to Eliza."You hurry back to your room,and put on your Teddy."She says."He'll be with you,when he finished his dinner." And with that the bitch runs off. I rush from my hiding spot."Time to go."I tell Eliza. Before she can answer i ping us back to the old house."Mah,babeh!"Clarice squeals. She picks her up and gives her a tight hug. "Hi momma."Eliza chirps back. "Thomas,Are you alright?"Havoc asks. I remain silent. I didn't trust myself to speak. Clarice put's Eliza down and comes over to me. "Eddie?What's wrong?"She asks.

"I'll tell you later."I reply. My tone dripped with anger. "Eliza walks over to HP. "Grampy,you know allot stuff right?"She asks him. "Yeah."He replies."Ask me anything." He pulls Eliza up onto his lap."Grampy,what's a whore?" HP's eye widen in shock."uh..um."He stammers. "Eliza, Where on earth did you hear such a word?"Asks a horrified Havoc. "My old momma said I was worth more as a whore."She tells him."But I don't know what one is." Havoc floats over to her and picks her up. "it's something you'll never be as long as I draw breath."Havoc tells goes over to them. I could she rage in her eyes. "I think it's time for littles one to go to bad."She tell her. Eliza let's out a yawn."Ok mommy." Eliza replies. She probably was tired from playing with Tyler and Ti all evening.

Clarice takes her from Havoc."I packed her a extra gown."I call to her. she come over and take the bag."Thanks Eddie."She says kissing me on the cheek. "And I got my teddy."Eliza chirps holding up her bear."Aint he cute."AntiWanda says."What's his name?" ""His names Havoc too."Eliza replies beaming. "I'm gonna get him a floaty hat an eye glass,jus like daddy." AntiWanda kisses her gently."Well find him one in da morning."She says and AntiPoof them out the room. "Did she really say that?" Growls a furious Havoc."That's part of the reason I'm so ticked off."I tell him. He looks at me. His bright neon green eye had gone blood red.

"What's the other reason?" He asks "You should sit down for this." I tell him. He floats over to me. "I'd rather float,thank you."He replies. I draw a sharp breath. That bitch was going to put her to work tomorrow."I inform him. "He stepfather was to give her lesson on how to please a man even came home early to do it." Havoc floats wordlessly away from me. He quietly paces the room. He was seething,I could see it in his eyes. "What the FUCK!" HP shouts,leaping form his seat. "She's five damn years old." I float over to the couch and sit down. "I'm going to say good night to her."Eugene says floating up."I'll hang with her awhile." He quickly ping from the room.

I knew he just wanted to be near here. When ever a pixie was worried about a love one,we tend to hover close."I Wan dose fuckers dead."Growls a enraged Clarice. She looked as though she could spit dagger. "Clam yourself my dear."Havoc tells her."IT's not good for the baby for you to get agitated." His words seem to calm her,but not by much. "It's a good thing you took her."HP says."Such a trama could make her power spin wildly out of control,And might have destroyed her." Anti-Rip floated up and began to pace as well. "speaking of her power."He says."What do we do now that it's awaken." HP looks at him. "It hasn't awaken yet. "He says. We all look at him."WHAT!?"We shout. This is going to be a long night.

*End Of Sanderson's POV*


	4. Chapter 4-To be Loved

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 4:To be loved

*HP's POV*

All eye were on me,I knew they wanted answers. I lift my wand and ping a book from my private collection. I blew the dust off the cover and open it up. "Spirit children are a magic race the lived a long time ago."I begin, adjusting my glasses slightly. "How long,big daddy?" AW asks."They haven't been seen since my father was a boy."I reply."Wow,that's like the dawn of time,right?"Anti-Rip asks. I slap him up side the head."Don't be a smart ass."I reply. "As I was saying,they suddenly vanished with a trace. Every know and then one is born. Legend has it they were cursed by the fairies,which is why there only born to humans. " AntiCosmo stops his pacing. "Why would the fairies curse them?"He asks. " Doesn't say, but according to my book,they where among the few magic races that readily sided with antifairies. The spirit kid where ...my gods." I gasp as Something on the next page catches my eye. Every one looks at me."What?"they shout

"According to this book ,it if foretold that the first luner and the first star girl will born again." I tell them hold ing up the book. "The First Luner girl names Eliza. They come closer to get a better look. "That's mah babeh."Gasp AntiWanda."But,why is she in da book." AntiCosmo takes then book from my hand. "But Eliza doesn't have a tail."He says. "All sprite kids have them."I tell him."When,her power fully awakens she'll grow one." Anti Rip come to my side. "That how you knew her powers haven't peeked?"He asks,I nod. "Does that mean the fairies are going to be after them?" Thomas asks. "They might."I reply."They may even want her till her powers fully waken,it'll be easy."We're all pacing the room now.

"Aint that jus great."Huffs AntiWanda."dem fairies wanna off both mah babehs." There was a dark look in her eyes as she spoke. "Fear not my dearest." AntiCosmo assures her." I'll never let them harm our children." I blow out a sigh."We need to keep this underwraps."I tell them." If they get wind of this they'll double their search efforts." AntiCosmo shutters"Knowing them they'll kill her and blame her death on me."He says darkly." We all shutter as well. "We can't let that happen."  
Thomas says coming to a stop. I look at him."When her powers come in fully the whole magic world will feel it."I tell him. "Then the race will be on." "What do you mean father?"AntiCosmo asks. "spirit kids don't use watt based magic. "I tell him. They lived long before that system."They use mana,a very wild and untamable magic. And vastly powerful."

"How powerful?"AntiCosmo asks,earning him a slap behind the head from AntiWanda." No sucking magic juices from my babeh."She snaps. "I wasn't going to." AC snaps back."Really,I wouldn't dream of 's my girl too,you know." I clear my throat gaining their attention back. "To answer you question," one ounce of mana equals one hundreds thousands magic watts"I tell them. "How it works only spirit kids know. Kinda like how cat's naturally know how to climb trees."I turn to AntiCosmo"If Eliza is the reincarnation of the first luner girl,the first star girl must be around here somewhere." Anticosmo nods"Then we must find her."He says.

"Time is of the essence."I tell him."If we don't find her by time Eliza powers awaken."I tell him "They'll both will die." He looks at me in shock. "Wh...What? Why?" He stammers.I look at him sadly."I don't know."I reply."The book doesn't says" AntiWanda goes to AntiCosmo. "Cozzie, we got to find her."She tells him."Not just for Lizzy,but because that poor girl must be hurt'n." She looked near tears. "Don't worry my darling,we'll find her." Anticosmo assures her." "Let's go look for her now."Thomas suggests. "We can leave Eliza with Eugene." AntiWanda nods and AntiPoof from the room. "AntiCosmo stared shocked where she once stood. "What?"I asks as AntiWanda antipoofs back into the room. "Antiwanda antipoofed to the bed room and back." He stammers.

We looked at him puzzled."So I did when I took Eliza to bed."She replies looking at him with concern. "Son,are you alright:?"I ask. " I'm fine.,"He waves me off."Think about it." He says. We look at him puzzled. He blows out a sigh. "Eliza broke her wand when she broke mine."He explains. "Technically she shouldn't be able to antipoof anywhere." We trade shocked glances"Dat's right,ah shouldn't." AW gasps."But I did...how." "good question."I remark. "We can roll this in our heads later."Thomas says."For know we should find that girl." "Right."the rest of us agree.

"we should start in dimsdale." Anti-Rip suggest. "They seem to be appearing in that area" I ping us off.I wonder if we'll find her.

*End of HP's POV*

In the turner house.

*Timmy's POV*

I looked down at the meal my mom prepared. It look like it was going to kill me. I wished they weren't home. I could eat with my fairy family. Well I ate at AntiCosmo's, But still momma wanda was making sundaes and I was stuck trying to choke down this crap. "Timmy are you ok?"dad asks. "You barely touched your food." Who was he kidding,nether had he. "I would,but I'd rather not die of food poisoning." I reply. "Timmy."Mom gasps."That's not nice." I look up at her. "Young man,apologize at once." dad tells me. "Sorry." I parrot. "it's ok hon."She says "I know it's just the depression talking." I kinds of swears flash in my mind. I don't dare utter them.

"Their holding tryouts for junior league football." Dad says. "Why don't you try out Timmy." I look at him like he lost is mind. "Are you high?" I ask dryly. "I'll get killed. If I want to die,I can take care of that myself. " They look at each other,shifting nervously in their chairs. Ah dinner conversations,this is the stuff that brings families and the awkward silence that follows. I notice the salt and pepper was suddenly pink and green. They eyed my with concern,I think they heard what I said.

"Sweety,he's smiling at the condiments again." I hear mom whisper. Dad clears his throat. "Son,Vicky's coming over to babysit."He says. no sooner had he said it the door bell rings."There she is now." Mom says jumping up ang sprinting out the room. Dad squirms in he seat. I look at him dispassionately. "Where are you going?"I ask "To the theater."He stammers. I just stare at him quietly. I knew he hated when I did,so I do it as much as I can. "Timmy!"Vicky squeals picking me up."How I missed you." "Make sure he take his meds."Dad says jump up. "Let's go dear."Him and my mom jet from the room. Soon we here their car peel off.

Vicky drops me to the floor." So your really on meds?"She asks. I nod standing up. I look up at eyes seemed weak. Suddenly she break out coughing. "Whatever, go to your room."She snaps. "I'll be on the couch watching TV." I watch as she leave. My fairy parents poof to my side. "She doesn't look to good." dad says. "I think she's sick." Mom says. "but why would she work if she's sick.?"I walk away from them. "Maybe she doesn't like being home."I shrug. "Timmy what are you doing?"dad asks. "Making tea."I reply. They watch as i make the tea. I start to open a can off chicken soup."Timmy,your making that for vicky,aren't you?" Mom asks.

"Yeah,I am."I reply "She may treat me bad,but if I'm nice to her maybe that'd change." They help me make the soup and two grilled cheese sandwiches."Good luck." Dad says. "we'll meet you upstairs."Mom adds. I nod,and they poof off. I take a deep breath and pick up the tray. When I get to the living room,vicky was laying on the couch. She was curled up under a blanket. "Vick?" I call to her. "Bed twerp!"She shouts. "I..I'm going."I tell her. "But first here. "I sit the tray on her lap. Vick sits up and looks down at the tray. "I hope it helps you feel better." I tell her and start to leave. "Get over here twerp!"She shouts. I swallow and go over to her. I hope she doesn't dump it on my head.

To my relief she doesn't,instead she pulls be into a hug."Thanks Timmy."She says "This is really sweet of you." She give me a soft kiss on the cheek. It felt nice to be hugged by her. Maybe vicky wasn't so icky after all. she pushes me way gently."Now bed twerp." She tells me with a smile. I nod and run off. Maybe,just maybe we can be friends some day. Heck if I'm lucky she'll let me call her sis.

*End Of Timmy's POV*

*Vicky's POV*

I watch as the twerp scamper out the room. He reminded my of a bunny the way he scampers about. I look down at the tray he sat before me. I'm surprised he noticed I was feeling sick. I take I sip of the soup. I relish the feeling of the warm liquid going down. "mmmm."I moan softly. The kid made a good soup "Now why would he be so nice to me. "I think to myself."He probably think's it'll make me be nicer to him. Ha,Fat chance. I lower my spoon. Then again why was I always mean to him. "Oh yeah,he reminded me to much of my bother,who died." I say to no one. I roll the thought around in my head as I finish the soup and sandwiches. I sit the Tray on the coffee table.

"I guess I haven't been fair to him." I think to myself,Picking up the mug of tea." Why won't I lie him get close?" Oh yeah,because I'm a monster. I let out a sigh and take a sip. It was true. Everyone's told me so,Since I was little. No one ever wanted to get close to me. It was always Vicky was a naughty child. Vicky's a bad influence keep her away from her kids. It was all Max's fault. I shutter thinking about my old babysitter. He tortured me,treat me like dirt. He treated me like I treat Timmy.

Tears form in my eyes. "No,I'm not like him."I whimper out,curling up."At least I never beat Timmy. I'll never hurt him like that." But he was on medication for depression,was it my fault? I take another sip of tea,hoping it'll calm the shaking. what have I done to him. He didn't smile as much. Was I doing to him,what Max had done to me. Was I turning him into a monster to? "Fuck!"I scream throwing the cup across the room. I watch it shatter on the wall. I don't care,I just bury my head in my hand and cry.

"Maybe I was the one who should kill myself." I think darkly "After all,Who'd care." I lay on the couch and curl into a ball. Flashes of what max did to me flash before my eyes. Soon there altering with how I treat Timmy. "No no this not again."I whimper."Please stop please stop." I cry in vain. They soon slow before stopping all together. I'm left shaking and crying. Freak. Monster. word and more echo in my mind. I cover my ears to try to shut them out. But my efforts are in vain. Covering your ears do little to silence the screams in your mind.

It's in these moments I'd anything for someone to hold me. Tell me it's going to be ok. In these moments I really need to be told by some one, ANYONE, that they loved me. That I mattered. That for once in my horrible life,I wasn't alone. But that person never come. That person doesn't exists. No matter what to every one I'm Vicky the hated. Vicky the evil. Icky vicky who should be shunned. Vicky the heartless monster."So bet it." I sigh out to no one.I lay my impossibly tired head on the couch."If I can't be loved,I'll give them a good reason to hate me." Even Timmy,After all,how can a person that kind care about a hateful thing like me.

My gaze drift to the tray on the coffee table. I remembered how nice it felt when he hugged me back. How he smiled at me. He sweet little buck toothed smile. Then again,I may not be completely damned after all.

*End of Vicky's POV*

Later that night

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I stared off into the forest. I'm annoyed we couldn't find a trace of the other girl. Father and Thomas had gone back to pixie world,taking a half sleep Eugene with them. I take another sip of tea. Some thing Shining in the distance catches my eye. I fly over to AntiWanda. "Dearest,I'm going to check something out."I tell her."I'll be back shortly. She let out a soft yawn."Ok babeh,be careful now."She replies before falling back asleep. "Want me to come with?"Anti-Rip asks. "No,If it's danger I'll need you to get them to safety."I tell him He nods in agreement.

I fly out the window. I wished I had my wand. but all I had to rely on was my own natural born magic. Magic I was just relearning to use. I reach the source of the glow. To my out right shock,I find the thing glowing was Eliza. But that can't be right,I saw her sleeping beside her mother. Wait,was this Eliza's spirit I was seeing. Was my girl,astral projecting. It made sense,how else could she find a place she's only dreamed about. It also explained why she was naked. I watched her from a far.

She had a long fluffy tail,that bellowed behind her. "My that was one fluffy tail. "I think to myself as I watched her stock a boar. "Correction, those are nine fluffy tails."I note as they begin to sway apart. "My word,My girls a kitsune." I think to my self noting the fox like markings on her tails. I hear a sudden snap. I look down to see I had stepped on a branch. when I look up she's gone. I float to where she stood."Damn,I scared her off."I think to myself. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground. I look up to see her peering down at me. Her eye's had a strange look about them. "Eliza it's me."I call to her. Her head tilt to the side."You remember your father,yes?"

She let's out a soft meow, and sniffs me. "I remain still as she does so. After all if she was as powerful as father says,it was wise not to upset her. "Meow." She says begins to nuzzle me,I guess I passed her test. As I sit up, she rubs against me purring. "Okay, maybe she isn't a fox after I never heard of a nine tailed cat." She seemed to be in a feral state of mind. "Eliza."I call to her. She turns and looks at me. "Can speak?"I ask. She looks at me begins to meow again."I mean english dear." I tell her She looks at me puzzled again. "is this better daddy?" She asks. I look at her shocked.

She hadn't spoken in english,she spoke in ancient antifairy." Yes,that'll do fine."I tell her."How do you know ancient antifairy?" She thinks a moment. "I dunno." She admits "I always speak this way in my or I meow." I nod as I take in her words. then something catches my eye. "Eliza,your are a girl,yes?" I ask looking her over."Yup,last time I checked." She tell my. "But my dear girl,you have a penis."I point out. "What's a penis?"She asks. "That."I reply pointing to it. She look to where I'm pointing. "I always called it a peepee."She says poking it. I chuckle. "Don't all girls have it?" She asks. I pause to find the right words. After all,far be it for me to force her to be something she'd not. "Not all girls."I tell her. "Very few in fact." She turns and bends over. Her cute little cunt comes into full view.

I blush at the sight if it. Well I'll be damned,she had both. "How about this?" She asks,pointing to it. "Er most girls only have that." I tell her."Eliza?Do you still see you peepee when your awake?" She stand and turns back to me."Yup."She chirps happily. I can't help but smile too. Her eye's turn serious as she turns from me."What is it."I ask coming to her side."Someone's here."She says rushing off. "Eliza wait."I shout,following behind her. She stops not far ahead. I land on the branch she was perched on. She looked down at two hunters. Was that all? "We shouldn't be here."one hunter says. "Theses woods are haunted." The other hunter smacks him. "Dem old wise tales."He snaps. "Them some big game in these here woods,I'm gonna catch dem and mount'em on my trophy wall.

Eliza's eyes darken at his words. Could it be she was very ghost she spoke of? "Come on man."The first hunter says."They don't call these part forbidden grove for nothin."Eliza leaps from the branch. When she lands she's was in a feral foxcat form. The hunters stared at her in shock. "Get out this forest."She growls to them "The animals here are not for your stupid trophies." I wonder if she would be ok,if they wanted to eat the animals. "W..wh..hat's it s.s..saying bubba?"The first hunter stutters. "I don't know Billy."Bubba replies."But I'm gonna catch 's gonna make me rich." I turn into a creature of similar form and join her on the ground. "My daughter said to get out our forest."I growl to them.

Horror crosses their 's not surprising I was considerably bigger then Eliza."Look,you don got it's daddy mad." Billy whimpers. "Shut up and run for your damn life."Bubba shouts taking off."HEy..bubba! WAIT FUR ME!" Billy screams racing behind him. Funny,they were so shocked, they seemed to have forgotten they had guns. No matter,it was for the best. I'd rather not get shot. I really didn't want Eliza too ether. Speaking of Eliza."Eliza dear,do you always drive humans from these woods?"I ask "Not always."She says "Only da ones looking for they don't always leave."

"what do you do with the one who don't leave."I asks. "I eat them nom nom"She says. "It's funny,when I do I wake up feeling really full." So that's how she lived on only eating two day a week." Time to head back."I tell her. "But it's not wake time yet."She whines. I turn back to the natural form "Very well,you can stay out and play,I'm going to bed." I head back to the house. "But aren't you already sleep?"She asks,fly beside me. She had lovely butterfly wings."No dear.I'm awake,your asleep." I tell her. She gives me a puzzled looks. "I'll explain when we wake up tomorrow.." She smiles at me."Ok daddy."She replies. We stop at the house.

"Alright,Good night my dear girl."I tell her. She come over and hug me. Her skin is covered in a soft velvet."Night night daddy." I kiss her softly on the head and let her go. She turns to leave."oh one more thing."I call to her,she turns and looks at me."I must say,your wing are lovely my sweet girl."I tell her. She blushes and smiles."Thank you daddy." She giggles and fly back into the wood. I fly back to the bedroom."If everything alright?"Anti-Rip Asks. I turn to see him sitting up waiting for me. "Everything fine, it was just Eliza."I tell he. He looks at the girl sleeping on the bed then at me.I chuckles at his confused expression. "She astral projected out of her body to play in the woods."I tell him.

"Oh..okay."He replies."Is she still out there?"He asks. I lay next to AntiWanda."Yes,she is." I tell him."Protecting the native wild life and eating poachers." "She better not spoil her appetite."AntiWanda says and Anti-Rip laugh. "Good night."I call to them. "Night ."They reply chuckling. I fall swiftly to sleep. Somehow knowing someone was looking out for the family gave me piece of mind.

*End of Anticosmo*

Next morning

*Sanderson's POV*

I looked out my window. It was still early. Pixie world was still waking up. "Your up early."HP remarks. "Any reason why?" I shake my head. "No,Not really."I reply. "I just couldn't sleep any longer." He comes to my side. "You thinking of him aren't you." He asks. "I'm sure AC'll be fine." I nod,but say nothing. "He's not the "HIM" on you mind is he?"HP asks studying my expression. " It doesn't matter."I reply flatly." He's out my reach." I walk away from him. I needed to escape this conversation. "Eddie,you don't now that."He says. "Damn it dad drop it."I snap. I look at him."Please,just drop it."I plead. He nods and agrees.

I ping myself to the shower. I lean against the shower wall. The water feels nice against my skin,my wings. I imagine him. His sweet face,his lovely body. I wanted him,I needed him. I reach down and stroke my throbbing erection. I bet it would be heaven to fuck his cute little ass. I stroke faster think of all the ways I'd ravish my sexy little Timmy. I cum hard. I look at the cum on my hand. I devour it,wishing it was his. Maybe one day. I ping myself dry and walk out the room. HP was sitting on the bed. "Had fun?"He asks smiling knowingly. "AS much as you can by yourself."I reply. "Where's Eugene?"

"I sent him to fetch the grub."HP replies. We hear a ping in the room."Chow time."He says. "I'm afraid not sir."Eugene says."Your wife kicked me out the kitchen. She says you going to act like your married and eat with your damn wife." HP flops backwards on the bed. "I don't wanna."He whines. "We had a deal.I give her money and I don't have to acknowledge her." Eugene sits next to him. "are you going to go down.?"He asks. Before HP can answer his phone rings. He answers and puts it on speaker. "Did your little pet fag give you my message."She snaps. "No,but Eugene did."HP replies dryly. "Maybe you've seen him. He's a shy boy,tad short,kinda weird." "Sir,I'm not weird."Eugene whined.

I laugh,he was so cute when he pouted like that. "Well get your ass down here."She shouts. "And if I don't."HP asks,after putting his arm around a pouty Eugene and kissing his cheek. "I'll out you to the committee."She remarks. Eugene and me gasp,HP remains calm. "GO ahead."He tells her."What?"She shouts "What?"We echo. "You heard me tell mind you you have no proof."He says."Even if you did,You'll still have to live with the shame of not only being divorced,but having once been married to a pixie who'd rather fuck his own nephew then you." She was silent. "It might be worth it to see your wings clipt."She growls. "Would it be worth have yours clipt for hiding out a fag?"HP Counter.

She's silent again."You know what,go to hell."She says darkly."I can't stand to look at you anyway. But know this,send that fag back down here and i'll send him back with bloody wings." And with that she hangs up. "You heard the woman."HP says pinging us dressed."We eat out." Me and Eugene cheer,and HP pings us off.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

Timmy's POV*

I sat at the kitchen table eating my cereal. My parents had waffles and eggs. Cosmo ,wanda and poof hid as condiments again. "So Timmy,about those football try out." dad begins. "Good luck with that." I tell him. "Try not to hurt any kids ,it'll land you in jail." they laugh at my remark.I hated the sound of them sounded fake. I sounded like lies. "Here's a better idea,why don't you try out instead."dad says. I look up at him. He was smiling his usual fake smile."No."I reply flatly. "Come on son,It'll make a man out of you." He tell me. "I can wait till I'm Eighteen."I counter."Twenty one, and I can legally drink."

"oh look at the time,I'll be late for work."Mom announce jumping to her feet. "Bye honey."She kisses my dad on the cheek."By dear."He replies. She whiz by be without a word. It really hurts when she does that. "She could have at least said goodbye."NegaMe huffed."Forget it."I think to him. "Son,I really think you should try out."dad says."It's good for you to spend time with kids your age. You don't even hang out with chester or A. that weird kid that hangs around the dump." "I like hanging out with mark."I tell him. "He never called me a pink hated freak or a creepy fag kid."

He looked at me did Cosmo Wanda and Poof."well if you didn't at like one,your friends wouldn't call you those thing." He says. I look at at him shocked. He wasn't looking at me. "What if I was a was a fag?"I begin. "But your not." He snaps. "But if I was..."i begin again. "Damn it your not gay."He shouts standing up. I looked up at him as he glared down at me. "No son of mine is a damn fag,got it?" I swallow and nod. He walks past me,stopping just behind my chair. He leans close to me"If you were however,I'd have your ass committed to a asylum quicker then you could blink."He hisses into my ear. I fight to keep from shaking. He stands and leave.

Mom and dad poof into fairy form. "Timmy?" Poof call to me. He floats close to me.I grab him a hug him tight. I feel two set of arms around me. I let go and weep into them."Don't cry sport."Mom says "We love you no matter what." I snuggle into her arm. "Even if I was gay?"I ask. "Even though your gay,I still love you sport."She replies."You..You know."Nega me gasp." Dad pulls him into his arms. "Of course we do silly."dad says."We know your gay too." NegaMe blushed brightly. "How?" Nega me asks. I wanted to know that too. "they looked at each other then at us."I'm sorry Timmy."Mom says blushing."You were acting really distant all last week and we got worried."

My heart began to beat rapidly. please tell me they didn't. "We peaked in your sketch book."Dad confesses."It was on that one time.I swear." "mom..dad..how could you."I stammer. "Please don't be mad Timmy."Mom pleaded. "How much did you see?"I ask. "Not much,but boy did you draw some graphic pics of AntiMe and sanderson together." dad replies." While we're on the I have the one with me and Antime making out.I really like that one." I look at him shocked. Mom give him a angry look."no you can't have it."She snaps. "TImmy's giving it to me."me and NegaMe laugh. "No fair,I called it first." Dad whines "Tough."Mom replies licking her tung out at him.

I stand and head out the kitchen. They follow still arguing. Me, poof and NegaMe were still laughing at them . "This is chet Youbetcha reporting on the latest news on the freak snow strom." We freeze in our tracks. "Dims dale is covered with snow. All schools has been canceled." If you don't have to be at work,I suggest you stay home. This is chet Youbetcha sighing off." I couldn't believe my luck. "yes,no school no school."I shouted. Suddenly their's a knock at the door. Nega me hide inside me. My fairy family disguise themselves as cats. I answer the door. Vicky rushes past me and makes a bee line fore the kitchen. I look out the door,snow was everywhere and still coming down. I shut the door and follow Vicky into the kitchen.

"She was sitting drinking something hot from a mug. "You parents called and told me to watch you."She informs me. She had some teen mags in front of her. "So your stuck with me till they get back." I gather my courage and walk up to her."H..How are you feeling Vicky?"I asks. She looks at me,she almost looked shocked. "Fine."She replies."Well better at least." I'm relieved to hear it. I'm also glad her eye didn't look so weak. "Great."I tell her."I'll be in my room." I turn to leave. "Hold it twerp."She calls. I turn and look at her. "Why the sudden concern?" She asks I look at her,unsure of how to answer. "I just do." I tell her. "Why,you should hate me."She says."I'm horrible to you." She had a point. She was mean to me all the time. But I didn't hate her. In fact it really just made me sad.

When she's not looking,and don't know I'm around. she had a sad look in her eyes. In those moments she wasn't mean icky Vicky. She was lonely sweet Vicky who needed a hug. I just wish I was brave enough to go up and hug her,or at least ask what was wrong. Some night,when she babysits me over night I even hear her crying. On those night I'd give anything to have the courage go into her guest room. If nothing else,just to tell her I heard her,and I was there for her. But I can't let her know,not on those night, not in those moments,not now. I was to scared she'll push me away,when in truth,All I wanted was to be near her. "I don't hate you Vicky." I reply. My voice sounded sadder then I meant it to. "Even if you are mean to me."

Vicky was quite."Go to your room twerp."She says finally.I turn and leave. "Timmy,you really care about Vicky,don't you."Mom asks."She's like the big sister I always want,sorta." I reply."Not the mean Vicky she pretends to me. The real Vicky,if that makes any sense." "It make perfect sense." Dad says . Mom and poof agrees. We here a crash in the kitchen. We rush back,Vicky was leaning on the counter. "No..No..I'm not like him."She mumbles falling to her knee. "Timmy,what are you waiting for."Mom Whispers. "Yeah Timmy,Vicky need you." Dad agree."Your the only one who can help her." I know,but well she let me.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Vicky's POV*

I watch TImmy walk out the room. Why did he have to be so kind. I take another sip of hot chocolate. He doesn't hate me. What was the matter with him. "You broke him.."I voice echo's in my mind. "You broke him,like he broke you." I stagger to my feet. "I should lay down." I think to myself. "What next,ar you going to start beating on him?."The voice persists "You already verbally abuse him,why not physically." "No..I'm Not like that." I stammer. I lean On the counter. The mug falls out my hand and shatter on the floor. I remember when Max would beat me for doing such a thing.

"look what you done. You stupid mistake."I could here him shout as he whipped my with his belt. Even if he had broke the mug,I'd still get punished for it. Tears flowed freely from me."Are you going to beat Timmy for your mistake."The voice mocked."Like Max would beat you." Those words are like dull daggers in my heart."No..No..I'm not like him." I cry. "I wouldn't do stop." I cover my ears,and silent beg the horrible voices to leave me alone. I wish more then anything,someone,anyone to save me. To make it go away. I don't want to be alone any more. I can't take it anymore.

Then it happens. The one thing I longed for all my life. I feel arms circle around me,pulling me close. I pull my new found savior close and weep.I let myself enjoy these kind warm embrace. The comfort I desperately needed. Slowly I force myself to open my eyes. I have to see who,in there right mind would dare get this close to the beast. I'm shocked to see,it was Timmy."Timmy?"I begin. "Don't Worry Vicky,I'm here for you."He whispers to me. "I know I'm not much,but I'll always be here if you need me." I feel tears welling up in me again. How can he say such a thing,how can he be so kind. Was he that selfless?

Oh course he was. After all he sacrifice him self to the darkness to save the ones he loved. "Why?"I asks anyway."Why do I even matter?"Because I love you."He says. I crumble into tears. "I don't deserve to be love."I sob. "I'm a monster." He backs away. He lift my gaze up to his. "Your my beloved big sister."He says. "And even though you can be scary,You still deserve to be happy and loved,kay?" He looked at me so lovingly. I lean weakly against the counter."That's so cheesy twerp." I chuckle softly. He walks away and come back with a broom and dust pan." Cheese,maybe."He says "But true none the less."

I smiled as he worked. When he comes back I'm standing up again. He take my hand and we walk to the living room."You should rest."He tells me. His pink and green cat's jump on my lap. Cosmo and Wanda Purr gently to me. Poof jumps up,but struggles to get on the couch. "Do you need anything?"He asks. Lean over and pick up Poof."Nah,I'm good."I tell him. He nods and sits next to me. I kiss Poof on the nose."you know twerp you a pretty sweet kid."I tell him."No wonder they let you have god parents."They all look at me shocked. The look on there faces were priceless. Where's a camera when you need one.

"I..I.."Don't know what your talking about." He stammers,almost choking on his own words. I look at poof. "He thinks I don't remember Poof." I tell the baby fairy in my hands. "What he doesn't know it your god big sister remember every ,Cosmo and Wanda. The fight with the darkness,everything." I tickle Poof,He giggles and poof back to Fairy form."Oops."He gasps. "It's ok cutie,I won't tell." I tell him kissing his cheek. Cosmo and Wanda poof back as well. "Cosmo?Wanda?" Timmy stammer."It's ok sport,as long as she don't tell any one we won't get taken away."Wanda tells him. Cosmo comes to my side."Vicky are you ok?"He asks."You had us really worried." "Yeah,just a mild break down,"I tell him."So why do I remember?"I ask. "Yeah,why didn't that forget-a-stuff work?"Timmy asked.

Wanda and Cosmo traded knowing smiles. Me Timmy and Poof trade confused glances."Timmy,what the one thing magic can't affect?" Cosmo asks. Timmy thinks a moment. His eye grow wide, as he turn to me. "What?"I ask nervously. "Vicky,It can't make you forget anything involving someone you truly love." He tells me. "Do you love me Vicky?" I smile and kiss him on the forehead. "Yeah I do."I reply."Even if you are a weird bucktooth little queer." He looks at me shocked."I looked at your sketch pad,when you were off with Cosmo and Wanda somewhere." "Dude!"He shouts."Can't a kid get any privacy?"

I laugh,he was so cute when he pouted like that.. "Sorry twerp,you shouldn't leave it out in the open." I tell him. "Do you parents know?" He leans on the couch. "Apparently if my dad ever finds out,he'll have me commented."He says. "Sorry kid."I remark. He shrugs. "It's cool."He says. "Is that what he whispered to you?"Wanda asks."TImmy nods. "Don't worry,he just can't know."He says simply. "It's not like I never kept a secret from him." I think we can use a change of subject." So who's the hottie in the shades."I ask. "The who's lap were sitting on kissing. The one with the squarish wings. TImmy blushes deeply. "Timmy,you like Sanderson?"Cosmo and wanda gasps. "WHo's Sanderson?"I ask. This was getting juicy.

*End of Vicky's POV*

At the old house.

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I awake to a chill in the air. AntiWanda had placed Eliza between us."Cozzie why is it so cold?"AntiWanda asks. I antipoof another blanket on us. "I don't know love."I reply."It can be anything. freak storm,some bucktooth boy's wish gone wrong." Oh wow."Eliza exclaim jumping out of the bed. I follow to the widow. "Eliza ,come back to bed before you'll catch cold." I tell her. "Daddy,looky. Snow." I stare shocked out the window. "I thought it didn't snow here," Anti-Rip remarks "it's not supposed to." I reply"It is california after all. It's not even officially fall yet. Hell school just started last week." "Cozzie,what are we gonna do?" AntiWanda asks."Our babeh'll catch cold." "An I gotta pee." Eliza puts in. "There's only one thing to do."I tell them and anti poof us to turner's house.

"Ain't this Timmy's place?" AntiWanda asks. "Yes,his bedroom to be exact." I reply. Eliza makes a beeline for the open bathroom. "Why are we here?"Anti-Rip asks. "Because,Our pink wearing young friend will no doubt have some warm for Eliza to where while we go shopping."I tell at least he can wish for her something." "I'm not gonna talk about it."we heard Timothy shout,storming into the room. "But Timmy,their's nothing wrong with having a crush on sanderson." Wanda tells the boy. I'm shock to hear of this. I'm also surprised there in company of a red haired girl.""Um,Who are they?" The girl asks pointing to us. "Ah AntiMe,Hi!" Cosmo shouts cheerful,as he rush over to hug me.

"So ya got a crush on Eddie,eh?" AntiWanda says ginning at the boy. Timothy blushed deeply. "I do not."He snaps. "AntiCosmo it not that I'm not happy to see you all."Wanda says nervously "But what are you doing hear?" I smile at her."Oh we just stopped my to say hello, us the facilities." I tell her,as I try to push Cosmo off me. "Borrow some old cloths from get off me." Why was he so clingy suddenly."by the way,who's you red haired friend?"I add "That's Vicky,Vicky This is AntiCosmo,My antiFairy counterpart." Cosmo says "That antiWanda,Wanda's Counter part. And that's Anti-Rip."My word,He actually sounded proud,when he called me his counter part.

Cosmo waves his wand. "Oh yeah."He adds,poofing NegaTImothy out of Timothy."That's NegaTimmy,Timmy's Darker half."NegaTimothy hide shyly behind Timothy. Victoria walk over to the shy boy."Nice to meet ya dark twerp." She says to him smiling. "It's nice to meet all of you."She adds. Nega Timothy wave at her. "Cosmo get off me."I tell the dim fairy again. "Ah,daddy's hugging his boyfriend."I hear Eliza shout. It appears to be our turn to turn red."E..Eliza,D..Don't say such silly things." I stutter,feeling the heat of my blush. I feel Cosmo's arms tighten around me. I look down at him,he was looking up at me. I could tell there was something he wanted to dare not too.

"Cosmo,off me now."I tell him gently."Just a lil longer AntiMe."He whispers.I pat him on the head."oh Very well." To be honest.I rather enjoyed have him near. Is that...bad?I watch Eliza rush over to Poof and the to little ones embrace,"Hi Poof."She says to him."Hi Lizzy."Poof Replies. She then turns her attention to Victoria. "Hi,I'm Eliza."She tell her. "Hi Eliza,I'm Vicky."Victoria replies. I look over to a oddly quite Anti-Rip. He floats over to me."My word she's Stunning." He gasps. "Hey AC,Think I have a shout with her." "You like Vicky?"Cosmo asks." You should totally go for it,She's single." We both look at him.

I'm shock a young girl as lovely as she,didn't have a boyfriend. "Here we are." Wanda shouts suddenly. A nice outfit for our Lizzy."She poofs the clothes on the girl. She pause and looks at us. "Wait a sec,didn't your wands break?"She asks. "Yes they did."I tell learned to Antipoof about without them" "WoooW."The fairies and both Timothys gasps. "Speaking of AntiPoof."Victoria chimes in. "Where's the AntiPoof?" "Right here."AntiWanda says patting her Stomach proudly."He ain't been born yet." Victoria rushes over to her. "wow,may I?" She asks. "Go ahead. "AntiWanda replies." Victoria touches her stomach."Aaaww,He's Kicking."She coos

Anti-Rip antipoof to human form."My dear Victoria."He calls to her,floating close."Wow,no one ever calls me that."She remarks. "Really,they should it's a lovely name?"Anti-Rip remarks."Almost as lovely as You are." Victoria blushes "Your sweet,Anti-Rip."She says. "Will you do me the honor of have dinner with me tonight."Anti-Rip asks. Victoria looks at him stunned,then smiles."I'd love to." She says kissing his cheek. "I'll pick you up at ,say 8:00pm?" He asks. "Sound great." Victoria replies. Anti-Rip floats to my side. "Till then." He says. "On that note we'll take our leave." I announce.

AntiWanda picks up Eliza And joins us.I gently push Cosmo off me. "Do you have to."Cosmo pouts. Wanda and our Timothy's look equally saddened. "I'm afraid so."I tell then." It's not safe for us to stay her. You know jorgan like to pop in and out."They nod sadly. "What's the big deal?" Victoria asks. "Jorgan hates Antifairies." Timothy tell her. "He also will take NegaMe away if he knew about him." "Let me guess,He'll take your fairy family if he knew they were letting you hang around antifairies,right?"Victoria ask."Worse."Wanda Replies."If he knew you still remembered,He'll take us away from Timmy forever." Victoria gasps."But,that's not his fault."She stammer." Doesn't matter."Timothy tells her."He'll say rules are rules." Before she can respond there's a lunerpoof,and we find ourselves in the closet. Leaving only Cosmo,wanda, Poof and Timothy outside.

"Eliza,did you do that?"I ask "Shhh."she replies. Soon after we here a atomic poof in the room. My heart freezes "Damn it,not now."I think to myself."If he finds us,we're all dead meat."

* End of AntiCosmo's POV*

Pixie world

*HP's POV*

I stare at my depressed son. Thomas was poking at his food. So was Eugene? "Thompson,Leave Sanderson's food alone." I sigh to him. "But Sir,I'm still hungry." Eugene whines. "Order something else." Thomas tells him." He waves over a waitress."What can I get ya?" She asks. "What do you want Thompson?" Thomas asks Eugene. "I'll have another Hungry Pixie breakfast platter." Eugene Replies. "And Another round of Coffee."I add. She look at Eugene then floats away. Eugene shift nervously." What has that look about?"He asks uneasily. Thomas gave him a pat on the back. "She's probably just wondering how such a tiny pixie,can pack away so much grub." Thomas says laughing.

Eugene blushed and poked at his plate. "I get really hungry." Eugene says quietly. "So what's eating you Sanderson?" I ask Thomas. He give me a puzzled look."Sir?What do you mean." He asks "Don't play dumb Sanderson."I tell him. "Thompson ate more of your food then you did." He looks at his food,Then give Eugene a annoyed look. "No wonder I'm still hungry."He comment,slapping Eugene on the head. "Ooww. Sir,Sanderson hit me." Eugene whined. "Sanderson hit me."Mocked Thomas."Next time keep you paws off my food." "Your weren't eating it." Eugene pouts."Can't a pixie think,WITHOUT his food being poached?" Thomas asks. "Um,...no?"Eugene Replies.."Well now,there you have it." I Laugh.

Thomas is about the smack Eugene again when the Waitress come over with the food. "Here's your order." She place the food in front of Thomas. "This is his."Thomas says pointing to the food then Eugene." Come to thing of it she did that the first time too. "oops, my bad."She says uncaring."Well give it to him" Thomas demands. "Can you just.."She begins. "NOW!" Thomas snaps. She lift the platter and sits it in front of Eugene."Here you go,sir."She says grudgingly. "Thanks."Eugene replies,too focused on his foods to hear the venom in her words. "anything else"?"She ask,more to us,I think then Eugene. "Yes,I'd like another beacon and egg platter."Thomas says.

"Very good sir."She turns to me. "And you?" She asks. Instead of replying I turn to Eugene."Thompson,need anything else? I ask him. Something tell me,this bitch was going to ping off as soon as I said no. "Oh, i get some mint chocolate creamer for my coffee?"Eugene replies. I turn to the waitress."Got that?"I ask. She grimace and nods. "And what would you like sir?"She asks me. "Nothing,I'm good." I reply. I smile as she ping off in a huff."I don't think she like me." Eugene comments. "Meh,you probably reminds her of some guy who broke her heart."Thomas remarks. "Eugene ponders his word a moment then turn his attention back to his food.

"So What were you Thinking about?" I ask Thomas sighs deeply. "Just someone."He says. "Got Ti on your mind?" I ask. He nods. "I can't seem to stop thinking about..her."Thomas admits. The waitress come back over. "Your platter sir."She says. "Where's the creamer."I ask annoyed. "Oh dear I forgot."The bitch lies. "Well you got to minute to get it." I tell her."Or I'll have your ass fired." She looks at me shocked,I glare at her in return. She pings off and quickly come back with the creamer. "Here you go sir." She says holding it out to me."I didn't ask for it."I remind her. "I did."Eugene informs her smiling. "Over here." She turn and grudgingly give it to him. "Thank's." He chirps The waitress says nothing and ping off. I'm so not leaving her a tip.

"You should ask TI out."Eugene suggest. "At least tell her how you feel." We look at him shocked. "I think she likes someone else." Thomas says. "You think,but you don't know." I point out. "He's right."Eugene agrees. "If I let fear get in my way,I'd be down some awesome friends." Thomas looks down sadly."To her all I'll ever be is a boring tight ass pixie."Thomas says. I could hear the pain in his voice. It broke my heart. "Sanderson,you never know till you try."Eugene says,placing a comforting hand on Thomas's arm ."I'm just a low rank Cubicle pixie,who can't even get respect from a 's ever guess or even believe I could be friends with The Head Pixie and he right hand man. "

So he did notice,and still he smiled at her. That my friends,is sheer class. Makes be proud to have him as my boyfriend. "You think I should?"Thomas asks. "It's like Lizzy said,She was totally making eyes at you." Eugene points look at me."Dude,go for it."I tell him. "You'll regret it if you don't." Thomas blushes and looks at his food. "I will,next time I see her."He vows. Now, I just hope Turners out the closet. Humans can do that...Right?

*End of HP's POV*

At the Turner's house,Timmy's room

*Timmy's POV*

I look shocked at jorgan. "Timmy Turner,what is the meaning of this."He asks. Mom looked terrified,so did enough dad just looked really pissed. "What are you talking about?"I ask. "Don't act like you don't know."Jorgan booms. I look at him defiantly. "Don't YOU act like you know what I know when I don't know."I snap back. "Now spit out what you know that I don't know that you think I know." He looks at be a bit confused before shaking his head. "Explain this freak snow storm."He shouted pointing to the window. "Oh that,."I say,turning to the window. "Yes,that." He the hell was he always shouting. Jorgan needs to take one of my pills and chill the hell down. "Well, hurry up and Wish it away." He shouts again. "Jorgan,Timmy didn't wish for that snow storm."Dad says coming between us."I'm sorry,but you'll have to bully someone else's god child for a change,Timmy's innocent."

Jorgan glares at him,but dad stands his ground. "You know the penalty for lying right?"Jorgan Growled. "Yeah Yeah,You'll take us from Timmy.. again,We'll suffer eternal damnation,get sent to bed without dessert. " Dad mocks him "But you can't do any of that ,because we're telling the truth. Now if you have no other business,get out and leave Timmy ALONE!" I can't believe he shouted..at Jorgan. From the look on his face,nether could Jorgan. "Fine,I'll go."Jorgan growls,then grabs dad by the glared into him. Dad met his glare head on. "Don't think I'll let you get away with speaking to me like that again." He shouts throwing Dad hard to the bed."

"Cosmo!" Mom and me shouts. Daddy."Cry Poof. "Maybe I should look keep another more stable family in line just in case."Jorgan shouts."You not touching my son,EVER."Dad shouts. Something tell me he didn't just mean Poof. But,maybe it's just wishful thinking. Jorgan says nothing,instead just atomicpoofs out the room. Dad was shaking.I don't know is it was from fear or it was hugged him "You idiot,you could have gotten hurt." She sobbed. "I'd heal." Dad replies smiling. "Cosmo,well down."Says a profoundly shocked AntiCosmo."I never knew you had it in you." To be honest,nether did I.

Dad bushes"I'm just sick of him picking on Timmy."He says,looking at me. "To tell you the truth,I don't stand up for him near enough,I'm sorry Timmy."I hug him tightly. "Don't worry about it dad."I tell him. "Do you forgive me to NegaTimmy?" He asks NegaMe."Totally dad."Nega me says coming over to hug him too."Well we'll be off."AntiCosmo says. "AntiME wait." Dad calls to him " Yes,cosmo?" AntiCosmo Replies. Dad poof over to him. "Can we go shopping with you?"Dad asks. "Cosmo,if your caught.."AntiCosmo begins only to be cut off by a hug from dad."We'll face the danger together."Dad tell him."As a family."

AntiCosmo Wraps his arms around dad. "You are a fool,FairyMe."Anticosmo says. "If it's ok with AntiWanda and Wanda,I will not object." "Your dad has a huge crush on AC."mom whispers to me.I look at her stunned."He don't know I know,but I do." I smile at her."Your ok with that?"I whisper back. She looks at the two hugging."are you kidding?look at them."She Replies."There's adorable together. Just like you and Sanderson." She says giving me a smile. I smile as well. "Is it ok with you ladies."AntiCosmo asks. "Yay,I get ta go shopping with Wanni." AntiWanda cheered. "I'm cool with it."Mom says.

We're poofed to Dimsdale mall. All fairies and Anti fairies disguised as humans. My heart almost stops,AntiCosmo was a hunk as a human. Dad wasn't hard on the eye ether,nether was Anti-Rip. Me and Vicky took a moment to drink in the beefy buffet."Man,they look so hot!" Vick Whispers to me. "I know,my hearts going nuts."I whisper back. "Are those asses are just wearing those pants,or is it the other way around ?"Lizzy whispers .Me and Vicky at her then each other,We both break out giggles as well. "You said it sis."We both tell her. "I wonder what they look like with their shirts off." Vick muses. "Remind me to wish us to a nice beachy resort sometime."I tell them. "I nice nudest beach."Lizzy suggest. " Ooo good idea."Vicky swoon."We could see,what kinda wand there packing."

"Ok,remember that you guy."I tell them."Wish us to a nudist resort,sometime soon. With Sanderson in tow." "Noted."They agree "What are you children whispering about?" AntiCosmo asks,calling to us. "We look at each other then him. "Where we want to go!" We answer. "we're not here for frivolity."He tells us,"Perhaps later,if there's time." "Ok."We reply. First we go clothes shopping. Then we pick up some plumbing supplies and tools. AntiCosmo fill us in on what HP told him about spirit kids."Wow,Twerp I always knew you were special,but damn."Vicky says I blush at her words. "Thank's sis. I tell her. "All our labors are,done."AntiCosmo Says"Where should we go next?"

"Food court. I'm hungry."Dad whines. "Me too."Agrees Poof. "Food court it is."AntiCosmo says, we all cheer. At the food court,we pick a secluded corner to dine. I notice a small girl watching us. She caught me eye,because she's been following us all morning. Not once have I seen her with an adult. "Where to next.?"Dad asks. "How about a the toy store?"AntiWanda Suggests. "Lizzy need new toys." "I do too."I chime in. "No you don't."mom says. "Yes,I do."I protest."Right NegaMe." NegaMe nods."He right mom." He agrees. "We need new games." I see AntiCosmo reach don for something."Now now dear girl."He says looking down. "It's not nice to steal."

I look down,he was holding that girl. She was holding his wallet. When did she get so close. She looks at him with frightened eye. "She's busted Run for it." Someone says. She turns and look at some teen fleeing from the scene. "It appears Your friends have left you high and dry."AntiCosmo says. "please let me go." The little girl pleads." I won't do it again, I promise." AntiCosmo takes his wallet from her. "Where are your parents?"He asks."I don't think she has any."I remark. "She's been tailing us all day, I never saw her with a adult." The little girl burst into tears."I don wanna go to a orphanage."She sobs. "I'm scared of rats." "Really? Them's good eaten."Eliza says. "She's right. "AntiWanda agrees" Especially deep fried with a side of green and some okra." We all look at the two ,like their nuts.

"Are you sure,she's not you long lost daughter?"I ask AntiCosmo. "She really make you wunder,don't she."He replies before turning back to the girl. "I'm not sending you any where." He tells her. "Would you like to join us?" THe girl look at us then at the food. "Ok."She says happily. AntiCosmo Sit's her next to Eliza. "I'll be right back."He tell us."I'm going to get her a little something." "OK."We reply. "Hi,I'm Eliza."Eliza tells her"What yur name?" "I'm Carmen."The little girl replies."you got pretty eyes." Eliza beams"Thank you ."Eliza says happily "So do you." Carmen blushes and looks down."Thank you." Eliza was right. Her eyes were ocean blue. They almost glowed next to her flowing raven black hair. Wait was it me, or did her hair also had shades of deep purple and dark blue.

"Ah,I got's Two daughter now."AntiWanda Squealed with joy "Correction we got three daughters." Mom say,putting a arm around couldn't have smiled brighter. AntiWanda beams with had just finished telling Carmen who the rest of us are,when AntiCosmo comes over with her food. "So have you learned this charming young girl's name."He asks the group."This is carmen."Eliza tells him. "Carmen,that's daddy his names AntiCosmo." "Hi."Carmen waves. "Pleased to meet you." AntiCosmo replies smiling. "Don't you guy think carmen has pretty hair?"I ask the group. They look at me puzzled. "Yes,it is."AntiCosmo says " It's has lovely purple and blue highlights?" He says,his voice drifting at the end of the sentences. "My word,she the stargirl."He gasps.

Carmen looks up from her food."I'm a what?"She asks. "Your a spirit kid."I tell her."Carmen tell me,What happened to your parents?"Mom asks. Carmen looks at her food. "They didn't want me anymore."She says."So they kicked me other kids said I could stay with them,but I had to steal something." Don't Worry Carmen."Dad says."You can Stay with AntiMe?" AntiCosmo put a arm around her. "Of course she can."He says "If you'd like." "Yeah." Carmen says happily,hugging him. Vicky checks her watch. "We better hurry."She says "It's getting late,And I got to get Timmy back before his parents show up.

After a quick trip to the toy's store and a second trip to the clothes store, We finally get back to my house. I flop exhausted on the couch. Poof Flops on top of me. Everyone finds a seat and kick up their heels. We should head home."AntiCosmo states."That house Isn't going to repair itself." He didn't seem all that motivated to do so. Suddenly the phone rings. "Father,your hat's ringing."NegaMe says. "Thank you dear boy."AntiCosmo replied,lazily taking his hat off. " Hello?"He answers, "I'm at Timothy's house... Yes,I know the risks... hmm a question?.. shoot." "HAVE YOU LOST YOU FUCKING MIND!?"HP shouted over the phone."No father is have not lost my mind."AntiCosmo replies."But I may have lost a good amount of my hearing. "

The rest of us try to muffle our there's a ping in the room.""Don't be a smart ass!"HP Shouts."Do you you have any idea how much it'll kill me if something was to happen to you! Or AntiWanda! Or AntiRip!" AntiCosmo looked shocked."I'm..I'm sorry father."He blows out a sigh. I sit up."How is it AC's your son." I ask,settling Poof on my lap. "He's adopted,sorta."HP says. He eye's settle on Carmen who was already hugging a happy Eugene. His eyes go from her to Vicky,who was lazily curled up in Anti-Rip's arms. Anti-Rip looked like he was cloud nine. "What the hell?We're collecting kids now."Asks HP. "Their more spirit Kids."AntiCosmo tells him.

"I'm not a spirit kid."Vicky says. "Vicky,don't you think it's odd your eyes are pink."I point out. "That's it."She replies"to tired,to sick, to much info.I'm crashing." Anti-Rip touches her forehead."Sick?"He echos concerned. "My dark angel,you shouldn't have been out in such dreadful weather." Vicky snuggles closer to him,Anti-Rip turns from blue to red."I'm ok,you don't mind me resting on you, do you?" She asks."Not at all."He stammers. HP rolls his eye's and turn to AntiCosmo." You have any idea,The danger your putting me in."He says. AntiCosmo Stiffen."you in danger?" He huffs. HP floats over to AntiCosmo. "Yes me."HP repeated."Because the only way he'll kill you or AR or AW is over my dead body."

"Wow it must be nice to have a dad who care so much about you."Dad says. The sadness is clear in his voice. He leans against mom. Mom strokes his hair. HP floats over to him. "Cosmo,what are you talking about?"HP asks. Dad jumps "N..N..Nothing."He says quickly. HP smirks at him. "oh,just checking."He says Dad look down sadly "For a moment,You almost made it sound like you weren't my son." HP adds floating away,Only to be pinned down by dad."Cosmo,Try not to beak me in half."Moans a dazed HP. There's another ring of the time it comes from the end table. "Hello?"Vicky answers. "Uh huh...ok...I'll do that...gotcha..sweet.. bye." She flops back down on Anti-Rip.

"TImmy,your ... Human parents said they have to leave town on conference,they'll me back in two weeks."She tell me." I'm to stay here and watch you till then." I stare at her shocked."Just like that? They didn't even pack."I tell her. "Is it really that hard being around me?" I didn't expect her or Anyone to answer. I stand and walk out the room. I say nothing else, I just leave. I go into the kitchen. I don't want any one to see me cry. I hear someone come in behind me. "Am I so unloveable,My own parents hate being around me?"I asks who I think is Cosmo or Wanda." You are an exquisite boy Timothy." AntiCosmo says."The kind of young man,I'm proud to consider my son." I turn to him shocked.

He walks over to me. "I not sure sure how you feel about me."He goes on."But I always have and always will love you."He pulls my into his arms." I hope one day you'll except me as you father. I over his shoulder and see mom and dad watching us, smiling. I pull back from him. "Mom,I wish I had my sketchbook." I call to waves her wand and grant my wish. I quickly flip through It's pages I find what I'm looking for. I tear out just page and hand it to my father,AntiCosmo."I've always have." I tell him. He looks at the picture then at me. "Timothy." He says hugging me felt amazing to be in his arms. "I don't need the Turners."I think to myself."I have a real family."

*End of TImmy's POV*


	5. Chapter 5-Blossoming Connections

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 5: Blossoming Connections

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I sit quietly in my new livingroom gazing at the picture timothy drew. I can't believe he drew it. Not be cause of how well it was drawn,not that it isn't well drawn. The detail was amazing. No, what I couldn't believe was the drew me with him. He was even smiling in AntiWanda's arms as he held my gaze drift to the little artist who's head now rested on my lap. He seemed so content. My heart swelled with pride. "Ok,the Pluming's all hooked up."HP announces coming into the room. "So the heating. " He looks around the room. "Were is everybody?" He asks puzzled. "AntiWanda and Wanda are in the kitchen cooking. Carmen ,Lizzy and Victoria are helping them. Anti-Rip is setting a place for his and Victoria's date."I Inform him. "Thomas and Eugene went to pixie world to pick up groceries. Cosmo and NegaTimothy are in fairyworld picking up baby supplies. NegaTimothy is disguised as Timothy. Timothy and I have just completed our list of duties and are now resting."

He comes over and sits next to me. "What's that?"He asks gesturing to the picture in my hand."It's a lovely picture Timothy drew,would you like to see it?"I reply. He nods,and I hand it to him. He looks at the picture then me,then Timothy. A bright smile crosses his handsome face. "Daww,he likes you." Father remarks ginning. "So it appears."I reply. "When I gained his favor,is beyond me." "At least you have it." Thomas remarks. Me and Father turned to see him walking into the room. "I'm sure you have it as well."I assure him,noting the deep sadness in his eyes. He kneels in front of Timothy "We all now human kids hate pixies." He says sadly. "Thomas,you said you'll at least try." Father remarks. "I am,It's just so hard to get the words out."Thomas replies sadly.

He looked as though he was near tears. And since he was a pixie,that was really saying something. He leans towards Timothy. "I only I had a sign he liked me too." Thomas sighs,as he stokes the boys hair. Then,almost as if answering his prayers,Timothy leans forward and kiss him. Thomas indulge in the heaven of the boys lips. "Tommy,thank...you."Timothy comment's."The chocolates were awesome." Thomas falls backwards. Wanda comes into the Room. "D..D..Did he call me..Tommy?" Asks a shocked Pixie."Wanda,do TImothy know anyone by the name of Thomas."I ask her. Wanda looks at me puzzled."Hmmm. Other then Sanderson,I don't think Timmy know another Thomas."She replies. "Why do you ask?"

She looks a at blushing Sanderson."Daww, he so cute when he blushes like that." Wanda remark picking up Thomas. Thomas just hangs in her arms, in perpetual shock. "Oh before I forget,Dinner's ready." She says as she lays Thomas next to Timothy. "Wanda,Why did you put me here."Asks A nervous Thomas. "You thank me in a second. "She replies. We give a perplexed look. Then it happens. Timothy rolls over and Pulls Thomas into his arms, Snuggling into him. "TImothy loves to cuddle in his sleep."Wanda Chuckles. Who knew Wanda could be so wicked.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV,Sanderson's POV*

My heart was already pining madly ,When Ti pulled me into his arms,it almost bursts free. Why was she teasing me like this. It was damn cruel. To make matters worst. Dad and Havoc wasn't lifting a finger to help me. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. " "Timmy."Wanda call heart stops pinging. I turn to look at him. He was still asleep. "Wanda,don't you think you should wait till Thomas moves first."Dad asks. "No."Wanda says simply."Timmy,time to get up." "Shh Wanda,At least let the poor boy wiggle free."Havoc Whispers. Sadly it's to late. Timmy wakes up and looks right into my shades-clade eyes.

I want more then anything to run away and hide. I wait,frozen in place,for him to shove me away. For him to call me a sick pervert. To yell at Havoc and Wanda for letting my get so close. I feel myself get pulled forward,as he tightens his hold on me. "Hi Eddie,"He says sleepily. "Hi."I breath out. "Time for dinner sport." Wanda calls. Timmy sits up. "Ok Mom." He says. He sits me next to him. "Sorry for grabbing you." He tells me. "I tend to latch onto things in my sleep." He gives me a kiss on th cheek,then dashes out the room. I'm left staring in his wake. Note to self lay next to Timmy more often."Oh and Eddie."Wanda calls. "I look at her shocked. I can't believe she called me Eddie."

"If you want,feel free to call me clarissa."She tells me."Or Logic,there both my middle names." I smile at her. I'd love too."I reply. Dad floats over to her."Does that go for me too?"He asks. I see hope twinkling in his eye."Well...actually."Wanda stammer."It's ok if you don't"Dad says offering her a sad smile. "it's not that I don't want you 's just..."Wanda replies. Why did she seem so shy suddenly."I was hoping you'd keep calling me Wanda." She didn't look him in the eye. dad beamed with joy."That's fine with me."He tell her."Aww,thank Big Papa."Wanda shouts hugging dad.

"Let get to Dinner before it get cold."Havoc says,floating up. "Thomas can you fly or if you wings still jelly." I float up to him. "My wing were never jelly."I huff."Riiiiight."Havoc replies smirking. I raise my wand to zap him."Thomas stop he doesn't have his wand."dad shouts. It's to late the blast have already left me wand. "Shit."I spit I watch helplessly as it hurls to my brother." As if by instinct,Havoc lifts his hand and summons up a magic shield. The blast is deflected away from him. "My turn he chuckles," His shield disappears and he lift his hand and send a blast my way.

"I could only stare at him shocked. "Thomas,put up your shield."Havoc shouts. I quickly lift my wand and bring up a shield. The blast still knock me rushes to my side."Thomas are you alright?"He asks concerned. I just nod. "Really,if you going to pick a play magic fight with me I expects you to stay present." He huffs. "Havoc,you pulled up a shield."I stammer. "Yes,a far better on then your."He chuckles." A shocked dad and Wanda floats over to us." AntiCosmo?How did you put up that shield." Wanda asks. "And how did you send that blast?" Father asks. "Err...with my...Wand?" Havoc replies looking at his bare hand. "He give us a wicked grin."Tell you what,I'll explain over dinner,Yes?" "Yes!"The three of us shout."

*End Of Sanderson POV*

Unwish Island.

"Gary's POV*

I sat in my cell, looking down at my chains. I felt like crying. But There were no tear lift in me to fall. I missed him. My sweet TC,I missed him dearly. I cover my ears trying to shut out the scream of the poor Timmy clones being slaughtered. This is not how TimTim meant it to be. He wanted us to have a nice place to relax. He gave us a paradise. Why did they have to ruin it. Turn something so beautiful,into a living nightmare. I mean yeah the Timmy clone were meant to our punching bags. But he never intended them to feel pain. To suffer so horribly. They were never meant to...die.

Be they rewired the machine. Broke it in my not only could the Timmy clones suffer, they can now make female Timmy clones. Called Timantha clones. The female clones had it worse. Not only were they beaten mercilessly. They were raped as well. Although I suspect some of the male clones were being raped as well. The thought made me feel sick. It was only a matter of time before I was lumped in with them. They said I looked too much like TimTim. It didn't help matter I befriended a Clone. My sweet TC. I tried to shield him from the abuse. Keeping him in my room,to myself.

But they fond him anyway. THey found us,sleeping in each others arms. That when they through me in was quickly executed, before my very eyes. He didn't cry,He didn't beg for his life. He only begged for mine. That was days ago. I look up into the night sky. It looked almost soul-crushing black. Despite being on a tropical island. The cell was bitterly cold. I jump at the sudden touch on my shoulder. " ,Were here to help you." Smiles a Timantha clone. I stare at her shocked." Why?" I ask puzzled. "Because we saw how you begged them to spare TC."Replies a Timmy clone."Beside,your the only one who is kind to us."The Timantha clone adds." The cost is clear." Another TImantha clone call.

We rush from the cell. I look at the second Timantha's stomach."you can get pregnant now?" I almost shout. "She nods sadly. "In the morning they will force my to have a abortion,nether I or my baby are meant to survive." I suddenly feel sicker." ."Whispers the TImmy clone,as he catches me."I'm okay booboo." I mutter weakly. He put my arm around his neck and helps me along. "Some clones have hidden in the jungle."He tell me. "We want to fight beck,but they're to powerful." I look at the pregnant Timantha clone. "I hope your going to run for it."I tell her. She looks at me startled."I am."She says.

I smile at her. "Good,I hope you and your baby stay healthy." I tell her. The Timmy clone next to me smiles. I'm guessing it was his kid. We make it out side to the docks. Just as we're getting int the boat,sirens blare. "He's escaped." Someone shout in the in the distance. "I jump out the bout and push it off." " !What are you doing?"Shout the first Timantha clone. "Giving you time to escape." I shout back. "I couldn't save TC,but I can at least save you,and the helpless little one inside you." The timmy couple hold hands. "But what about you?!" Shout the pregnant Timantha." I'll be fine!"I shout. "I'm leaving this island,to get help! And when I return,We'll return this island to the paradise TimTim meant it to be."

I watch as my friends sail into the night. I pray they make it safely to their destination. I hear choppers in the distance. I run towards them. Dash through the spot light and towards the jungle. I dodge the enemy and dive into the thick brush. As I weave through I can hear ruthless snarl of Flipsy clones behind me. That's right booboo,the creepy freak cloned flipsy. Except these weren't cuddly little flipping puppies. They were huge,snarling, clone shredding beasts. And right now they were after my blood. I try not to think about that,and just keep running. "TimTim,I hope I live to see you again."I think to myself. I trip and I'm suddenly surrounded by flipsy clones. "I guess I won't."

I close eye and wait for the pain. I bid farewell To TimTim and Ask forgiveness to the island Timmy's for failing them. Then it happens. A blast ring out into the night and blast away the clones. I look up to see a girl and a baby?I must be imagining things."Run! They shout,Already fading away. I nod and take off. I don't know how,but I just got pardoned.

*End of Gary's POV,Eliza's POV.

I look down at the little blue baby. " You think he'll make it?" I ask. He merely shrugs. "I think so."He replies."Then again,what do I know.I'm not even born yet." I giggle,he had a point. "We should head back."I tell him. "He nods. "Say hi to Poof for me." He says. I kiss his cheek." Ok Cutie." I replies we both return to our bodies. I one my eyes, as a hand reach for me. I jump and fall out mah chair."I'm sorry babeh,I din mean ta startle ya."I hear momma say. "I was just wakin ya fer supper." I look up at her with a smile. "It's ok mommy." I reply

I jump up an give her a hug. She hugs me back. Daddy float in wit momma Wanda unkey Eddie and grampy. Daddy looked plenty pleased wit himself. Mama float over to ask what he's grinning about. I look at my Teddy bear. He still needed a eye glass and a floaty hat thing. I frown,I couldn't find ether at the toy store. "Shucks havoc,where am I gonna find ya a Floaty hat and smart lookin eye piece like daddy got." I sigh to him,pouting. There's a antipoof on my Teddy. When da smoke clear he has a eye piece. He's even dressed like daddy. "Havoc?Where in sam hill did you get dem fancy duds" I think to mah self lookin around. "Up here my dear." I hear daddy say.

I look up to see him floating above me. "Like it?" He asks. "Yes!" I shouts hugging havoc. "Now he look like you daddy." He lands next to me. "Come along dear,your dinner is waiting." He says taking me by the hand. I like holding daddy's hand it made meh feel safe. We all get seated. I wonder how come they don't say grace. I tug at Daddy sleeve as he serves me, mah chow. "Daddy,How come we don say grace?"I ask. Daddy just smile at me and pass on da mashed tatters. "Because AntiFairies don't pray before eating."He whispers to meh." We refuse to worship a needy god." I watch him place some chicken on his plate. "Who do we worship?" I ask as he puts some on mine.

"Well,Like many magic races,we worship the fates." He pass da chicken on. "And in there infinite wisdom,they already know how thankful we are." He kisses me on the forehead. "How very grateful I am." I look up at him and heaps a bunch of veggies on mah plate."Now eat up,before it get's cold." I Nod and dive pass the veggies on. I look around the table. My family was talking and laughing togedder. I never knew it could be like this. I liked it ,it felt nice. It was nice not be alone anymore,To not be lonely anymore. I swallow mah food as I remember something. "Hey poof."I call to him. Poof looks at me wit a smile. "Yeah sissy."He haulers back. "Antiyou says Hi." I shout to him. Poof look at mommy's tummy."Hi antiMe."Poof calls. Everyone else just looks pleny shocked,even daddy. I don know why,guess dare jus funny that way.

*End of Eliza's POV*

Fairy world

*Norms POV*

I lay in my wretched cage. I hated the way they kept me locked up like a animal. They won't even let me go back in my lamp to recharge. I never thought,I'd miss the damn thing. I hated feeling this weak.I think back to this morning."

*That morning."

Wake up genie filth."The gourd shouted pressing his "joy"buzzer. I jump up with a scream. I glare at him. He shocks me again. "Watch who your eyeballing boy."He sneers. With a poof,I'm floating before him naked. I cover up the best I can. "It ain't nothing I haven't seen before." huffs turning on the hose. He blast me into the wall with it. I struggle just to breath. I here a poof and soap powder rains down on my. I shield my eyes from it. When I'm good and sudsy it stops. Soon the water does too. I'm left gasping for air. "Quit being a drama queen"The guard snaps "We both know you don't need to breath."

He's right,I don't. But there's just something about having you lungs crushed in you chest,that make you miss it dearly. I scream as he press the button again. being wet only makes it hurt more. I glare at him,only to be shocked again,and again. He keep going,till I give him what he wants. I beg him to stop. I kill me to do so,but I have no choice. "He poof up my food and give it to me. To my surprise it's bacon and eggs. Hell, I don't even mind it's canadian beacon. I put it down to get dressed. I hear a fly unzip. I redress in record time. just as finish I hear him say."I almost forgot the OJ."HE laugh. And I watch helplessly as he pisses on my food. "

"Figure."I think darkly to Myself as he poof away. I kick the food into a wall. I hated starving. I hated this place. I go into my cage and sit. "What ever."I tell myself. "I can wait for dinner. At least Binky serves me the good stuff."

*End Flashback*

I curl up on the cage floor. I wonder if binky was coming back. If he told jorgan,I'm sure I would have been beaten already. Then again,he never shown much concern for the little butter ball,seeing how he slaps him around when the mood strikes him. I fell a surge of anger at the thought. Binky deserved better then that. He was sweet, kind loving. He deserves better. He 's doesn't deserve to be kicked around. To be punched, slapped around...raped. The guilt of what I've done hits me hard. What have I done. No wonder he was late. I remember then pain in his eyes when he left.

I feel myself shake as the shame threatens to drown me. maybe I did deserve to be away, punished, tortured. Binky was the one person who showed me kindness,and I preyed on him. I hear the door open and slam shut. I tremble at the sounds of step heading my way. I wait the gourd to unleash the hose on me. To tell me I was never going to gaze on Binky's sweet face again. The thought Of never seeing my sweet cream puff again,hurts worst of all. I don't get the hose. No cruel laughter ring out. All I get is a gentle touch on my head. I look up at concerned lavender eyes.

I stare at him. To overwhelmed with shock to move. I feel his gentle finger run through my hair. "Norm?Why are you shaking?" He asks "Your nt catching cold are you?" IT's then,In that moment I lose it. I grab him, and hold him tightly,sobbing into him. "I'm sorry I hurt you."I sob "I so, so sorry Binky."

*End of Norms POV,Binky's POV*

I look down at Norm. I never expected him to apologize. I hug him back. The truth is,I wasn't even mad about it any more. "I forgive you Norm."I tell him. I raise my wand and poof up his shower.I poof him undressed and lead him to it. I turn on the water and make sure it's nice and warm for him. While I'm checking he takes my wand. I look at him."Norm,give it back."I huff. I'm poofed undressed. "Relax cream puff."He says flashing a cute smile. "Why don't you join me." I was feeling achy. To his surprise I agree. We get into the shower together. He wash my back and I wash his. I feel him kneel behind me.

"It didn't hurt too much did it?" He asks, as he begins to massage my shoulders. "No,it wasn't that bad."I admit. The massage felt great. I feel him kiss my neck. "I'm glad,I really wasn't trying to hurt you."He says. "Tell me CreamPuff,how come you didn't tell Jorgan?" He asks. Honestly I've been asking myself the same thing. "I was afraid of what he might do."I tell him He wraps his arms around me and pull me on to his lap. "Your the victim remember."He says"He wouldn't have blamed you." I turn and look him in the eyes."I wasn't worried about him hurting me." I reply. "I was scared he'd hurt you."

Norm looks at me shocked. Then he lean forward and kisses me. I kiss him back. I relish the power of his lips. I pull back. Why was I acting this way.I'm not gay. I even had a girlfriend. So why did he excite me so much. Why was it so hard not to think of him. Why did he drive me so crazy."I.. I should get you dinner ready." I tell him,pulling away. He nods and let's me go. I poof us up some towels. While he's drying his hair I poof up his meal. I look at the regulation's book. It said I was to give him gruel and stale bread. It didn't sound like a healthy meal,so instead I made a steak dinner.

I feel his arms around me again."Why don't you join me creampuff?"He asks. I let out a annoyed sigh. "Will you stop calling me that?" I sigh."And why do you keep touching me. " "No I wont stop calling you that."He mocks"And I keep touching you because you so damn cute."I blush at him calling me cute, But I move away from him any how. "So will you?"He asks. "Will I what?"I ask back. "Will you join me for din?"He asks "I don't like steak."I tell him. His eye widen as he starts to drool."I'm having steak."He asks with gleaming eyes. "Yes,"I reply. "Your getting too thin,so I made you something heavy"

He looks at me shocked,I looked at him puzzled."I didn't realize you cared enough to notice."He says quietly. Why did I notice. Why do I care so much. He's evil,a menace. So why does it hurt to see him suffer. He follows me to the table. "Aaww you even poofed up those little baby veggie things." He says hugging me. I decide to join him,poofing up my own meal. "Call it a date and I'm out us here."I warn him. "Right Creampuff."He agrees. "Thanks Binky."He says. I look up,he wasn't looking at me. "For what?" I ask. "For being so kind to me." He says."It..mean allot to me." My heart flutters like crazy. "My pleasure Norm." I reply,surprised by my own honesty.

*End of Binky's POV*

Later that night, Pixie world.

*Sanderson's POV*

I stare at the ceiling. I was silently kicking myself. I asked for for a sign,and got it. Still I was too chicken to tell him how I feel. There was just something about him that makes me weak."He'll never love you. Your a psycho?" The voices echo in my mind. " You can't even love,how can you make him happy." I close my eyes. "Shut up."I think to them."I can love.I can make him happy." "you'll beat him,you freak."They hiss"You break them,make him a freak like you." I cover my ears."No,I'll be good to him."I whimper "He might like the pain." "The voices laugh."see you want to hurt him already." They sneer. They were right. I wanted to beat him. Make him scream. Delight in the divine taste of his blood. But I also wanted to hold him after.

I wanted to cuddle him,and let him now even though his dark master brought him pain. His Master still loved him. More then anything. His master loved him. "He'll hate you. He'll fight you."The voices growled."He'll turn you in and your wing will be clipt again. this time they'll be cut clean off." I shake at the mere thought of my wings being cut again. "No..."I whimper out. "He might even ask to do the honors." They mock me. "No he wouldn't do that!"I shout, near tears."He wouldn't..He wouldn't." I feel a hand on my head. I look up th see dad looking down at me. I don't even remember him coming into my room.

"It's ok Thomas."He says,looking a me with concern. "I'm here." I relish his touch. It helped quite the mad voices in my mind. I snuggle close to him. I place my head on his lap. "Want to tell me about it?"He asks. "They think I'm going to hurt him."I whimper out." Do you want to?"He asks. "Not in a bad way."I reply."I just want to see him bleed a little." He smiles down at me. "Always the little sadist." He 's a note of pride in his voice. "Daddy,do you think he'll come to hate me."I ask. "Nah,the kid a pain slut written all over him." He replies. "I notice you didn't tell him." I let out a sigh.

"I chickened out."I sigh. "you have time." He tells me. There's a knock at the door. "Come in!" I call. "Can I come in sirs." Asks Eugene. "You know you can." I call to him. He come in and lays next to me. He snuggles close,almost desperately. "Eugene, Are you ok?" Dad asks. He nods,but we both can tell he was crying. I wrap my arms around him. I'm guessing he had another fight with his dad. The ass always bullied him for being the only nonbrute in the family. His brothers were worse. "Eugene,You'll feel better if you talk about it." dad says. Eugene's quite for a moment. Dad and me trade worried glances. "He threw me into a wall. "Eugene sobbed."He grabbed me by the wing and slammed me into the wall."

I feel my blood boil. I know dad was furious. "Why?" dad asks,The anger clear in his voice. "One of my brothers said I was checking him out in the shower this morning." Eugene explains. "I tried to tell him I wasn't even home at the time,but he didn't believe me. that's when he slammed me and told me to get out. He said I can't come home for a week." "Your not going back there EVER!" Dad almost growls. "You can move in here." Eugene sits up."No."He says to our surprise."I'm not giving your wife any ammo to hurt you with." "I hate the idea of you being there,."dad says,now on the verge of tears himself. "I'll stay with a friend in antiPixie world." Eugene says. "Me and dad look at each other then at him. "You know a AntiPixie?" I ask. "Yeah,why?" He asks back,puzzled."I'm not allowed to?"

"Dad shakes his head."Your allowed to be friends with who ever you like." He replies."We just didn't know you knew any." "Who is he anyway?" I asks. "He's AntiEugene." He says. dad look at him funny. "Doesn't he work for HAP" dad asks. "Yup."Eugene replies. "How is Anti me."Dad asks. Eugene shrugs. "I dunno, never met him." Dad almost looks sad. "oh,okay." We look at him with concern, dad only smiles at us. "Let's get some sleep." He says. The three of us crawl under the covers. "Hey Eddie,did you tell Ti how you feel yet."Eugene asks. "Nah,he chickened out."Dad replies."I did not."I snap. "I'm just waiting for the right moment." "Riiiiight."they reply chuckling. "Fuck you both."I huff. They look at each other then at me." we're game." they grin. I smirk in return. so much for getting sleep."

Suddenly Eugene lets out a whimper. We both look at him. "Eugene? Are you alright." I ask. Me and dad both sit up. Dad reaches over me and pulls Eugene into his arms. "My wings hurt." Eugene whimpers. "Thomas get some healing salve." Dad orders. I quickly retrieve it from the bath room and return. "Looks like there'll be no sex tonight."Dad sighs. "but I'm horny."Eugene whined. "You wings are pretty bruised."I tell him. "They need to be as still as possible." "I can lye still while you plow me." Eugene counters."Or how about I give guys blow jobs and beat off." I had to hand it to him,he was dedicated. When dad finish rubbing salve on is wings,he lays down. Eugene rested his head on his chest.

"You can fuck tomorrow." dad says. I lay down as well. Dad pulls me close to him. "Tonight,you'll have to settle for being cuddled."Dad add,as I lay my head on he chest as well."both of you."It's just as well. I was feeling exhausted anyway. I feel dad lazily play with my hair.I drape my arm across Eugene's waist,and let out a content sigh.I fall quickly to sleep,listening to the soft pinging of dad's heart.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

The next day.

*Timmy's POV*

I walk down the was weird to see the street covered in snow this time of year. I look at the shopping list in my hand. Sure I could have wished this stuff up,but I wanted to go for a walk. "Hey fag." I hear some say. I ignore it and keep walking. Speaking of. I really should tell tootie I'm gay. But how? I didn't want to hurt her,or loose her as a friend. Then again,I wasn't doing her any favors letting her hang on to false hope. "I said yo fag!" The voice calls louder. Again I ignore it. I wished who ever that ass was calling would answer already. My thought drift back to Tootie. Maybe I an email her. No,that'd be just dirty.

I let out a heavy sigh. I trusted her,she was my best friend. She always believed in me. Maybe I should do the same. Someone suddenly grabs me and twirl me around. I look up at a pissed off Francis. "Hey fag boy,didn't you here me calling you." He growled at me. "No?" I reply. "Well I was." He says punching me in the stomach. I fall to my knees. "Next time I call you better answer." He snaps kicking me. I grab a hand full of snow and through it him his face. "Aaaahhhgg."He shouts. I jump to my feet and take off. He's hot on my heels. We weave through the crowed. He was obviously chasing my,I way obviously scared. Yet no one bothered to help me.

I duck into the park,hoping to shake him. But it's no good. Now I was in a place no one can hear me scream I try not to panic. I'm suddenly pulled into some bushes. I begin to scream,but a tentacle covers my mouth. "Timmeh brah,it's me." Mark Whispers to me. I look at him. "Where are you fag?"I hear Francis shout. "Whoa I know you've been down lately, I had no idea yo felt so down you can not vanquish some earth punk." Mark comments. He had no idea. I look down. "I've been better, I reply. "Fear not Timmeh." He says flicking his fake-a-fier He turned into a copy of me. "I'll lure him away,so you can get away safely.

"Mark."I breath out. He place a hand on me shoulder "No need to thank me brah." He says "Your my best bud,and buds always look out for each other. I almost hug him,but I knew it's sorts out his instead I give him a grateful smile. He smiles back and dash off. "There you are."Francis shouts." I watch as he chases Mark out of sight. I begin to shake,from both cold and fear. "Please get away mark."I think to my self.

*End Of Timmy's POV,Tootie's POV*

I rush into the park. I look around for Timmy. I hope he was ok. Then I spot him creeping out of some bushes. I walk to him quietly. I'd shout to him,but I didn't know if that bully was still around. He jumps when I tap his shoulder. "Timmy,It's just me." I tell him. He let's out a sigh,then turn to me. "We got to get out of here." He says. He grabs my hand and leads me out the park. I can't believe he's touching my hand. Even if it's through our gloves. He stops suddenly, when we're a bit away,and let's my hand go. I try to take his hand again,but he pulls away. Why was he doing this? Have I done something wrong? Was it so unbearable to touch me?

He turns to me,he seemed so serious. I panic,why was he mad at me? "You shouldn't be around me Tootie." He says. "I'm no good for you." He turns and just walks away. "Why Timmy?" I asks rushing after him. He stops but doesn't look at me. He was shaking. "I can't love you like you want me too."He says "Like you deserve to be." I could see tear stream from him. I was crying too. I knew what he meant. I knew all along. I just couldn't make myself face the truth. The boy I loved. The person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with...was gay. "It's because your .gay,isn't it?" I ask.

He nods"That why you need to stay away from me."He says. "I hate...I hate how much it hurt you when I reject you. But I can't just lead you on ether. So it's best if you just stay away." So that's why he was aways pushing me away. avoiding me. He was protecting me. He really did love me.I'm both overjoyed and crushed. He was the most wonderful boy I've ever met,but He could never love me,Not in that way. Well so be it. If I can't have him as a boyfriend ,Then I'll have him as my bestfriend. I rush forward and take his hand. I looks at me with saddened eyes. "Oh I miss your smile."I can't help but think. "If only you knew how much I cared."

"Tootie."He begins.I put my hand over his mouth to quite him.  
Tootie: ? You with sad eye,Don't be I realize it,It's hard to take courage.  
In world full of people your can loose sight of it the darkness inside can make you feel so small.?

He looks at me shocked. I pull him into a hug and hold him tight.I stroke his hair as I continue my song.

Tootie: ?But I'll see your true colors shining through.I'll see true colors and that's why I love you.  
So don't be afraid to let them true colors,True colors are beautiful like a rainbow.?

Timmy pulls away from me. "I can't love you Tootie."He says,near tears again."I know you love me Timmy."I tell him. "Just not in that way." "Your okay with it."He asks. I nod and smile. "I'm not going to lie,It hurt to know I'll never be with you."I admit"But I rather just be your friend,then not have you at all." He stare at me shocked."Tootie,I don't know what to say. I kiss his forehead.

Tootie:?Show me a smile 't be 't remember when,I last saw you laughing.  
If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can call me up,coz you know I'll be there.?

I take his hand,this time he doesn't pull away. I smile at him,he smiles back. How I missed that smile,his glow. We walk down the street hand in hand. I never felt so happy. So what I can't be his girlfriend. I never been this close to him. And all I ever wanted was just to be near him.

Tootie:?And I'll see you true colors shining through.I'll see you true colors,that's why I love you.  
So don't be afraid to let them true colors,True colors are beautiful like a rainbow.?

*End Of Tootie's POV,Timmy's POV*

I felt so good to hold her hand. I really did love Tootie. She was my bestfriend. She was like a sister to me. I'm glad I told her,I let her in. Because more then anything I just wanted to be near her.I wonder if my sister had lived,would she be like you? I like to think so. I don't know why,but Tootie reminded me of her. I may not be able to be with her,but at least I can be with Tootie.

Tootie:?Just like a rainbow.?

Maybe I should tell her about Cosmo and Wanda. You know what I will,someday. I'll ask them first. I'm kinda surprised.I never knew she could sing so well.

Tootie:?If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can call me up,because you know I'll be there.  
And I'll see you true colors shining through.I'll see you true color because that's why I love don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors,true colors are beautiful like a rainbow.?

"Your a great singer Tootie." I remark. She smiles and blushes. "Hey why were you the park?" I ask. Her hand tightens in mine. "I saw that bully kid chase you in there."She replies "I was worried,so I went in looking for you." That's my Tootie, she's always there when I need her. So's Mark chang.I hope he was alright. "Where are we going?"Tootie asks drawing me from my thought. "To the store,Vicky sent me to pick up egg and some stuff."I heard she was watching you till your parents got back."She says sadly. "I'm sorry."

I just smile at her. "It's cool." I tell her." I like having Vicky around." She looks at me shocked. "T..Timmy did you hit your head."She says"Vicky's a monster." I wince at her harsh words."She's not that bad."I reply."She can be pretty cool,when she wants to be." I almost laugh at the look on her face. "We made peace Tootie."I tell her."We're friends now." She looks down sadly. "I wish we could be friends." She says. " You and Vicky right?" I ask. "Yeah." She confirms. I warp arm around her waist. "Don't worry Tootie."I tel her." You will be someday." "You think so."She ask. "Totally,All you have to do is give each other a chance."

*End of Timmy's POV*

At the old House.

*NegaTimmy's POV*

Timmy Went off on a errand. It felt weird not being close to him. It felt lonely,I didn't like it. Father was teaching our fairy family how to use wandless magic. The rest of the antifamily too. Carmen and Eliza sat next to me,enchanted by the display. A stray beam narrowly misses father. "Anti-Rip!"Father shout to him "Stop showing off in front of Victoria and pay attention. " Vicky giggles from her chair, Anti-Rip blushes. "Sorry AC." Anti-Rip says. I feel a tug at my sleeve. I look down and see Eliza looking up at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay NegaTimmy?" She asks. I look at her puzzled. "Yeah,why?" I asked. "You all sweaty." She points out. She was right, I was sweating. But why, it wasn't hot in here. in fact,it was kinda chilly. I was even shaking,but why? "Unkey AntiCosmo!" Carmen Shout's "NegaTimmy's Sick."

Father rushes over to me. All eyes are on me. It makes me feel uneasy. "Calm yourself NegaTimothy." Father says. "Their just concerned about you." I look at him. Anti-Rip comes over as well. "What's wrong?" He asks. "I..I don't know." I tell him. "He's all sweaty and he gotz the shakes." Eliza says. Anti-Rip Cheek my heart and eyes. "He's going into blood withdrawal." He says. "What? He isn't a Antifairy."Father says. "Maybe not a antifairy,but he is a anti." Anti-Rip Replies." "AntiMe? Do Antifairies drink blood?" Dad asks. Him and Mom was leaning on the couch behind me. Mother was next to mom. "Yes, we do." Father replies. Mom looks nervously at Mother. Father notices. "Is something wrong Wanda?" He asks nervously. "When was the last time you guys had any?" Dad asks. "I had a glass before we left home." Mother says "Right before bed."

"How long can you go without it?Mom asks. "Two weeks." Mother replies. Mom and dad trade nervous glances. "What's come over you two?" Anti-Rip asks Puzzled. Father is silent. "Anti-Rip she pregnant." Mom Replies. "Doesn't that mean she should up her blood intake?" Anti-Rip nods,as he pour blood in a glass. "Yes it does," He replies. "But It'll be hard to do that,our blood supplies is limited." Mom gives him a annoyed look. "What's wrong with fairy blood?"She huffs. Father looks at her shocked."F..fairyme."Mother breathes out. " She's right."Dad says. "Can't you just get blood from me and Wanda." Both mom and dad looked serious. "If you need human blood,I can spare a bit." Vicky says. "Also You never had a problem with pixie blood before." HP says,drawing attention to himself.

He, Eddie and Eugene floated over. "To answer you,there's nothing wrong with fairy blood." Anti-Rip says handing me the cup. "It seems I was wrong,We have a quite steady supply of it."He looks at me and add"Drink it all negaTimmy." I nod and begin drinking. The null ache that was building in me began to ease away at the first sip. The stuff was great. I find myself guzzling it all. Carmen look up at Eddie. He smiles down at her. "Hi Carmen."He says says picking her up. She hugs him Tightly. "Hi daddy." She chirps. We all look at her shocked.. I think none of us where as shocked as Eddie.

"No wonder she never called me Father." Father says grinning. "Daww,Eddie's got a baby." My mothers coo. "I..I do?" Eddie stammers. "You don't want to be my daddy?"Carmen asks sadly. "I'd love to be." Eddie replies smiling as he hug her. He looks at Everyone."I got a kid."He Wings fluttered with joy. "It must be nice to have parents." I mutter to myself. My hat is almost slapped off. "Ya say dat like you aint got no kin."Mother huffs. I look at her stunned. "I'm just a shadow of Timmy." I tell here. Even though I called her Mother, I called them mom, dad, father,deep down I knew. They only was kind to me,because I was part of Timmy. In short, they only tolerated me.

"Your are your own person."Mom says. "She's Right NegaTimothy." Father says. "No I'm not."I says sadly. "isn't that why I don't have my own name? Instead I'm just called NegaTimmy." Father lifts up Eliza and sits next to me."I'm my own person,Am I not?" He asks. "I look at him puzzled. "Sure you are." I reply. "Well my names AntiCosmo." He says. "That's why Cosmo call me AntiMe. Just because we're someone's darker half, doesn't mean were merely their shadow. Or any less complete." "AntiMe's right."dad chimes in." If anything, We're better for having each other." I look at them. "So you guys..really want me?" I ask.

"I'm Antipoofed into my mothers arms. "Of course we do." Mom says. "Yur our babeh." Mother adds. So I do have a family after all. I look at my family. A fairly odd one at that.

*later the day.*

I'm laying lazily on the floor,Timmy was laying across me. "Must you two lay in a heap like that?"Father asks,looking at us funny. "We had spent the whole morning fixing the house. " I whine "We get to lay in a heap if we wanna." Father chuckles. "Very well. "Cables hooked up. HP tells us. "You get all the channels,and some known only to monkeys" He rush past him and perch in front of the telly. "Turn it on. Turn it on." We chant. Father turns it on. and news come on. "Nooooo."We kids whine. "We bring you live coverage of AntiFairy world being signed over to it's new ruler,AntiBinky."

"What?'Father shouts. "That's insane." They showed AntiBinky and Jorgan. Jorgan looked very Happy. AntiBinky looked really pissed for someone who just got the keys to the kingdom. "We couldn't be happier."Jorgan says."Hopefully this new ruler will try to bridge relations with Fairy world and AntiFairyworld." The reporter turns to AntiBinky. "How do You feel about this AntiBinky." "Are we done?"He asks darkly "I want to go home." The reporter chuckles nervously. "Eager to put out new laws." She asks. " I see nothing wrong with the old ones." He says "I just want to get back to my lab." "Silly boy." Jorgan says. "Rule the new ruler. AntiCosmo's Dead when..."The Telly changes channels.

"You children are far to young for the news."Father says nervously"Watch some delightfully violent cartoons." Eliza rushes over to him. Vicky does as well. "Daddy,there not really going to kill you,Are they?" Vicky asks hugging him. Father silently hugs his daughters. "You shouldn't worry about such thing." He tells them. "It's all my fault ain't it." Eliza cries. "No,not at all,my dark angel."Father says. I suddenly feel sick.

*End Off NegaTimmy's POV,Timmy's POV*

"I need some Air."I Announce. I run out the room before anyone can reply. I fall to my knees when I reach out side. I pause to suck in much needed breath. They were really going to kill him . My Father, My..beloved. I make my way to the front steps. I lean weakly against the banister. It feels like my heart is bleeding in my chest. I hear a ping behind me. I don't bother to see who it is. "isn't using magic to kill against the rules."I sits next to me. "Only humans."He replies. "I don't want him to die." I tell him,tears filling my eyes. "I don't want anyone in my family to die."

Sanderson put's his arm around me and pulls me close. "We won't let them hurt our Antifamily." He tells me. "I promise." It felt nice to be in his arms. This was the first time we've been this counting the time I accidently pulled him into my arms.I had hope he wasn't mad about it. Or about me kissing his cheek. "Hey sanderson."I begin. "Call me Eddie."He heart flutters. "Hey Eddie."I begin again. "Yeah?" He replies. "I..I.."Why was it so hard to get the words out. I've said it a dozen time to Trixie. But this time was different. I didn't mind being rejected by her. I really didn't love her. I was just faking so no one would ask why I never hit on any other girls.

"I think your really cool." I manage to spit out. I don't dare look at him."Me?Cool?" HE stammers shocked. I keep looking down and just nod. "You do remember I'm a Pixie,Right?" He asks. I nod. "I still think your really cool."I tell him. "And...and really cute." I can't believe I finally told heart was going crazy. I wish he'd says something, anything to break this awkward silence.

*End of Timmy's POV,Sanderson's POV*

He..He thinks I'm cool? AND cute? I was shocked. Even the voices in my head were stunned speechless. I want to shout with joy. I wanted to do flips. I wanted to...cry. It hits me. He likes me,only because he doesn't know what a maniac I am. If he did,he'd hate me. It hurts to think this but it's true. But maybe I was reading in to much into his word. Yeah,that had to me it. "Ti..Are you saying you like me." I stammer, scarcely believing I was uttering the words. "In a romantic sense?" He look up at me. "Do you think...You could want someone like me as a boyfriend?"He asks My heart stops.

Was this really happening. I had to be dreaming. "He says that now,but wait till he really knows you."The voices in my head growl "He'll reject you. Run from you in fear." "I'd love nothing more then to be your boyfriend. " sadness fills his lovely eye. I'd kill to see them in color,to see him in color. But color was forbidden to us pixies. "But,You have someone else."He says sadly " Some gorgeous boy or girl,right." Tears fall down his cheeks. "I'm not good enough for you."I tell him. "I'm sick,I'll only end up hurting you." He looks at me with panic stricken eyes. " "What's wrong with you?" He asks."You not in pain are you?" I draw a deep breath. "I have a mental illness."I I reply."I'm a sociopath." He looks ate me puzzled. " I hear voices and I tend to kill things."I tell him.

I wait for it to sink it. For the fear to sink in. "So you like a serial killer." He asks. I nod, He stares at me blankly. His eye widen . I watch lovely lips part. I know he's going to scream,to run away.. He way going to hide from me and never let me near him again.

*End of Sanderson's POV*Timmy's POV*

He was a lunatic? I should be scared out my mind. Any sane person would run, hide, hell scream. But I was far from sane. Isn't that why I'm on medication. I open my mouth and say the first thing that come to my sick little mind. "Wow,I bet your really cute covered in blood." I tell him. He looks at me shocked. I'm busy picturing him, blood dripping from his lovely skin. A murderous look in his eyes "Your nuts, aren't you?"He asks. I shrug. "That's why my parent have me on meds."I reply. "I thought that was for depression." He asks. I look away. "When your mind is filled with dark thought of hurting yourself,people tend to think your depressed." I reply, Looking down. "I'm in a pretty good mood most the time actually."

He grabs me and pulls me close." Can I ask you something?" He ask. I look up at him."Go ahead."I tell him. "Now that you know I'm not only a evil power mad pixie,but a sick psychotic murderer." He says smiling darkly at me. I love that smile."Do you Still Want me as a boyfriend?" I snuggle into his arms. I could feel darkness radiating from him. I could smell his evil. It was intoxicating. "If You'll let me." I reply. He slaps me. Right across the thigh. I yelp in pain. I feel the heat of where he hit me. It burned so good. "Last chance to back out he says darkly."Once I make you mine,I'll kill anyone you stand in my way of keeping you. You'll never be free of me. I'll never let you go,even if you BEG me. "

I shutter at the darkness of his tone. It wasn't was excitement. Wild, untamed excitement. "In other 'll Never escape my madness." He continues. HE strikes me time it's across the ass.I yelp again in pain. Mom and momma poofs out side. "What's all the yelling about?" Mom asks puzzled. "Nothing,we're just talking." Eddie says with a wicked smirk. They look at each other then at me. I simply smile at the. "We're talking about our feelings."I tell them." "Oh,Sorry to interrupt."Mom says."You boys have fun now.,"momma giggles."They turn to go back inside. "We tell the udders if dey here yellin." "It's just you two being ..playful."Mom finishes for her."They poof back inside.

Another hard smack to the bottom draw my attention back to him."Answer time." He says,ignoring my yelp. I pull close to him and kiss his sweet lips. "Take me,I'm Yours." I tell him. "Never,ever curse me with horrid freedom again."His hold on me tightens His kisses me back, harshly. He kisses me like he owned my very soul. A soul I free give to him. He pulls back far too soon. He push me done."Lay still."He orders. I happily obey. He lifts my coat and shirt. I shutter as cold air hits my back. He holds his hand in front of me. A knife is pinged into it. I look at the shining blade puzzled.

A gag is pinged over my hands are bound in front of me.I look up at him. "One last yes or no."He says,running the blade along my he going to cut me?"Answer no and I'll let you go,we'll act like nothing ever happened and remain good friends. Answer yes,and I'll make you mine forever,but I'll also carve my initials into the small of you back. So the question is, Will you stay with me,love me,and be my mate forever?" He eyes seems loving when he asks the question. I wanted with all my heart to hug him,and swear to never leave him. My gag is pinged off so I can answer."Yes Tommy." I manage."I'll stay with you,love you madly, and be forever by your side as your mate." He smiles a dark smile. "Thank you Timmy."He says pinging my gag back one."I love you too babe."

My heart flutter,to hear him call me by name. I feel the blades touch. It's suddenly hot. He cuts into me. I scream in pain. only muffles ring out. He carve his initials into to me. Marking me for ever as his. The severity of my situation sinks in. It hits me hard. It cut's me deeper then his blade. There was no turning back, Somehow I knew,there wasn't even a chance to wish this away. He owned me now,And I will never be free again. I hear footsteps. Tommy pays it no mind and keep cutting. I look up. Mad green eye peer at me from a vail of dark hair. "Having fun Timothy?" He asks,chuckling.

He takes a seat next to cradles my head in his hand. I nuzzle it. "Marking him already?"Father asks."Yup."Tommy replies."Have you told him? He asks. "He thinks I'll look cute covered in blood."Tommy says,his voice bubbling with joy. Father looks down at me. He wore a sadistic smile on his handsome face. "That's so sweet of you Timothy." He says. Theirs a poof behind time Tommy freezes." "Wow,That's gonna smart tomorrow. Dad says looking down at me. "I'll say." Mom Agrees. "I remember when Cozzie marked me." Momma says choked up."What are you doing here?"Tommy asks nervously." well Big papa,said what you were doing was like a dark marriage ritual among dark beings."Mom explains. "We wanted to be here for Timmy's big moment."

I smile to myself. Tommy says nothing and continues. I'm so happy my family could be here for this. If I'm lucky maybe Father will mark me too ,if Tommy permits. When Tommy finishes he lick some of my blood from the blade. "Want the rest?"He Offers father." Father takes the blade and licks the remaining blood off."My Timothy,what delightful blood you have." He remark handing the blade back to Tommy. "Thank you Father."I reply. Tommy cuts his own hand. He let's his blood flow into my open wound. "Welcome to the Issmade clan, beloved." Tommy says. I feel my wound closing. He sits me up. I cuddle into his arms. "Hey AntiME."Dad says. "How come you last name isn't antiCosma?" Father smiles."It is. officially."Father replies. "Issmade is a last name father came up with. It's one that we all share,since none of us are allowed to legally change out last name. We go by Issmade in secret. "

"Why?" Mom asks "If no one knows about it the what's the point?" "May I answer that?" HP asks."Go ahead father." Father replies. "Its only functions to make us feel connected to each other."HP explains. "My last name is Anderson, and you know Thomas last name is sanderson. But when we go by issmade,we become one unite,understand." Mom, dad, and poof nod. "Wanda Clarissa Logic Issmade." Mom says aloud. "I like the sound of that." HP wraps a arm around her. "It's sounds lovely."He says "Does this mean dey gets clan markings too?" Momma shouts happily. "Why not."HP says. "Of course that mean Timmy's going to be cut a second time." "Alright." I almost shout. I cover my mouth and blush.

Eugene float over to me. "Finally another pain lover in the family." He says moving my hand from my mouth. "Isn't it awesome how it hurts so good." I smile at him. "Isn't it."I reply

*End of TImmy's POV,AntiCosmo's POV*

"we should go inside."I tell them"This ceremony is done topless,and we don't want little ones catching cold." The rest of my brethren agrees. Once inside,I lead to to the special magic room I had set up. "Alright Tops off."Squeals Antiwanda." Bras too?" Asks a shy Victoria."Yes my too." I reply. Anti-Rip look as though he might faint. AntiWanda was already topless and taking off Eliza's top. Victoria shyly takes hers off, bra as well." Man,momma's got bigger tits then me." She whines. "At least there bigger then mine."Eliza offers. Victoria smiles at her. "true,thanks squirt."Victoria says, patting Eliza's head.

Soon the whole family is topless. I notice Timothy drinking in the sight of Thomas's bare chest. "A sudden squeal draw my attention elsewhere. AntiWanda was playing with Wanda's boobs. "Ya got some real nice jigglies Wanni." AntiWanda chuckles. She was right, they where nice indeed. My view is suddenly blocked by Cosmo. "Looking good AntiMe."He remarks hugging me. I blush both at his words and the sensation of his bare chest rubbing against mine. "Same to you love."I almost moan. My hand rake through his hair. Why does this dim-witted fairy make my heart flutter this way. He seemed so happy in my arms. I kiss him softly on the cheek. He snuggles into me. I float backward,allowing him to rest on top of me.

"AntiMe,Will you mark me too?"He asks. "I don't think Wanda would like that."I remind him. " His eyes take a look of sadness. "I can ask her." He says. "I'm sure she won't mind." I kiss his cheek again. "If she'll allow me."I tell him. "I'd be honored too." "To what?" I hear Wanda ask. I'm glad she overheard. I hated the thought of him leaving my arms. "Can AntiMe Mark me?" Cosmo asks."Like Eddie marked Timmy." I look up at her as well. "Cosmo,I thought you were gonna mark me?"She says sadly. "I Mean After I mark you silly." Cosmo replies. "Oh,in that case. IT's cool." Wanda says. She kisses us both on the forehead. "You boys make such a cute couple."

"Alright,if everyone done drinking in the eye candy." Father announces,"Let the ceremony begin." We line the initiates anyone going to mark their mates?"Father asks. "I'm marking Wanda." Cosmo calls. He looks at me."I'll be marking Cosmo." I announce. My dim poppet beams. "If she's willing...I'd like to."Anti-Rip begins floating to Victoria." I'd like to mark..Victoria." Victoria blushes. "I'd like that," She says kissing his cheek."I'll make you a good husband,I swear." Anti-Rip vows. "I know you will AR."Victoria Replies." Anyone else?" Father asks. The room is silent. "Alright." He turn to Eugene." Eugene come here." Eugene obeys faithfully."May I mark you,love?" Father asks him. "I'm all yours." Eugene replies."

"I got a question,"Wanda call. "How do you know who marks who?" I float over to her. "The dominant partner does the marking."I explain. The dominant also carves they're submissive mates initials somewhere on their hand ,then they drip their blood into their new mate open wound." She nods. "In that case,shouldn't I mark Cosmo?" She asks. I look at Cosmo then her."Yes, you should be the one marking him."I reply. She look at AntiWanda. "Can I mark her too.?" Wanda asks shyly. "Yeehaa,course ya can." AntiWanda shouts pouncing on Wanda. "yay,I get marked twice."Cosmo cheers. "I feel so loved. " I smile at him. He was so delightfully stupid.

Father pings up , Wanda, Anti-Rip takes a seat." Victoria walk over to Anti-Rip."If the dominant one does the marking."She says with a wicked grin."Then your in my seat sexy." Anti-Rip looks at Victoria shocked. There eye's clash. "I'm the dominant one."He state firmly. "She leans close to him. Her eyes take on an evil glare. "No one,I mean no one dominates me." She stats just as firmly." Now be a good boy and climb on momma's lap,And I won't have whip that sexy little ass of you,kay?" Anti-Rip swallows hard. "Yes,my dark angel."He replies. He slips from the seat. Victoria grab him by the tie and pull him into a kiss. A kiss he seemed to relish. "Good boy."She says releasing him. She take her seat. He gaze at her blushing.

I hand out Spirit knives. It was good summoning practice. I look to Timothy. I wanted nothing more then to carve my initials into the boy. Thomas pushes him forward. "You can if you want."He says ,As if he read my mind. "I don't think,his other parent would take it well." I point out. "Ooo, do it Cozzie." AntiWanda cheers." Wouldn't that be incest?"Wanda asks. "Incest is niiiice." Chirps Cosmo." Both me and wanda look at the dim wit. "Yes it is." I answer her question. She look at me,I can see she was thinking about it. "Only if Timmy's ok with it." She says finally. I turn back to Timothy. I was almost afraid to ask him. After all I just got to call me father. I didn't want to move to quickly for him. "I'd be honored if you did,Father."Timothy says shyly. I smile to him. Father pings me up a bench.

I take a seat. Timothy rushes over to me. I stroke his lovely back. His skin was soft to the touch. Thomas sits beside me. "Alright." Father calls to the group. "Carve you initials into them. " He pings gags onto our little carvees. "Don't for get to use your clan last name" Father reminds us."After all,You'll all be Issmades by dinner time. I carefully carve my initials under Thomas's . It was only fitting. I was,his secondary mate. I symphony of muffled scream ring out ,echoing into the room. When I'm done I delight in his blood,and offer the rest to Thomas. Out the corner of my eye I see wanda curiously sampling Cosmo's. She seem to like it,as she happily cleans the blade. "Blood isn't that bad." She almost gasps. "Now what?" "Carve his initials into yourself." I tell her. "Ether the palm of you hand or the back."

She look at her hand. "Is there a difference?" She asks. "Yes there is actually."I reply. "Father why don't you explain." Father was already cutting his palm. "Alright."He agrees. "Cutting the top of you hand mean you partner has a thread of control,normally used when those equal in a relationship mark each other. Carving it in your palm mean you have absolute control of you partner." He pause and look at us. "Care to finish Son."He calls looking at me. "Very well father. "I agree. "Cutting on top also mean you partner retain a small measure of power over you. even if they never mark you." I explain. "It's used when you partner is a switch,and like to be both dominant and submissive. Like Thomas."

Wanda carves her palm I do as well. Victoria carves the top of her hand. Anti-Rip smiles gratefully at her. We all let our blood spill into open all wound are closed ,THomas pulls Timothy onto his comes over to me. "My turn." He says. I pat my lap. AntiWanda goes over to Wanda. We both carve our dim loves. I carve Cosmo's initial in my other palm. the same one I used to carve AntiWanda's . Wanda does the same. I enjoy watching my blood mix into his wound. Almost as much as I enjoyed the taste of his blood "dad do You like pain too?" Timmy asks as Cosmo sit's up on my lap. Cosmo rubs his back side. "I didn't used to."He admits."But I seem to like being 's kinda fun."

"Alright everyone."Father calls." Time for the clan markings." We all cheer. I never dream of our little clan growing to this size. I wonder if it'll grow.

*End Of AntiCosmo's POV*


	6. Chapter 6-Lonely Heart

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 6 :Lonely Heart

HP's POV

"Are you all sure you want to go through with this?"I ask,though I knew the answer. "We're positive." My little initiates chirped. "Very Well." I reply. Line up again." I wait for them to Line up. AntiCosmo and the other clan members take a seat on the benches. I turn to AntiCosmo. "AC would you assist me?"I call to him. "My pleasure father." He replies,coming over. He Antipoof up th equipment. "Nicely done." I remark. "Thank you."He replies. "Um,is that a tattoo kit?" Wanda asks. " "Close It's a enchanted tattoo kit." I tell her."It's used in magic clans and tribs for marking rituals like this one." I notice She begins to tremble. "Relax,I know what i'm dong." I assure her. "I'm sure you do." She says. "I just don't like needles." AntiCosmo goes over to her. "It'll be Fine Wanda,it only tingles." He explains. "And you'll never see a single needle." Wanda breaths out a sigh."Oh,ok." She says "it's cool then."

AntiCosmo returns to my side. "do anyone have any other questions?" The room is silent."Then let's and AntiCosmo Float over to the alter."Wanda your first." I call. "Why me?" She asks jumping. "Your first because So you can get through it quickly,and won't have to stand there shaking."I explain. She nods and come over. Cosmo is close behind. We look at him when they reach the alter."Would it be ok,if I held her hand?" Cosmo asks. "So she won't be so scared." "Oh Cosmo." Quips a grateful Wanda."You so sweet." She turns to me with a smile. "Oh,can he big papa?" I smile in return. "That would be fine. "I reply "He can go next." "Why don't they go together?" Remarks AntiCosmo." Good Idea son." I reply.

I turn to them. State you name." I tell them." "Wanda Clarissa Logic Cosma." Wanda Replies. "Cosmo Tyler Wishes Cosma." Replies Cosmo. "Do you two give yourself freely to our dark clan?" I ask "We do." They reply. "You do realize that ounce marked you'll be marked for life and hence fourth be forever bound to this clan? " AntiCosmo asks. We understand." They reply. "Do you accept that fate?" I asks. "I accept it." Wanda says. "I accept it." Cosmo says as well." I smile at the convection in their eyes. "Very well." I reply. I tattoo the clans sigil over Cosmo and Wanda's hearts. I step back and allow AntiCosmo to come forward. With the spirit blade he carves their new initials under the sigil. I catch the falling blood in a goblet.

"Welcome to the clan Wanda Clarissa Logic issmade and Cosmo Tyler Wishes Issmade."AntiCosmo and I announce together. We also welcome into our clan Poof Robin Dreams Issmade,Timothy Tiberius chances Issmade, NegaTimothy Tyler destruction Issmade, Victoria Angel Terror Issmade, Eliza Nicole Chaos Issmade. AntiCosmo damn near blinded me,the way he beamed with pride and joy as he marked his new children. "Wait one moment." Thomas says Pining over. "May I mark Carmen?" "Ofcourse." AntiCosmo replies. " And with that Carmen isabella Serenity Issmade is marked into the clans. I take the spirit blade and add my blood to the goblet. One by one the rest of the clan adds theirs to the mix. I stir it together."Initiates line up." AntiCosmo calls as I pour a little into a small bowl.

I hand AntiCosmo the Goblet and take the bowl. I float over to the initiates with him close behind. I ping up up a small paint brush. Hmm,I'm not to shabby at the wandless magic stuff myself. And they say you can't teach a old dog knew tricks. I trace over the sigils with the blood,each time I repeat."With this blood upon your flesh. Your fate become sealed,our bodies are now one." The sigil Glows. AntiCosmo gives each of them a sip of blood. And says." With this sip of blood we are now and forever family. Our hearts spirits and souls are now one." The sigils stop glowing and disappears. When the last sigil fades. Me ant AntiCosmo stands before them. Thomas, AntiWanda, AntiRip and Eugene stand with us. "On behalf of the clan I welcome you all." I announce. "May we enjoy sweet eternity together."AntiCosmo Adds. "Welcome!" Cheers the rest.

After that hugs and kisses are exchanged. I float over to a bench and and take a seat. Eugene comes and sits next to me. He places a gentle hand on mine."Are you ok hon?" He asks. I nod."I'm fine." I tell him. "Hey Eugene Have I ever told you my first name?" "No." He you want to know it?" I ask. "I already do." I look at him a little surprised. "Oh really?" I ask. He nods. "I've seen it in passing on forms you sighed." He explains. "It's Paul Sense Issmade" He turn to me with a warm smile."Right?" He asks I let out a chuckle. "That's exactly right." I reply. It's funny,my own "wife" didn't know it,but he did. Then again he was my real wife,right? "Do you know mines?" He asks blushing. I kiss his cheek. "It's Andreas Eugene Loyalty Issmade."

I kiss his lovely lips. "Hey HP."We hear Cosmo call. " What?" I almost whine. Andreas snuggles close and giggles. "When are you gonna tell me and TImmy what sex is?" He whines back. "Yeah." Ti and Tyler chimes in." "Your gonna What?"Asks a shocked Wanda AntiCosmo floats over to her. "He told them he was going to tell them what sex is." AntiCosmo explains. I know he was hoping she wasn't going to get mad,I shared that hope. to both of our surprise the girl beams. "Can you tell me too?" She asks "You don't Know?" Asks a confused Vicky. She looks at them then at poof. "How did you get him?" Wanda blushed. "Timmy wished for him." Wanda explains. Vicky looks at Ti. "Wow twerp." She breath out. "your one hell of a god kid." Ti merely blushes.

"Enough talk!" Wanda shouts suddenly. "I want details." AntiCosmo looks at her shocked. We both do. "Um Clarissa,I'm not surprised Wishes and Timmy don't know." Thomas remarks."But don't you know?" Wanda looks down sadly. "we don't mean to put you down wanda dear." AntiCosmo adds."But you are the smart one after all." "I wish I did." Wanda replies. "But the fact of the matter is. Fairies aren't allowed to even know about sex,let alone engage in it." I'm shocked, completely floored. "What a sec,that mean both you an coz are.." Gasp a shocked AntiWanda. "Virgins,yeah." Wanda confirms. "All fairies are." "Whoo Doggie." Shouts a excited AntiWanda. "I wanna be first to tap that." She dart towards wanda,but is held back by a clear headed AntiRip. "I think Cosmo should have first dibs." AntiRip tell her. "I agree." I chime in.

Vicky slinks over to AntiRip." Does that mean you get to be the first one to explore my virgin realm." She giggles. I feel a sudden and familiar poke in the side. "Babe,it looks like a orgy is heading our way." Andreas whispers to me." I smile to him."Looks like it." I agree. Before another word is uttered. We here a atomic poof upstairs. "Then again,maybe not."

End of HP's POV.

AntiCosmo's POV

My heart complete freezes at the sound of the atomicpoof. "Cozzie,what are we going to do?" AntiWanda asks. I could see her shaking. I wished I knew. "Daddy daddy,I'm scared." Eliza says rushing over to me." Do not fret my dear girl." I whisper to her up." Daddy will think of something." "This chamber is hidden."AntiRip reminds me."They might not find us." "Daddy?Who's that?" Carmen asks."Thomas picks up his scared child. It was clear he didn't know what to tell her." Enemies of the clan." Father says for him." Thomas shoot him a grateful glance. I hear a faint whimper. I turn to see a terrified NegaTimothy being comforted by Timothy. Then it hits me. HE was a Anti as well. If we're found,he'll be ripped from the only family he's ever known. And since he's a new breed of Anti there's a good chance he'll be killed.

I take a deep breath and hand Eliza to AntiWanda. "I'm going up." I announce. "Are you mad?!" Father hisses." No,but someone has to draw them away." I tell him. "If we're found out Our clan will be devastated." "But daddy,if your caught the clans gonna be devidated." Eliza chimes in. I kiss my girl one the fore. "That's devastated pet." I correct her. "And I won't get 's promise." "I'll go with you."AntiRip states. " Father looks at him does Victoria. "What?" they gasp in unison. "He'll need back up." AntiRip tell the group before turning to Victoria.."I'll Will return to you love,I swear to you." She kisses him on the lips." Your better." She replies through her tears.

AntiRip comes to my side. "Ready?" He asks. I nod. "as I'll ever be." I reply. We give the clan a brief glance then summon antifairy wand and antipoof from the room. We appear outside. The ground are swarming with fairies. "There's no trace of magic inside." I hear someone say. "Keep looking." Jorgan says. I can smell the sour stench of anti." "The hell? I like strawberries." AntiRip huffs."He leans over and sniffs me. "You smell like lavender and green tea." I roll my eye." AntiRip I don't think he meant that literally." I reply."There over there!" I hear Binky shout. We jump as all eyes turn to us. Jorgan's eye zero in on me. "Kill them." He shout with glee. AntiRip an I make a run for it.

We weave through the trees dodging a seemingly endless barrage of magic beams. "Man, their going for broke."AntiRip remarks. "Their going for dead."I correct him. "if we don't find a way to shake them,they'll get their wish." We dive into a open cave,I pray it doesn't lead to a dead end.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Buxaplenty manor

Remy's POV

I stared at the Window and watched the snow fall. The scene outside, mirrored what I felt inside. Cold, frigid, vacant. I stared at the vast expanse of my estate,it's lush snow covered lawns,it's polished foliage, and wished more then anything to be somewhere else. Anywhere else. "Remy, don't you think you should wish away this snow strom already?"Juandissimo asks. I ignore him. I didn't feel like talking to him. If it was for he's stupid grudge against Cosmo,I could be with him right know. I could be with my Timothy. ""Then again,I was petty enough to go along with it." I let out a sigh. They only reason I mad those stupid wishes in the first place,wishing myself into his comic, in his game at the arcade,was so i'd finally see me. But I turned out he had godparent's as well,And I got jealous.

Not of him,but them. They got to grant his wishes. BE around him. They got to have him. In sort they got to love him,and to have his love."Remy are you listening?" Juandissimo shouted." "No."I reply simply,walking away. He followed behind. "Remy,If you don't stop,you'll bury all of dimsdale." I turn to him with a glare." I don't give a shit about dimsdale."I growl. "If it stops,It's back to military if you forgot,my new drill instructor can't be brought." It's true,He was already on father's payroll. And the old bastard paid him well to make sure I was put through the mill. I stop at the door and put on my coat. "Where are you going?" Juandissimo asks. "I don't know,out." I reply. "No shit."He snaps. "Out where?" I turn and give him a defiant smirk. "Outside."I reply. I smirk more at the rage that flares up in his eyes. I turn to leave,only for him to grab me. I wince at the tightness of his grip.

"Keep testing me fag."He growls squeezing tighter. I don't let my pain show,instead I meet his glare head on."Daaww,getting mad are we?" I mock pulling from his grasps. "I'd keep that temper in check,we wouldn't want Jorgan to find out you've been getting drunk and hitting your godchild." Juandissimo growls but says nothing. I smirk again and open the door. "I'm not going with you." He shouts. "That's ok,I didn't want you to."I call back, and walk out. A bottle flies by my head,barely missing me. I don't even flinch. If he wanted to hit me,he would have. He have before. I make my way through the streets. Sure I could have taken the limo,But I wanted FRESH air. I pause when I notice that mark kid Timothy's been hanging around lately. He was peeking around the corner. "Come to think of it,Why doesn't Timothy hanging around those other kids anymore."

"Eww it's the smelly Dump kid." I hear Tad remark. I hide before they see me. "Their should be laws against vermin seeing the light of day." Chad remarks laughing. Trixie and Veronica laugh as well. Mark jumps and turns to them. "move it loser,you in our way."Trixie snaps. Mark Looks around. "We're like, the only ones on the block."He snaps back. "How the hell am I in you way?" "We don't want to walk on the same block as you." Veronica sneers."So cross the street already. "Mark glares at them. " You have a problem,then you cross." He shouts. "They said move it." Their body guard snaps. Then I watch horrified as this grown man,picks him up and tosses him into the street.

It's not only that he threw him that horrified me,it was the fact the cars were still whizzing by. Mark almost get's hit several times trying to make it back, only to be tossed back into the street. The car's don't even try to swerve or avoid him. They rush to him head on. He finally make it across the street and fall to the pavement,gasping and panting. My fellow popular kids just stood their and laugh. If I had been with them I would have been forced to as well. I wonder if I was the only one who fakes it. I wait till they walk off,then rush to see if mark was alright. "Are you ok?" I asks. Kneeling at his side. "Cha,I'm fine brah."He replies. I help him Up. I never been this close to him. He was kinda cute. "Wait,Aren't you one of them?"He asks. I look away ashamed. "Sorta." I reply. He pulls away from me.

"Thanks for helping me up." He says anger clear in his voice. "But you shouldn't have bothered." I look at him shocked. "I was only trying to help." I stammer. "I don't want your kind of help." He snaps. "What have I ever done to you?" I snap back." "Nothing. It's the way you and your crony friends treat Timmeh,that pisses me off." He snaps."He's got to be the nicest kid on,like the planet,are you jerks treat him like trash. Why? Just because he doesn't have a much money? It's bullshit." I take a shaky step back. "I. . .We. . " stammer. "Like your the worsted one of all." He shouts. His words cut deep. "Me? How?" He shakes his head. "Dude I'm not stupid,I see how you look at him." He says,looking me right in the eyes. "If your "Friends" weren't so stuck on themselves they'd see it too."

A eerie chill crawls up my spin."I. . I don't" I begin. "Save it." He snaps. "We both know you like him,it a shame he's not important enough to risk your precious popularity for." I glare back at him. Anger and jealous boiling in me. "What are you his boyfriend?" I growl. "Why,jealous?" he counters. He turns and walk away. "Me and Turner's just friends." He calls back to me. "But that doesn't make him less special to me." I stare as he goes on his way. "Your right chang. I am jealous.." I think to myself. "Why do every one gets to have him but me?" Oh yeah,when I had a chance I shrewd it up.I looked up and notice it's stopped snowing. Great,now I'm running out of time.

End of Remy's POV

Down the street

MarkChang's POV

I wonder if I was a little hard on him. He was only trying to be nice. But then again where was he when I was dodging cars. I hope Timmeh was ok. He hasn't been himself lately. I hope he hasn't caught a parasite. I had one of those once,it totally sucks. I bump into someone and fall backwards. "Yo mark."Aj snaps. "watch where your going?" I look up to see him helping up chester. Like,why an I running into ,like my least favorite people today. Not counting Turner that is. I get up and dust myself off. Not that I mind being dirty. In fact I love it. But dusting myself off after a fall,is like one off those weird earth habits I picked up from Timmeh. "Chill brah, it was a accident." I sigh. Seriously,Was Timmeh the only non-annoying earthling on this planet?" I think to myself. "Well him and the enchanting Vickeh."

"Hey mark,where's Timmy?" Chester asks. I shrug "Home, I guess." I reply. I start past them. "Mark,wait." AJ calls. I turn to face him. "you know if you stop hanging out at the dump,you could be pretty popular." AJ tells me. "I can teach you how." "ofcourse you'd have to stop hanging around that queer."Chester adds "Listen up brah's cause I'm only saying this once. "I turn to them glaring."I don't give a shit about being popular. I like hanging out the dump. Just Like I like hanging out with my best bud Timmeh. You both know he's a great guy,he's just different." "Different?"AJ mimics. "Mark dude he talks to objects and animals." I roll my eye. I forgot they didn't know about Cosmo and Wanda "Maybe so,But at least he's loyal, and a true friend. "I reply. "Not a backstabbing little fame whore like some other people." They look at me shocked.I look at Chester. "Nor is he a spineless follower."

"I'm not a spineless follower." Chester stammers. I just turn away from him. "Then why don't you ever stand up for him,even though you like clearly want to." I walk off,I hear them coming behind me. "Hold on a sec." AJ shout. "Who give you the right to me high and mighty?" I shrug. "I dunno." I reply. "The dude who gives out right to do stuff?" I'm grabbed and spun around to face a really teed of AJ."If you don't want to be popular that's fine. But,don't your dare insult us." "Why,can't take What you dish out." I snap,as I slap his hand away." "Dude,we never insulted you." Says Chester "Nor would we say anything that mean" Add AJ. "Oh? We'll be a lot more popular if we didn't have that buck-toothed pink wearing freak hanging around us."I remark. "Was that not you very own words AJ?" Aj looks at me shocked,I however, ignore his reaction and turn to chester. "And chester did you not say,and I quote. Any one who wears that much pink is not only a sissy but a total fag?" I continue. "So how is that not as bad as what I said?"

"You heard that?" Aj stammers. "We. . Um..I mean.." Chester stutters. "I didn't hear you say that."I tell them. They glare at me. "Be fore you to get all , righteous and indignant. You should know I got those fact from Timmeh was the one who heard you say it." All color,totally drains out their faces. "T . . Timmy?Heard us say it?" They ask in unison. "Cha,why do you think he's been avoiding you?" I reply. "You like totally,hurt his feelings." I turn to make my exit. "I hope you have fun being shallow and popular." I call to them. "It costed you a awesome friend. " I turn the corner and dashes into a near by alley. Sad I had no time to soak in the lovely vile stanch of it. I pull out the poofer Timmeh gave me. I was worried about my bro,he seemed so upset in the bushes. I hope he still wasn't there. " Alright little poofer take me to Timmeh." I think to myself pressing the button.

I look around. Trees were everywhere. Dirt covered the floor. "Whoa ether Timmeh brah room's gotten messer or my poofer's broken." I think to myself. "but it's supposed to take me to him. So I guess he's around here somewhere." I walk through the forest,waiting to find timmy or walk into a wall. I spot nether,however I do see a cave. I approach it freely. After all, what bad thing can happen in such a creepy and foreboding place. Inside has a lot of tunnels. "Maybe it was a bad idea to come in here." I think to myself." Suddenly I'm knocked to the ground. I look up to see dazed green eyes looking back at me. "Cosmo bra!" I shout with joy." Am I like glade to see you." I give him a tight hug. Yet another strange earth custom I got from Timmeh,Oddly enough I've also grown immune to them. "Dude why are you blue? I'm not squeezing to tight am I?"

Cosmo pushes me off."No,I've always been blue." I look at him puzzled. "I'm pretty sure you hair's supposed to be green" I reply "I'm not Cosmo, I'm AntiCosmo." He says. That explains the accent. "Have ether of you seen Timmeh?" I ask."I need a new poofer thingy." They look at the poofer and then at me. "Child do you have god parents?" AntiCosmo asks as he and his quiet friend looks me over. "No,I'm just Timmeh's bud from ugopatamia." They look at each other." "Please you gotta help me get to him." I plead." He was attacked by a bully this he can out wit the moron,but...He not quit himself lately."

"Don't fret dear boy." AntiCosmo says. "I assure you Timothy's just fine." "Is you help us 'll take you to him." The other guy says. "Deal." I agree. I take off me fake-a-fier and put it on AntiCosmo. I take out the other one I got when I swung by the dump. I was gonna give it to Timmeh,but it'll have to wait. I put the second one on the other guy. "I heard them this way." Someone says. I quickly flip the switch turning them both into bats. The quickly fly up and out of sight. No soon are they hidden away,Jorgan shows up.

End of mark chang's POV, AntiCosmo's POV.

I peered down at the alien boy as Jorgan approach. "Do you think he'll rat us out?" AntiRip asks. "Sup,Jorgan brah.." We hear him shout. "We're dead." I sigh. I never felt as terrified as I was at the thought of never seeing my loved ones again. "Mark chang,have you seen two blue guys pass the way?" Jorgan asks. One of them looks like Cosmo." "Nah,you guy's are the only two i've seen." The boy tells them. Hope swells in my heart. Jorgan ,however eyes him suspiciously. "dude,what's with the untrusting glare?" Mark asks. "It like,totally creeping me out. Instead if answering Jorgan orders his men to scan for antimagic being used. "Non is detected sir." Binky reports. "Mark where is you fake-a fier?" Jorgan asks."Your never without it."

"How would you know?" Mark Counters"We don't kick like that. Just cause you've always seen me with it,doesn't mean I always have it." Jorgan nods. "so don't you have it?"Jorgan asks. "if you must know we ugopatamian enjoy frolicking naked every now and again." Mark explains,though I have now idea it true." And what better place to frolic the this dark and sinister cave. Dude,I think I just found a summer home." "I don't have time for this nonsense." Jorgan shout. "Team,let's press on." "Jorgan shouldn't we go back to the house?" Binky asks,only to get kicked by Jorgan."No you fool."Jorgan shouts. "We've searched there and came up with nothing." They continue on there and I breath a sigh of relief. They managed to stay undetected. When the sound Of their wing could no long be heard we fly down to Mark.

"ok dudes,I kept up my end. Now take me to Timmeh." He tells us. "Of course." I reply. "what made you decide to trust us,even though Jorgan's after us."AntiRip asks. "I don't trust you." Mark replies. "I just trust that guy less. I hate the way he looks at my bud,Timmeh." The boys eyes sadden. "I don't know what's wrong with Timmeh,but I do know after he's been around that seems sicker." I smile at him. "I'm glade Timothy have few loyal friends."I tell him as we make our way out the cave. "So,like what are you dudes." And who's are you?" Mark asks. "As I said before I'm AntiCosmo and this I AntiRip." I explain. AntiRip waves to the boy. The boy wave a tentacle back."S'up brah." Mark remarks. "And you are?" "We are antifairies." I tell him. "how do you know Timmeh?" He asks. "It's a long story." I tell him. "Cha,Awesome!"He cheers."I love long stories." ME and AntiRip just trade smiles.

End of AntiCosmo's POV.

Dimsdale Park,Remy's POV

I stroll through the park. Mark was right. I had a once of bravery I would be with Timmy. But that ships has sailed. He hated me now,didn he not? I come to what seems like a festival. I decide to look around. Might as well at least try to have some fun today. " I didn't know there was going to be a fair today." I think to myself as a gaze at the booths. Suddenly I bump into someone and fall down. "Are you ok?" A voice asks. I look up and my heart leaps into my throat. I swallow hard and nod. I look up a kid who looks a lot like Timothy, But his hair was black and flipped up. THe kid reaches down and helps me up. " Are you sure your ok cookie?" He asks. "Y. . Yeah, I'm fine." I reply. "My word,he's stunning." I think to myself. "Cool."He says "Glade to hear."

He looks around the fair. He seemed lost. "Do you need any help?" I ask. He turns to me with a smile. "Now that you mention it,I could us a hand Cookie." He replies. "Could you help me get out this park. I'm kinda lost." "Sure,I'd be happy to." I tell him. "I'm remy,by the way." I hold out a hand. He take my hand and kiss it." Nice to meet you cookie,I'm Gary." He says. I blush madly and look around to see if anyone saw that. "lead the way." He says. I turn and we head towards the exit. "Sorry to take you away from the fair." He says after a while. "It's cool." I reply. "I'm not really in the mood to be in a crowd anyway." He looks at me surprised. "How come?" He asks. I shrug. "I'm not sure,really." I tell him. "I guess just feel like being alone." I'm surprised not only by my own honesty,but this strange ache I felt.

"Sound to me,like your depressed cookie." He says. I turn to him shocked. His eyes look both serious and strangely concerned." He cradles my face in his hands. "What I wanna know is ,who hurt you cookie?" I will back the tear that were struggling to break free. "I ..I"I stammer backing away from him. Why was he show such concern for me. Why was he acting like he cared.. . About me. I'm a brat, a snob, a selfcentered little monster. I'm. . Worthless. "Cookie,Calm down." He calls to me. "Why are you calling me that?" I almost scream." Why are you being nice to me?" Gary only smiles. "It Suits you." He says. "And as for I'm being nice to you ,For two reasons." "They are?" I ask He walks over to me. "One, I have no reason not to be nice to you." He states." And the other reason?"I ask. He leans close to me. "Being cruel to a lovely boy like you,Should be a crime."

I could see his blue eyes peering at me over his shades. Who was this boy? "We..We're at the entrance." I tell him. I don't think my heart could beat faster. "Get away from him freak." I hear Juandissimo shout. My heart freezes as I turn to see him floating with Jargon, Jorgan's mannish little sister. "You supposed to be on Unwish Island. " Jargon Sneer. "What are you doing here,Gary?" Gary smiles at them. "I have business here." He says. Unwish Island,Why would he be sent there. Was he one of TImothy's wishes. "I won't let you hurt Timmy?" Jargon booms. "Or my godchild." Juandissimo. "He wasn't trying to hurt me." I put in." We were just talking." The both look at me. "Remy,you shouldn't be around him."Jargon says. "He's Turners ex imaginary friend. Turner brought him to life with a stupid wish." Jargon tells me. "He's been a menace ever since."

Gary rolls his eyes. "So I'm no boyscout." He says. "Who is these days." Juandissimo comes over and stand next to him. I see him slip something in gary's pocket. What,I can't see. "He is already causing trouble." Juandissimo says. "He stole my wand and caused the snow storm." I look at him shocked. "I did no such a thing?" Gary snaps "I don't even know you?" "Is that so?" Juandissimo sneers reaching back into Gary's pocket. "What do you call this." He adds Pulling out his wand,of should I say he pulled it BACK out. Gary stared at him in in shock."You ass,You put that there." Gary snaps. "Why would I?"Juandissimo counters."After all,I don't know you." "Your going back to Unwish." Booms jargon. Gary dodged her blasts. "Stay still brat." She snaps. "Ha! No freakin way." He mocks. I jump when he looks at me.

"Sorry to flirt and run Cookie." He says flashing a devious smile." But I got a mission to complete." And with that he darts out the park. We follow him into the street. It was crowded, so the fairies had to disguise themselves as adults. We look around, but Gary's gone. I'm surprise how relieved I am "Take Remy Home." Jargon orders Juandissimo." I have to report this to Jorgan. With that she poofs away. Juandissimo poof us to my room. I flop onto my bed. "Why did you slip your wand into his pocket?" I asks. "First of all,it get's us off for the whole snow storm thing." He says as he goes to the window. "And secondly?" I ask. "Simple so he can think you tried to frame him." He says. I shoot up in the bed. "What?I gasp."WHY?!"

He turns and looks at me darkly. "So he can hate you." He says simply "I don't like the way he looked at you,I don't want you around him." I just stare at him. For the life of me,I could do nothing else. He walks over to be. "I don't like how you looked at him ether." He growls leaning over me. "I. . .I. . .I. "I stammer, fear building in me. I'm slapped across the face. I fall to the bed. I just lay their shaking. "I told you about having those faggy thought?" He shouts. "I'm sorry Juandissimo." I Whimper. "It won't happen again." I hear him take his belt off."Take your shirt." He orders. "Please no."I whimper,almost sobbing." He doesn't respond. I feel my shirt poof off. I jump up and dash for the door. He poof in front of me and smacks me to the floor. I start to crawl away when I feel the first lash across my back. I suppress a scream and jump to my feet.

Before a can take a step He grabs me by the hair."Stay still fag." He snaps . He poof up a magic rope. It binds my hands and lift me into the air. I soon feel his belt whip across my back. "Why do you make me do this?" He asks,like it was my fault. "Do you you like it when I hurt you?Your a sicker fuck then I thought." I close my eyes. I try to drown out my the pain. His hurtful words. "This is why you have me." He says. "Because no one wants a freak like you. He grabs my face and look me in the eyes. "That's why your parents don't love you." He sneers. "After all,who could love a sick, disgusting thing like you." I feel something inside break,no it shattered. I'm released and I fall to the floor. "I have a date." He says. "Take this emergency wand.I don't want to be it?" I take the wand and nod. "Good." He says and poof from the room

I lay there crying, clutching the wand." I wish. . I wish that someone. . Anyone. . Please. . Save me."

End on remy's POV

The old house,Magic chamber

Timmy's POV

I paced the room with dad. You couldn't cut the tension in the room a chainsaw. Damn thing would just break. "It's ok." Dad says "AntiMe will be ok." He stops and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Like you said,he can out think the whole fairy army,jorgan should be a piece of cake." I smile at him and smile. "In father's case, a cup of tea." I look at HP. He was really quite. He just laid on the bench. His head on Eugene lap. He was worried about Father and AntiRip. We all were. Out the corner of my eyes I see Eliza slip from the room. I follow behind her. "Where are you going?" I call to her. "Home." She shout taking off running.I run after her. She was a speedy little thing. Luckily I had longer legs."what are you talking about?" I ask grabbing her. I pull her to a stop.

"IF I back ,they can't blame daddy for taking me."She replies,tears gleaming in here eyes. "But you said they were mean to you?"I remind her."I don't care. She snaps. "If I go back, maybe. . Maybe, they won't hurt my daddy." I pull her into my arms. "They can only hurt him,if they catch him." I tell her. "But what if they catch him." She asks. "They won't." I reply "But what if dey do?" She asks again. I kneel down and look her in the eyes. "They won't,because our dad is the smartest antifairy in the whole one of the smartest guys." I tell her. "He is?" She asks as I wipe the tears from her eyes. "Yeah,Didn't they tell you?" She looks at me puzzled. "Tell meh what?"She asks. "We Got the smartest guy in the world in our clan." I reply.

"We do?" She asks shocked. I nod and smile at her. "Yup,and the toughest chicks too. So don't worry,ok?" "Ok,Timmy."She replies hugging me." "there you are." We here a voice from behind turn to see negaMe standing there." You guys shouldn't leave on your own,it's not safe." He continues."Besides,Mom and mother a tense enough without their little chicks going missing." "He's right."Dad says coming towards us. "The girls are already in a tizzy." Sorry."The three of us reply. Dad only smiles. "Go back inside."He says. Tell Wanda,I'm going to look for AntiMe." "Are you nuts?" NegaMe shouts. " might need my help." Dad says "Dad What can you do?" I asks. He looks away and smile. Make them rule the day they were born." He replies. I stare at him shocked. The smile on his face wasn't his normal smile. It was dark,it was menacing,It was AntiCosmo's . "Dad."I gasp out.

MY word Cosmo." We hear father say." What a lovely menacing smile you have." We all turn to see him coming towards us, with AntiRip and Mark chang? "Cosmo,I fear you been swinging with the Anti's too long." AntiRip remarks. Dads just smiles. This time it's his normal smile"Timmeh bra,your OK!" Mark shout,racing over to hug me. "NegaTimmeh,Sup brah." Nega me just look at him shocked. He looks at father."You told him about me." Nah,he told me who you were."Mark replies."I always knew you were around." We both look at him shocked. "Like I've seen you pop in and out of timmeh when you think your alone."Mark explains. "I figure you were shy, and like would come chill with me when you felt safe.""He is shy?" I tell mark." It done on me,that mark was still hugging me.

"Mark?Doesn't that burn."I ask. "Nah,I'm immune to your human affection now." He replies. I lean close to Mark."Dude,do you know about AntiRip and Vicky?" I whisper to him. "Cha,they told thanks for the head up brah."Mark replies." Anytime brah" I smile to him."AntiMe,Your not hurt are you?"Dad asks hugging Father." No,I'm fine." Father replies. "We should head in,before everyone totally freaks out." Negame says. Yes,we should." Father says. Weird, Lizzy should be all over him by now. I turn o see her leaning against the wall. "Eliza."Father shouts rushing to her. She was glowing again. Father picks her up and rush back to the chamber. The rest of us follow close behind. "Daddy,I feel funny." Lizzy says."Hush dearest." Father says."It's going to be ok." A sobbing Momma greets us at the door." Cozzie,you ok." She says hugging him."Wait,What's wrong with mah babeh?

"I don't know love."Father replies."Father!" He shouts. "He lays Lizzy on a bench. HP quickly rushed over."What's wrong with her?"Father asks. HP and AntiRip Examine her."Are you in pain?" AntiRip asks. "No,I jus feel funny." Lizzy replies. "Funny,How?"HP asks." Before she can answer,the light around her blind us all." When it fades she's gone." Daddy,Where's mah babeh?" Mamma stammer out panicking. "She been called to aid another spirit child." Calls a british voice from behind us."We look amazed at who spoke. I wasn't Dad or AntiRip. It was lizzy's stuffed teddy bear Havoc.

End Of Timmy's POV

Buxaplenty manor

Remy's POV

I look shocked at the remain of the wand in my hand. It had shattered after I made my wish. I sit up and drop it to the floor. "Wha. . What happened?" I think to myself panicking." How did it break.I only made one wish,their good for ten." I jump at the bright light that suddenly shines in the room. I quickly throw my shirt on. I try with all my might not to shake. I cover my eves when the light becomes blinding. I wait for Jorgan to yell at me. Jargon to scold me. Or worst Juandissimo to beat me for bothering him. The thought of him punishing me again causes me to lose control of my shaking. My legs gives way as the light fades. I wait for my whipping. Wether it's verbal, emotional, or literal,I'll soon find out. Though,I'd give anything not to have to find out.

I wait a beat and. . Nothing? I open my eyes and see a little girl peering back at me. The little girl eyes were interesting. One was like Cosmo's the others like Wanda's. "Why ya cryin?" She asks. I touch my face,sure enough it's wet with tears. "I was scared." I admit. "I thought you were my godfather." I cover my mouth. Why did I tell her that. "I though god parents were good."She remarks. I sigh with relief,She had one too. But wait she can't be more then two. Isn't she too young for them? Maybe she was another kind of magic creature. That's explain the eyes,and the hair now that I think about I reach out and touch it. It reminded me of a sunset. "you need a hug!"She suddenly announces. Making good on her words she rushes over and hugs me tight.

I hug her tightly as never accrued to me,but a hug was just what I needed.I didn't care what she was,in a single moment she helped me more then my god father ever pulls back and look at her hands. There were covered in blood. "how come yur bleedin?"She asks. I quickly rush to the bath room to get a damn cloth. When I get back she was licking my blood from her hand. I don't know why, but the sight of it make me laugh. "How my blood?" I ask kneeling down next to her."Sweet." She remarks. "And Kind fruity." I let out chuckle. "well I am a fruity boy." I reply. "What does that mean?"She asks I wipe the remaining blood from her hand."Don't worry about it." I reply. "So what are you?"I ask. She takes the cloth from me. "I'm a girl." She says simply, I laugh. "What magic race?" I clarify. She lifts my shirt up. "what are you doing?"

"Cleaning you cuts."She replied running the cloth over my back. I shutter at the sudden cold sensation. "Unkey AntiRip says you gotz ta keep'em clean an free a germs." Uncle AntiRip? Was she the girl I heard AntiCosmo stole. "What's you name? "I ask Her. "I'm Eliza, Eliza nicole Chaos Issmade."She tells me. I feel a warm sensation on my back.I touch my back and feel. . Bandages. Was that why he took her? She had a power he wanted?" I turn to her. "I'm Remington,Remington James buxaplenty the third." I tell her standing up.I take her hand and lead her to the bed. Now that we're friends. Tell me." I begin lifting her onto the bed. "Do you know why that bad man,AntiCosmo take you from your home?" "My daddy's ain't a bad man."She snaps. "He jus a lil evil,is all." I look at her shocked. "And he took me because he saw my other momma beat me,an didn wan her hurtin me no more."

Words fail me."He was . . .Protecting you?" I gasp. To think he's marked for death for that one noble act. Selfless really,As I'm sure he knew the consequences of taking a human child. There's a sudden poof in the room. She jumps at the sound of it. We turn to see a angry Juandissimo holding a letter."You broke your emergency wand!" He shouts. "What the hell did you do?" He stops when his eyes fall on Eliza. "You found the stolen child?" He almost cheers. "Just wait till I tell Jorgan. We're sure to get a big reward." He floats over to Eliza. "Now nina,tell me were the filthy anti antiCosmo is hiding." "Don't call him that."Huffs Eliza. "Juandissimo we can't tell Jorgan.'I tell him. "He'll send he back to her abusive mother." Juandissimo just laughs. "That is not my problem." He turns his back to us. "I'm sure if she cooperates with the fairy authorities,she'll get a got parent when she's older."

He take out his magic cell and start to dail jorgan. I panic. I didn't want her to got back to that house. She at least had someone who loved her enough to take her away from her pain. Hell, more godparents should be like try to save Kids from there horrible parents and not just slap a sugary bandaid on their problem. Then in a moment of pure madness I snap. I grab my lamp from my desk and smash it over Juandissimo's head. I garb his wand and poof a butterfly net over him`. Tossing his wand aside I garb Eliza and rush out the bedroom. Lucky for me,she was really light. Carrying her was a breeze. I run and don't stop till I'm a few blocks from my house. I duck into a alleyway and set her down. I sink to the pavement shaking."What the Hell have I done."I think to my self. Eliza come and sits by me. I pull her into my arms."There's no way I can go home know."

End Of Remy's POV

The Old House

HP's POV

We all stared shocked at the little doll. "what the hell are you?"Snaps Anticosmo grabbing the doll." And where my daughter? "Sire,please calm down, and I shall explain it all. " "He's right AC." I agree."Calm down and let's here him out." AntiCosmo drops the doll onto the benches Eliza once layed." Thank you,lord HP." "I am a living doll. My kind exist to aid our spirit child owners." Where did you come from." Timmy asks. "We start out like any other toy produced and sold,we are only given life when a spirit child loves us with all their hearts." Havoc explains."Not only love us,but gives us the name were meant to have." "What does that mean?" I asks. "Each toy made has three names."Havoc explains" The name the manufactures give us, the name our new owner gives us, and a secret name that brings us to life. "

"Let me guess."Angel remarks."If the child give you the same name as you secret name you pop to life,right." "That is correct.```" He confirms only to be snatched up be AntiWanda."So where were you when that bitch was Wailing on her." She growled at him. "Malady,please calm yourself. As much as a yearned to go to her aid I could not. Back then I could not even move." Havoc explains. AntiWanda drops him. Havoc look down with saddened eyes. "Please believe me if I could I would have,I tried my hardest,but I could not move." He explains ,with tear forming in his eyes." Young Eliza means the world to me,She IS my I could do nothing to protect her."

Wanda hands the heart broken doll a tissue." Thank you Malady.""Havoc,what do you know about Spirit kids?" Thomas asks "Not much Sir." Havoc replies."tell us what you do know." I urge him." "Their are many kind of spirit kids. The main catagories are Star kids, Luner kids, Solar Kids and cloud kids."Havoc explains. "Each of those groups split into Element then into alignment." "I'm lost."Cosmo remarks. "Want are those?" "I'd like to know that too." Wanda puts it. "The element are Earth, fire, wind,water, Time, Space and Spirit. Alignment is wether their light or dark." "In other words good or evil?" Eugene asks. "No young Sire, A light spirit kid can be evil and a dark child can be good."Havoc replies.

" Where were the originally born from." I asks."They sprang forth from the Mana trees." Havoc replies,But most were destroyed by. . " We look at each other then at him. "By who?" We ask in unison. "The fairy emperor in an attempt the destroy the The spirit child race." We all gasps."Why?" I asks,trying to wrap my head around it." I don't recall." He tell us. "I have not regained that part of my memory." "So you were there." AntiRip asks. "I was indeed,Fighting along side Eliza,And a brave young AntiFairy Who was the princesses original spirit guardian."Havoc replies." He is the one I am named for,I also bare the name of his reincarnated self." I turn a shocked gaze at antiCosmo."AntiCosmo is the reincarnation Of Eliza's Spirit guardian?" I gasps."Not just him, you are all reincarnation of the brave few that fought for the mana trees." Havoc informs us.

"To bad we failed." Vicky sighs sadly. "Princess victoria,you by no means Failed." Havoc informs us. "You all died saving the last mana tree and sent the The surviving Spirit kids to safety. Even now their spirit slumber in the inner most chamber of the Temple of one lovingly sealed in the fruit of the Mana tree." "Where the temple?"NegaTimmy Asks. "I do not know." Havoc replies. I do know the map of it's location, rest a pixie and a dark pixie." "A Anti Pixie?"I think aloud. "Two who have forged a unlikely friendship."Havoc says. I turn to Eugene,"Kitten didn you say you knew you antiself?" I ask. "Hon,I don't have a map."He sighs "Are you sure?" I ask. "I'm positive." He sighs again and take his hat off. "Look hon,I'd like nothing more then to reach into my hat."He say reaching into the hat "And just pull..."His words drift off as he pull a half a scroll from his hat." I'll be damned."" he mutters.

"We'll work on the interesting little tid bit later." AntiCosmo says." We turn our attention to him."But first I'd like my little girl to safely be at home." We all agree. "Havoc,an you locate Eliza?"I ask. "Havoc shakes his head sadly. "No sir,I can not."He turn to AntiWanda."But she can." "That right,AntiWanda you knew she was in the room before you eyes left the window."AntiCosmo remarks. "You even lead us straight to her. Anti Rip adds." AntiWanda walks away from us."If dat true then I'm going ta get mah babeh." She announces."I'll need someone ta go wit me," She turns to AntiCosmo." Cozzie ya ain't going,Ya need yur rest,I know yo wings are plum tried. " Instead of arguing ,To my shock AntiCosmo agrees."To be honest I can barely move them."He admits."I'd only slow you down." "Same here."Sighs AntiRip. "I'll go with you."Cosmo Volunteers."Me too."Wanda adds.

"I can't letcha do dat"She says. "We might run into Jorgan." "No probs." Chang says. He takes off his belt and take another from AntiRip. "Fake-a-fiers." Wanda gasps taking them. "Thanks mark." "Wait the kid's a alien?" I remark. "Nah, he's from "Europe",right Vicky?" Chuckles Timmy."Shut it Twerp."Snaps a blushing Vicky. Note to self,get the 411 on that later. Cosmo and Wanda flip the buckle and turn into AntiRip and AntiCosmo. AntiCosmo goes over to AntiWanda." BE careful love." He says kissing her."I will babeh. He goes to Cosmo,who now looked just like him."you to precious." AntiCosmo says hugging him." "I will AntiMe"Cosmo replies. "Ahh,I'll give you gold it you kiss each other."AntiWanda Squeals. "No time for that." AntiCosmo Says causing the other to groan in disappointment."Take Care Wanda."He adds huggin a AntiRip disguised Wanda."I will sweety." And with that AntiWanda antipoof them from the room. Back th the waiting game." Thomas remarks. I sit on a bench next to Eugene and rest my head on his lap."Man I hate this game." I sigh out.

End of HP's POV

AntiPixie world.

Hap's POV

I walk into my office my son And antiEugene were waiting for me. AntiSanderson was huddled in a corner muttering to himself. I breath out a sigh and go to him. I kneel next to him. "Calm down son,it's alright." I whisper to him. He leans into me shaking."They won't leave me alone."He whimpers. "Ignore them." I tell him. "Come we have work to do." I take his hand a we go over to my chair. I sit down and pull him to my lap. "So what new do you boy's have for me." I ask the two. " Other then the who debacle with antiFairy world,nothing much to tell." AntiEugene sighs. I let out a sigh,Why did he take the kid."I wonder to the group."Why indeed," AntiAnthony muses." "Oh,Sir,Can My counter-part stay here.?"AntiEugene Asks."He's having trouble at home."

We all look at him shocked. "You know Thompson?" AntiEddie Asks "um yeah,Why?"AntiEugene asks."Is it illegal?" "No it's devil." I reply. "It's just unexpected." "It is,but It's normal for AntiRich to sleep with his?" I look at my son shocked."Son? You whore!" I Gasp, laughing a little." How do you know about that?"Asks my son shocked as well. I saw him coming out your room last night." Eugene says ."Ha I knew you were lying. He was there the night before. . Fuck." AntiEugene laugh so does AntiEddie."It seems Lovie has made a ass of you my boy." I remark laughing as well. "Damn you." Snaps a embarrassed AntiAnthony slapping AntiEugene into a wall."What? Hit a nerve." AntiEugene smirks as he slides down the wall.

I stop laughing when I notice something come falling out his hat. "What's that?" I ask him. AntiEugene was looking at the object to. "It's a scroll."He says. We go over to him. "where did you get that from." AntiEddie asks. "It looks ancient." "I have no Idea where it came from."AntiEugene Replies,handing it to me.."Let alone how it got in my hat."I open the Scroll and almost faint from shock. "This. . This is a map to the mana tree." I gasps. The look at me shocked. "You mean those stories you told us about spirit kids are real?" They gasp. "They are indeed, And if my hunch is correct the girl AntiCosmo took if one of them" "Maybe that's why he took her."My son remarks. " "Perhaps." I mutter. "If I'm right. Thompson might have the other half to this." I antiping us to my private library. "I don't have to steal it from him do I?"Asks AntiEugene sadly.

"No,the friendship you have with him is a rare gem." I reply placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'd never ask you to jeopardize it. I will ask you this,When he comes over bring him to me." AntiEugene blows out a sigh."Sir,I think he'll be pissed with me if I let you mug him." He says. "I'm not planning to mug him."He looks over to my son and nephew. "I don't think you should let bubba and knuckles work him over ether." He counter." Hey!" Snaps AntiAnthony. "Can I be Knuckles?"Asks AntiEddie,earning him a slap from his cousin. "I let out a sigh." You counterpart Is HP's Cubicle boy."I explain."I just want to ask him to help me speak to HP." " ." AntiEugene agrees. "Why do you want to meet with him?" My son asks.

"Because if AntiCosmo has a spirit child,HP will know about it." I explain. "I'm hoping we can work together and bring Spirit kids back into our world. And once again the AntiRaces can breath the sweet scent of freedom once more." I let out a sigh,Who know Maybe the nega race will be revived." The what?"My boys ask. "What I never told you that one?" I ask with a smirk. They shake their heads no.I walk to my chair. "Come sit by papa." I call to them,sitting down."I'll tell you all about it." They smile and come over to me.

End Of HAPs POV

Downtown Dimsdale.

Gary's POV

I race down the street trying to see where Remy went.I saw him run down the street carrying a strange little girl. He looked so terrified, I stop at a alley and look down it. Sure enough ,there booboo was. Clutching the little girl in his arm. I walk over to them. The little girl looks up at me and smile,I smile back.. "Why did she have eyes like Cosmo and Wanda?" I think to myself."How long have I been out of town?" "I'm in trouble Gary." Remy Whimpers."I don't know what to do." I sit next to him and take the girl. He lean into me as I put my arm around him." Calm down Cookie." I tell him."Tell me what happened." "You'll get mad at me." He sob."I don't want you to hate me."

"I'm sure I won't hate you Cookie."I assure him." I promise,I won't even get mad at you." He take in a deep breath and tell me what went down after he got home" You know what booboos,I got mad. "The Hell."I almost scream.I jump to my feet and pace. I remember I'm holding the kid and set her down before resuming my pacing. "Gary,You said You wouldn't get me." Remy says quietly."I said I wouldn't get mad at you,And I not.I tell him,"I'm pissed that bastard put his hands on you." "Remy?" Eliza calls to him. "Yeah?" He replies. "How come ya boyfriend looks like Timmy?" She asks. "He. . He's not my boyfriend?" Remy stammer blushing. "Not yet."I think to myself. "Aww,You make such a cute couple." She sighs.

Wait a minute,did she say I looked like Timmy?." You know Timmy." Me and Remy asks her. Yup,He's mah big brother." "The HELL?" How long have I been away?" I ask Remy. "I don't think their blood related. " Remy replies."I want to know how and when he got to pal around with antifairies." "There antifairies?" I asks "They both nod. "AntiFairies are super duper cool." Eliza says. "My Adopted daddy's a Antifairy and he's powerful nice. And he's a right handsome feller too." "The hell,first he get the best godparents, now He get to hang around anti's."Remy Huffs. "Why is it he always the lucky even got to have you as a imaginary friend"

"Yeah,I'm hoping There's enough of that alive in him for him to help me out." I sigh. "What do you mean?" Remy asks. I explain the situation on unwished island I pause as I get to the end of my story. "Hey your that floating kid with the baby." I exclaim looking at Eliza. "I thought I knew you from someplace."She smiles "Glad you ain't get eaten." "So where the floating baby?" Remy asks. "Oh,he ain't been born yet." She tells us like it was normal. "Then how did he get to the island with you."I ask "We astral projected there." She replies. Remy Buxaplenty." Jorgan booms. "You have assaulted your godfather and is suspect helping an antiFairy."He pause and looks at me. "And a run away wish." "Hey,I'm a person you ass." I snap.

"Silence." his sister booms. At least I think it was his sister,It might just be his brother." Let's just say ether it's he sister or his bother dresses in drag,kay? " We're trapped ."Remy says Backing into me."Well dolls,if ether of you got a trick up your ass,now the time to pull it." I remark back." Got one." Eliza chirps . She jumps from between us. "CONFUSION!" she shouts. Suddenly Two rock appear over their head and drop down. Jorgan and his sib starts stumbling around. " What the?" Jorgan mumbles. "Why is everything they so hazy?" "Big brother to ground is swaying." Whines the man chick." "I'll take it." I remark grabbing Remy and a proud Eliza, and running off. "After them?" Jorgan shouts.I look back to see them crash into each other.

I turn around and come to a screeching halt. There in front of us was Binky With Juandissimo and two other swallow HARD. "I don't think I can do my trick again." Eliza whispers. "I was afraid of that." I think to myself."Unless we can think of a way out of here."I whisper to my comrades."We going to need some divine intervention."

End Of Gary's POV


	7. Chapter 7-Running

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 7: Running

Binky's POV

I glared at the dark haired boy. "I don't know what you've done to Remy, But I Won't let you keep you dark hold on him." I shout to him."whatever plans you and AntiCosmo cooked up,will fail." "I don't even know the guy." Gary snaps back." I'm not cooking anything up." I almost laugh. "You expect me to believe you?" I sneer. To my surprise he looks away sadly. "No boo boo.I don't" He replies. Why? Why,is there so much sorrow radiating from him. "Do not let your guard down Binky."Juandissimo reminds me." "Right." I reply,Sounding more sure then I felt. "Hand over the child."Juandissimo demands."I'm not going with you!" The little girl shouts back." I wanna stay with my new mommy and daddy." I stare at her shocked. "Who?" I she wasn't talking about who I think she was,was she? "My new mommy Anti-Wanda and my new daddy Anti-cosmo." She tells me"I wanna stay with them. They're powerful nice."

My head was spinning. Anti-Cosmo? Nice. He was a killer. He have killed many in the past. And showed no sing of remorse ether. No he obviously brainwashed this poor girl. "If he's so nice ,then why are you covered in bandages?" I ask. The girl only shrugs. "Cause my birth momma whooped me good." She says nonchalantly."Dat's Why he took me,ya know." I gasped. I can't believe my little pointy -Cosmo,of all people,put his life on the line to protect a child. A human child at that. "Surely your not buying this."Juandissimo asks. I can hardly believe it,but I believed her. Be fore I can answer,A blast whips behind take out all the brute. "I don't care if he do." A voice calls. "I believe her."

I turn around to se my Anti-Self floating their. "What are you doing here." I call." I heard you say something about finding a lead to the girl, so I tailed you." He replies."I was hoping AC was with her,but it seem it was good I followed none the less." He floats down to the children. To my surprise The little girl runs up to him happily. "Hi,I'm Eliza." She says. "Eliza,Nicole Anti-Cosma." I can't believe she used Anti-Cosmo's last name. I'm floored when my dark counter part not only smiles at her,but hugs her as well."Nice to meet you Lizzy.I'm Anti-Binky."He says.""I'm you mother's cousin,but you can call me Uncle AB." He turn's to me with a glare." If you think you going to put my niece in harms way." He shouts,blasting Juandissimo"You got another thing coming."

I can only stare at him. Profoundly shocked and confused. "Your. .Protecting her?' I gasp."You do realize if you take her,you'll lose control of Anti-Fairy world,right?" My counter part chuckles. "Here's some news for you binky." He says."I never wanted control. Not all Anti's crave power. " He raises he wand and takes aim."Here's another news flash."Some of us value family above all else." I'm too shock to dodge his blast.I'm sent flying to the ground. Eliza come over to me. She kisses me softly on the head. "You need to open your mind if ya ever hope ta be happy." She says. Her word are the last thing I hear before I faint.

End Of Bink's POV,Remy's POV

I look at Anti-Binky. I've never seen a antifairy before.I can't believe he has hair. Binky must shave his head. Eliza runs back to us."Let's get going." He says The four of us race off. "Do you know where AC is?" Anti-Binky asks. "Yup,but I don't know how to get home." Eliza says sadly."It's Ok little bit." Gary says with a smile."We'll figure it out." My heart flutters. He had a really handsome smile. He notice me looking and flashes me a grin."Like what you see Cookie?" He asks." I turn away blushing."Yup, he wanna dip ya in chocolate and spread out over a biscuit."Eliza says giggling." We stop and look at her. "Yup,that's a girl who swings with the anti's alright." Anti-Binky laughs. Gary laughs as well."cookie,don't you think you should at least buy me dinner first?" Gary says,looking right at me.

"What?" I stammer."I wasn't the one who said it." "You didn't denie it ether." He counters,causing me to blush more. "Eliza!"A voice scream." We turn to see a blond woman heading our way. Eliza Hides behind us. A taller bulky guy followed behind her. From their clothes I can't tell they were from the poorer side of town. "How dare you sneak out the house." The woman growls."You father was so upset,he was looking forward to you special lessons." "He's not mah daddy, and you ain't my momma no more."Eliza shouts. "Says who?" The woman growls. "Says ME!" Another voice says. We turn to see Wanda? "In human form? No wanda's hair is always pink. This woman's hair is blue. "Mommy!" Eliza scream running to her."

Anti-Wanda Picks her up and gives her a hug. "I was worried about you sug." She says kissing her cheek. She turns to Eliza's birth mother with a glare. "This here youngin is mine now?" She declares."Go near her again." Anti-Wanda pause and shows her true form. However,she remain's human sized."Your fucking dead,bitch." She adds with a growl. The woman looks at her shocked. Sheer horror written all over her guy grabs her a pulls her off. "Forget the jynx." He shouts. "Let's get out of here." "What did she mean by special lesson's." Gary wonders aloud. I was wondering the same thing.."Never you mind." Anti-Wanda says. She come over and looks at me. I squirm nervously."You ok babeh?" She asks. "your eyes look a might weak."

I was feeling a bit weak. must be the blood lost. She sets Eliza down and picks me up."His god daddy gave him a whopping."Eliza says. She holds me close."You poor babeh."She says stroking my hair. "He's supposed ta be lookin out for ya,not hurtin ya." I relish her touch. It was soothing. I feel my eyes grow weak. I never been held like this before. So lovingly. "You go on to sleep babeh." AntiWanda says." Momma's gotcha,when ya wake,we'll me home.."Home?" I echo." stayin with me now."She says. As I relax my body, exhaustion comes crashing down on me.I'm not surprised,I haven't slept in days. I close my eyes and nozzle into her. I can hear her humming sweetly. I fall asleep to that humming.

End of Remy's POV

The old House

HP's POV

I pace up and down the room. I could now longer sit still. My wings were to nervous. I can't stop them from fidgeting. So a decide to flutter about the room. "Father,Calm yourself." Ac calls. "I'm sure their fine and On their way back." There's a ant-poof in the room. Poor Anti-Cosmo almost faints at the sight."WHERE'S MY WIFE!?" He shouts rushing to Cosmo and wanda." When our fake-a-fier's ran out of power,she sent us back." Wanda explains. "She anti-poofed us here before we can object." Cosmo adds."That woman." Ac growls. "That stubborn stubborn woman." Anti-Me!" Cosmo shouts. As poor AC collapse in tears."Has she no idea of what she means to me?" He sobs. I fly to his side. "I'm sure she'll be fine." I tell him.

""Yes,Of course." He says. "I must be strong." He cast a glance at our sleeping children. "If nothing else,then for their sake." He stands,but stumbles into Cosmo."I got you Anti-Me." Cosmo says."Thank you fairy me." We pace in silence, I don't know how long. Edward finally lands and pace on foot. Soon we're all pacing on foot. We jump at sudden Antipoof in the room. " My dearest dark angels." exclaims AntiCosmo,rushing up to his wife and child. He scoop up eliza and smothers the girl in small girl giggles happily." He goes over to Anti-Wanda and give her a loving kiss on the lips"What's Remy doing here.?" wanda gasps."Wait a sec, is that" "GARY!" Timmy shouts. rushing over te the dark haired boy."Hey Tim Tim." He replies blushing."Long time no see." Timmy pulls the boy into a hug. "Does this mean we can be friends again?" Timmy asks.

"You still want too?" Gary asks tearing up. "Timmy looks at him." Yeah,I do."He says."I missed you buddy," Gary dissolve into tears."I missed you to Tim Tim." Hey gary, your burning up." Timmy remarks panicked. Anti-Rip Rushes over. and take the boy. The poor kids was already barely conscious"When ya done dare,come take a look at my oder boy."Anti-Wanda says. Lizzy said he lost a bit a blood.". I can't believe it. Not only do we have more kids,but wounded ones as well. "Havoc,ya walking." Eliza says rushing to her bear." I'm talking too,princess." He says. He pauses and blushes. "well, other people can hear me now any way." "Good fur you." Eliza replies kissing him. "We should head back upstairs." I call to everyone. "I'm sure it's safe now."

We head up stairs. Remy and gary are put to bed to rest. Turns out Remy lost quite a bit of blood,but not enough to put him in any kind of danger. Gary had the flue and was suffering from malnourishment and exhaustion. I will be a few day's before he can even get out of bed. They're both sleeping soundly in one of the renovated bed rooms. " I can't believe Juandissimo would do something like that." Cosmo remarks,Leaning back in his chair." We all nod. "Poor Remy."Timmy sighs sadly. "I look at my watch."It's getting late." I call to the group."We have to head back to pixie world." "Alright father."AC says See you tomorrow. "I'll fill you in on the rest of what I know then." Havoc says."I look forward to it."We say our goodbyes,then I ping up our cell wands and ping us home."Damn I'm tired." Yawns Thomas." I'm going to fill out some paperwork then head to bed." "Alright." I say. I call to him."Night Sanderson."Andreas call."Night Thomas calls back. "I'm off sir." Andreas says turning to me "Okay say hi to Anti-Me for me, if you see him." I reply."Okay." He says and ping off.

I continue down the hall to my room. As I turn the corner I bump into someone. Paper's fly everywhere. "I'm sorry."I say bending to pick the up."Don't touch them."The person barks. I look up to see my son glaring at me."I don't need to suffer another fairy interrogation ,thank you. " He pings his papers together and checks them all. I feel guilt bubble in my stomach. Especially when I notice the brace on his wrist. "What happen to you." I ask? "I got beaten by brutes."He replies curtly,pushing past me. He stops just behind me." I know I'll never have what sanderson has with you." He adds."But am I so unimportant in you eyes,that I'm completely expandable?" I turn to see him flee down the hell.. I knew he was crying I could here it in his voice."But he hate's me." I think to myself."Still,I hand no right to do what i did.

I continue to my room. "Maybe I should try harder to me close to him."I think to myself."But,will he even let me? Just as I'm about to head into my room I here giggling around the corner. Being a nosey old coot,I tip toe over. I'm shocked at what I see. It's was the waitress from the restaurant she was kissing one one of my wife's cubicle girls,Cambell "Ready to head home cute?" the waitress says. "All set." Cambell replies." "You two are so busted." I chuckle,stepping around he corner. Both girls look as though they might faint."At least that what someone else might say,if they caught you." I add with a grin. "You two need to be more careful." They look at each other then at me. "You not turning us in?" The waitress asks." No,should I?" I asks with a grin"No!They shout.

"Then I bid you to a good evening." I tell them They turn to leave. "Hey waitress." I call. "She turns to me."The name's Evens." She corrects me. "Ok,Even's What's you beef with Thompson?" I ask. "He pissed of her boss, and she ended up getting yelled at all day." She replies. I nod."Ok,Night."I reply."Night."They call back. and ping off.I head into my room. It seem so empty.I float to my bed and flop 's any wonder I tend to sleep in Thomas's bed. I can't bare to sleep in my own. I need to be with someone. I was a cuddler and I needed to cuddle in order to fall asleep. I hear a ping in my room. I look up to see Thomas floating above me. He was looking around the room,with a confused look on his face." Lost?"I call to him." Yeah,I meant to ping to my room." He replies.

He floats down and settles next to me."What are you doing here?" he asks"It's my room." I tell him. He looks around."Why is it so barren?" he asks "i've been to busy sleeping in your room to decorate " I reply He looks at me with concern. "I'm sorry." He says."I don't mean to keep bothering you." I reach up and pull him down on me."I like being in your room." I tell him,pinging us there." I like our special cuddle time as well.."He curls up in my arms. I set him down and take his shades off a putting them on the night stand. I put my glasses next to them. When I turn around he's fast asleep.  
I lay down and pull him close."Hmm,look like we'll be having a late dinner," I think to myself"If any at all."

End HP's POV

Anti-Pixie World

Eugene's POV

I look around the hall.I seem to be in the exact same spot in HAP's manor. I let out a sigh. I should have went to the guest room first. In anti-pixie manor that's where Anti-me's room is. "Lost?" asks a voice behind me. "I turn to see Anti-Anderson floating there. I jump at the site of him. "Um,yeah." I reply feeling shy. "Hey,Pixie-Me" I hear Anti Me shout. I turn to see him rushing to me. I give him a relieved hug. I notice anti-Sanderson is with him. He floats over to Anti-Anderson. the to greet each other warmly.I wonder is anderson can be that nice. "Pixie me." Anti-Me calls. "As you may have guessed,this is Anti-Eddie and Anti-Richard. "And I'm HAP." Hap says floating to us. I don't know why,but I feel nervous in his presence. But as nervous as I feel,I can't help but notice he was as hot as my HP.

"is something wrong?"HAP ask. "No." I reply. He looks at me with concern."Your sure?" He asks. "Yes,I was just thinking,your as hot as HP." I remark. I bit my lower lip. I didn't mean to say that out load. The anti-pixies just laugh. "Thank's kiddo." Hap chuckles. "So how is my counter- part." "Oh,he told me to tell you he said hi." I reply. "He. .did?" HAP asks. I nod. "He knows your coming here?" Anti-Anderson asks. I nod again. "And he's okay with it?" Anti-Sanderson asks "Totally." I reply. HAP comes over and put's a arm around me."So,you's think you can get me in to see him." He asks. "I think he'll be happy to meet you." I reply."He asked me how you were when he found out I was coming hear."

I hear a ping. To my surprise it's Anderson. He dives into his counter-part. "Oh gods, dad really hates me." He sob Into him. "I don't know how to make him like me." I'm floored. First didn't he have it backwards. Secondly, I can't believe he was bothered by the rift in their I can't believe he's gay.I watch stunned as he kisses his counter part. I never knew he was such a emotional guy. "Pixie-Me stop." His counter part shout." But I wanta cuddle." Anderson whines. He was even a cuddler like HP. "Your outing yourself." He counter part says pointing to color drain from him."what are you doing here?" He gasps. "I'm staying here for a while." I reply. "Don't you dare tell my dad about this." He growls. "I swear I'll,I' God's please don't tell him."

"He thinks you hate him." I tell him. HE looks at me shocked. "I thought you'd want to know that. " ,may a call you Eugene?" Anti-Anderson call."Sure,you all can." I reply"If he doesn't hate how come he's never around him." I look down sadly. "It hurts." I reply."He thinks Anderson hates him. And it hurt's to be around him. I think he may resent him a bit for it,but he doesn't actually hate him." "Lier,he had me beaten by brutes." Anderson snaps. "HP thought they'd would just tail you." I remark. "As A high ranking Pixie,None of us ever thought they'd touch you." I float to him."I'm sorry you got hurt." I add. he looks away."i'm sorry I kicked you." He says. "I had a fight with my mom,and was in a bad mood." I smile at him."It's cool." I say. He smiles back and pull me into a hug."Wanna be my friend?" He asks to my surprise."Yeah." I reply,hugging him back. "Dawwww." Coos the Anti-Pixies.

"Hey Pixie me." Anti Me calls. "How about you go fetch HP And can have a slumber party." "Are you nut's" Anderson shouts. "He'd never go for that." "Sure he will.." I chime in. I ping back to Pixie world and then to Sanderson bed room. I knock on the door." Come in." HP says. I float in. "Hi." I chirp. "Hi."They reply."I thought you were going to anti-pixie world."HP asks. " I was,but I came back her to get you too." "Why?" Eddie asks,as he fumbles to put his shades on. "You've been invited to a slumber party there." I reply."Oh and HP. Anderson doesn't hate you." "How do you know?" He asks. "He told me."I reply."Well I heard him cry on his counter part's shoulder about how he wanted you to like him." Now they both looked shocked. "No fair,I want to see My anti-self too." Eddie pouts.

"You will." HP says and pings us to Anti-Pixie world. We appear out side the manor.I ping us inside. The Anti-Pixies was waiting in the main hall. So was a nervous Anderson. Hp floats over to him." Eugene told me." HP begins."Oh god,he told you I was gay." Anderson shouts."I knew it He hates me too." "Hp look's at him shocked."Um. .no He told me you didn't hate me."HP replies."He said nothing about you being gay." Anderson look at him then me then him again. HP wordlessly pulls him into a hug. "*I'm sorry son." He sobs."I had no idea they'd lay a hand on you. I swear." Anderson hugs him back"Please don't hate me any more daddy." He sobs. "I will if you stop hating me." Hp Replies. "Deal."Anderson says.

"Dawwww" Me and the rest coo. Hap anti-pings up tissues and pass them around before taking one himself. They turn and look at us. "Do you mind." Anderson says."Of sorry." His counter part says."Everyone give them so privacy." HAp says. We all turn our backs to them." So what do you guy's want for dinner."HAp adds. " Let's order take out." I suggest. "Oh I want taco's" Both Eddies cheer. They look at each other. "Oh by the way,nice to meet you anti-Me." Eddie says. "Nice to meet you too.-Pixie me,May I call you Eddie?" Anti-Sanderson replies. "Sure." Eddie replies." Can I call you Anti-Eddie?" "I'd be delighted if you would."Anti-Eddie replies." HP comes up to his counter-part." Can I call you Anti-Me?" He says giving a startled HAP a hug. "Hap looks at him blushing." ." He stammers"

"Let's get this Party started!" Anti-Me shouts.""Yeah!" I shout as well. Soon take out is ordered, And we're all in our PJ's We decide to lounge in HAp's library,since it had the most room. For some strange reason HP start's to braid HAp's hair. Not that HAP seemed to mind. "Let me guess this is where we start talking about boys we like."I chuckle. "I like Anti-Eugene." Hap says sounding like a valley girl." He's like,totally cute." "Oh my god,I like totallly like his counter part,Eugene." HP says,in the same valley girl way."He got like, such a nice butt." "O.M.G. We should like double date." HAP replies "Like cha,totally."HP Agrees. They rest of us almost dies laughing. The two of them laughs as well. "Hey,dad." Anderson call."Are you really gay?" "HP nods." Yup."HP admits. "You?" Anderson nods. "Why is being gay illegal?" Anti-Me asks " HP shrugs. "It was ordered by the magic high council." HP says. "it's illegal in all none likely to make it less appetizing for polyamourous anti's to want to live there."

HAP let's out a sigh."So they really are afraid of the Nega race coming back." He says."The what?" I asks. "The Nega race." HAP repeats." It's when a light being bonds with there anti counter-part." He looks at HP It's also happens when a light being forges a bond with a night spirit child." We look at him shocked. "You know about lizzy?" HP gasps. "Not by name,But I had a hunch she was one." HAP says. "It was confirmed when we found a map in Anti-Eugenes hat." "So you do have the other half."I remark "I'm lost."Anderson says."I think we need to catch anderson up,o`n the details."Eddie says."It'd be nice." Anderson says."And call me richard." He tell Eddie." You too Eugene." Cool." I Catch him and our anti-pixie friends up on what we know,and of he recent events.

It's just as it was foretold in my books."HAP says."You HAve more info."HP says pining up his book."All I have is this." Hap take the book." It was the only one my father could save." HP says "I'm not surprised" HAP says. "Spirit kids are threat to their rule." "How so."Eddie asks." They wanted to convert all magic to the watt based system they we have better regulate magic use." HAp says."The spirit kids refused to use it,and favored the wild magic Mana."He anti-pings up a book." "According to legend. they knew they would use this system to oppress their beloved anti wanted nothing to do with it."HAp continues." Since they refused to obey,the high magic emperor sentenced them to Death,Along with a the nega races,who also refused to use the watt based magic." HP takes the book from him."

"Wow,they really do look like use."HP gasp."Indeed." Hap says."These book has been passed down in my family.""I don't understand." I sigh"Why regulate magic at all." "To limit how much anti's can use." HP says."And to insure the favored races get more then their fair share." "While with Mana,it goes to who ever can master it best."HAP adds."That's why I wanted to Meet HP. I want to protect the remaining spirit kids,and bring back the Nega races." "But I bonded with Eugene." Anti-Me points out." And Anti-Richard have with richard. They look the same." "That's because. they haven't been marked into the same clan." Hap says. "They must share the same clan marking the be fully bonded. Hp gasps. "So does ME and Eddie." Cosmo. Wanda. Poof." I gasps out.""Shit." Spits out Anti-Eddie."didn't you say you marked them into your clan." "We have to warn them" HP states raising his wand."I hope their still at AntiCosmo's"

End of Eugene's POV

*The Turner house*

Timmy's POV

I sat on my bed. I was packing my suit case. "Timmy?" What are you doing."dad asks. "I'm running away from home." I reply."Why?" He asks."Cause I hate it here." I tell him"So I'm going to live with Father." Dad sits next to me,and lean on me." Can we come too?" He asks. "Sure,I'd never leave you guys behind" I reply. I look at felt unusually warm."Are you Okay?" I ask getting worried."I don't think so." He says."I feel funny." So do We."Mom says,Poofing into the room."I jump up as she fall to the floor."Luckily I'm able to catch her. " Nega me catches a falling Poof." What's going on?"He asks." I don't know." I reply "But we need to get them to Anti-Rip." I carry mom to the bed. "Stay here,While I get vicky." I tell him." Right he agrees."

I run out my room and out the house." I knew Vicky went home to pack her stuff as well. The door to her house was open." Hello?" I call inside."Come in." Tootie shouts. She rushes over to hug me." I hug her back. "Hi tootie,Is vicky here?" I asks."Upstairs,packing for some reason."Tootie says sadly. It hit's me,I was leaving here takes my hand and we head upstairs.I wanted to ask her to come with me,but did even have the right?" Vicky,Timmy's here to see you."Tootie call nervously."Come in twerp." Vicky calls. I start in,but feel a tug behind me I realize I was still holding Tootie's hand."Come on." I tell her."I need your help too." She looks at me startled. "YOU want MY help?"She asks."I smiles and follows me into Vicky's room. "Vicky looks at her then at me.

"Does she know?" Vicky asks me."Not yet,but we're going to fill her in." I reply. Vicky smiles. "Cool." She get's back to packing. "I need you to hurry up." I tell her."Something's wrong with Momma Wanda and Papa Cosmo." She looks at me shocked." What's wrong with our Fairy kin."She asks."I don't know." I reply."fairy kin?" Tootie asks."You mean those things crocker is always going on about,their real?" "You bet twerpette" Vicky says. Closing her suit case. She look at tootie then at me.I knew what she was thinking." Ask her." Vicky says "You know you want to." Tootie look at me."Ask me what?" She asks. "I have no right to." I reply." "But you may never see her again?" Vicky says. "You feel it to,I know you big is about to go down." "TImmy what does she mean?" Asks a frightened Tootie.

Vick was was brewing.I did feel it. My life as a normal kid was lost in the sands of time. never to be reclaimed again.I look at eyes sparkled. It wasn't just her tear's ether. Then it hit's me,was she a solar girl? " Tootie, I'm involved in some serious business. That's why I'm running away from home." I tell here. "I pull here into a hug."Please come with just for you safety,but. . Because I don't want to loose you." I feel here hug me back. "I'll follow you anywhere Timmy." She says. "Life would be dull with out you." There's a anti-Poof in the room." There you are Timothy." Father says Tootie Hides behind me. " Is that a fairy?" She asks. "No dear girl." Father replies."I am a Anti-Fairy." He floats to her."My name is Anti-cosmo." He adds softly."I assure you,you have nothing to fear from me." "What are you doing here?" I asks. "Nega-Timothy told me you were over here." Father replies."So you know about mom and dad?" I asks. "Yes,their fine." He replies. "They've been taken to the forest manor to with your things."

Vicky and I breath a sigh of relief."What's wrong with them?" I Ask." Tell us in Tootie's room,We need to pack her stuff." Vicky reminds us."Anti-Cosmo turns into a black cat and follow us to Tootie's room. Tootie start packing right away."To answer you question,They're turning into Nega fairies."He tell us."A nega fairy is a fairy who bond with their counter part's and have joined the same clan." "Is it going to hurt."Vicky asks."this change I mean." Father looks down sadly."I have no idea." He says." such a change hasn't taken place in eons." "How do you know about this." I asks. "HP came over with HAP,And filled us in." He says."HAp?As in the Head Anti-Pixie?" Vicky ask.""Indeed." Father replies. "Wow,I'm going to meat Anti-Pixies and Pixies?" Tootie asks."Yes,dear girl." Father replies."

He turn's to me puzzled." Not that I'm against it or anything."He says."But why is she coming with us?" "Because,she's a solar girl." I reply."And I don't want to leave her behind." "I'm a what?" Tootie ask."Can you guy's start at the top? I think I'm lost." While she finish packing I fill her in on the event of the last few days. "Wow." She breathes out."Timmy,I had no idea your life was like a anime." I laugh at her analogy ,but agree with it all the same. "She closes her suite case. "Now what?" she asks. "Do we say good bye to mom and dad?" She asks."If you want."Vicky says."But they'll try to keep you from leaving." "Good point."Tootie says nodding."I'll leave a jots down a quick note and Father anti-Poofs us to our new home.

"Mah babehs." Momma shout's hugging Vicky and me. She even hugs Tootie."Hey Wanni,we gotz ourselves an new youngin." Mom walks over to us. He hair had a streaks of blue in it. Now that I think about it Momma had Pink in her's "Anti-Wanda,What happened to you hair?" Father asks. "It done changed colors on me." Momma replies" Daddy says,we's gonna chang to." "Welcome to the clan Tootie." Mom says giving Tootie a hug." Tootie hugs back."Thanks" Tootie replies "Let's get to the living room." father calls to us."We seem to have much to discuss." When We get their Every one is waiting for us. " with me." I tell her leading her over to Sanderson." He looks at her with a smile." Tootie,This is my husband,Thomas Edward death Issmade." I tell her." Tommy this is my best friend Tootie." "Hu . .Husband." Tootie gasps"Pleases to meet you."Tommy says holding out his hand."Like-wise." Tootie Replies."

She turns and looks at me."Wow, got great taste in men."She remarks smiling at me." so do Vicky."I reply." I point to Anti-Rip." That's her husband." I notice her eyes sadden."I missed her getting married." she says. " Not really,they're still planning on having a human wedding." I tell her." "Hey twerpette" Vicky shout."Come meet your new brother in-law."For the next half hour or so ,introductions are passed around. Then a quick catch up on the last few day's events. Gary also fills us in on the state of affairs on Unwished island. "There's a island some where full Of Timmy's" Tommy says,almost drooling."Can such a sweet heaven really exist" Apparently it does." Father says "And the young ones are in grave danger." "We'll head there as soon as Gary is Well." HP says.

I take a seat next to him. "Hey HP.I just thought of something." I say,as I lean on him. "what's that" "If I'm married to Tommy,doesn't that make you my dad/grandfather" I ask "He chuckles and ruffles my hair." How about we stick with grandpa." He says. "Can I call you yanni."I ask." I read that it was pixie for grandfather." He looks at me surprised."I'd love that,." He replies smiling. "Now about this spirit kid thing." Father begins. "Are their more And is so how can we awaken them" They are many."HAP says. "But before we start waking up the dormants, we need to unseal the awakened ones." Eugene and anti-Eugene take out their maps. They seal together as soon as they touch. Strange whispers echo in the room. They fade as suddenly as they began."What was that"Carmen asks." A clue we're on the right track." HP Replies.

End of Timmy's POV

Fairy world.

Binky's POV.

I shuffle down the hallway. Every inch of me hurted. Jorgan pounded me good for failing to stop them from escaping. Both him and Jargon. It wasn't fair. Nether of them said anything to Juandissimo,or the other brutes. They just beat me. "I reach for the door to where Norm was being held. It was time to feed him. My phone ring suddenly. I answer it. It was my girl friend, Angel."Hi honey." I answer." Binky,I got great news."She says."That word you put in for me panned out.I'm a godparent." She tells me happily."Good for you." I reply. "when can I him or her" There's silence on the line "Binky, He's still getting used to me."She says. "I can wait."I tell her. "Binky, . " She begins."Let me gues,Now that you have a god child,you don't need me any more,right" I ask trying not to cry. Why? Why does this keep happening to me? "I'm Sorry Binky."She says and hangs up.

I push the door open and float inside. I never felt so. . numb. I didn't even feel the pain from my wounds any more. I open norm cage and poof up his shower. I poof him up a nice hearty meal and begin to float back out. Before I even get far He pulls me close. I look up at him. He was looking at me with in me gives way. And I just break into tears. Norm holds me close. He doesn't say a word,he just let's me cry. Softly he strokes my head and let's me cry. "My sobs soon turn into quite whimpering."Ready to talk about it cream puff?" Norm asks." I'll listen if you are." I tell him about my day, and about my girlfriend leaving me." He listens patiently "By the end I'm shaking and crying again."It's not fair." I sob."I try to be nice,to be good." I sob." Why do I keep getting dumped on".

"Is your treated so badly,why do you stay?" Norm asks."I have no where to go." I reply. He picks me up and carrie me to the table."There's a great big world out there Cream Puff." Norm says. "You have many places to go." He poofs up a plate with my wand And serves me dinner."I'm not allowed to leave."I tell him. "If I'm caught off world without clearance I'll be punished." "Then don't get caught." He says. Just leave and don't look back." He tells me."Forget about Jorgan,fairy world,hell even go and find a place you can be happy,and safe." I look at him shocked. They were tear's in his eyes. "Be happy for the both of us."He me on the head. I pull him down and kiss him on the lips. When I pull back he's looking at me shocked."If I run away."I tell him."I'm, taking you with me.I'm not leaving my sweet genie in this hell."

"Binky."He sobs out, pulling me into a hug."That's creampuff to you Normy." I correct him."Right,My little creampuff." He says smiling at me. "SO when do we leave." He ask I raise my wand and poof off his collar and shackles"Right now." I Reply." I Poof up his lamp "Hop in."I tell him. He happily do so. I rub his lamp and he comes back out."Man,That feel good." He says. I raise my wand and Poof us to earth. I look around. The world seemed so much bigger much scarier now that I was alone in it. I dearly hope Norm still wanted me. That I wasn't being used turn my gaze to meet his. "What's next Cream-puff."He says smiling at me. I smile back.."I don't know." I tell him. I break my wand and cast it aside. "But It'll be fun trying to figure it out." He looks at my broken wand then at me. "They would have used it to track us." I tell him. I hand him his lamp.

He takes it and smiles. "Let's roll". he says. And we start off. I don't know where we're I do know we were both finally free. And as long as I had Normy with me,I can face anything. Even a pissed of Jorgan.

End Of Binky's POV

The old House

Anti-Cosmo's POV

We gather around the map. "Can any one read this blasted thing?" I ask the group "It says to enter the temple you must first find the three keys"Charlotte says."Tootie you can read this" Timothy asks."Yea,Though I don't know how." Charlotte replies. "Don't worry about it." Father says. "All that matters is that at least one of us can." "It says the three keys are located,one in pixie world,one in anti fairy world and the third in fairy you must find them in the right order.""What order is that" Wanda asks. "It doesn't say." Charlotte replies." Sorry" It's alright." Cosmo tell her. "Wait I know this."HAp says. There's a old anti pixie poem that goes. :  
You must find the keys to breath free.  
You must find in correct order three.  
If in the this road ,you decide to start.  
To question the status que, you must be brave of heart.  
The second key is no surprise.  
It will be easily gained if you are wise  
Last key,sit's among the deadly flowers.  
You'll need courage and wisdom to gain it's powers.

"it says the key of power is in fairy world. Wisdom In Pixie world and courage anti-fairy world."Charlotte tell us. So We head there first." I announce. My companion's agrees. HAp Anti Pings of and back. "Almost forgot about the take out." He says Good thing they intended to royally pig out. There was more the enough food to go around. As we ate we took the time to get better acquainted. By the end of the meal I feel as though I've know them all my life. I lay snuggled against Cosmo. I gaze around the room. The children had all fallen asleep. They lay huddled together on the floor. I can't believe they were so many of them. I do a head count. I count again. I was right the first time. I've gone a childless husband to the father of eight. How will I ever feed them all. I rest my head on Cosmo."We got a lot of kids."He remarks. "Yeah." Wanda agree. Nine of them." "Nine?" I echo in my head." blast I almost for got poof." "Ten when Spankie's born." Hap Chuckles.

"Can we do it?" I ask the group. "Can we care for such vulnerable little treasures?" "What makes you think we can't."Thomas asks. "We did fail the first time."I point out."What makes this time any different To make matter's worse I'm sure we're fewer in number's by far. "they weren't us."Cosmo replies." I mean it was us in a past life,but what if the us today are different from them some how.""Cosmo,you grasping at straws love."I remark. "No he's right." Havoc chimes in. " For example,Anti-WAnda of the past was much more docile then her current carnation. You all grew up in different time. I believe it has indeed made you stronger then your past selves. "Not to mention we have the drop on them." Father points out. "At least for now." "Anti-Binky,what how the state if affairs,in Anti-Fairy world." Everyone's waiting for your return." AB replies.

I stand and pace the room. "First we need to travel to Liberate unwish Island. "I tell the group. We'll need a place to put the Anti's. " "It won't be easy to get them past Jorgan." Wanda point's out. "We can't fight the fairy army." I turn to HAp with a grin."We can if the Anti-pixies fight with us." "Hap and Father trade smiles."I'm so going to catch hell for this. " Father says. "You can always rule with me." Hap replies . "I now more then a few irate cubicle boy's and girl's who are tired of being pushed around."Eugene puts in. "We may just pull this off." I companions all agree.

End of Anti-Cosmo's POV.

The richer side of Dimsdale

Trixies POV.

Veronica held my hair as I threw up again. "It's ok Trixie." She says wiping my face. She discards the tissue and flush. I lean on her as she leads me back to my room. I lay on my bed and curl up. I felt horrible about how we treated that poor mark kid. "He could have been killed." I sob out. "I would have been our fault." "I know."She says sadly. I was just joking about him crossing over,I had now idea Rocky would throw the poor kid into traffic."Veronica sighs she takes a red ribbon from my nightstand and ties it in a bow around her neck."Tad and Chad ate it up though." She adds."I could tell they truly loved watching him suffer." She was right They laughed about it for hours. No matter how hard we tried to change the subject. They kept finding ways to bring it back up.

Veronica comes and knells by my bed. "Mistress,is there any thing I can get you? She asks. " "Go to the kitchen and see about my dinner." I tell her. She bows and leaves the room.I let out a sigh and roll onto my back. I don't know what I'd do with out her. Veronica's always there for me. And I can't even hold her hand in public. I've even said some nasty thing's to her. And for what,so I can seem extra cool. I hurt my bestfriend,my beloved,just so I can get ahead. I feel my stomach churn as guilt eats away at me again. Why am I doing this to myself. The pain, the guilt,the constant nausea,for what. To be revered by strangers. To me like by people I hate. To be close to parent's who see me as a trophy rather then a person? Well I don't want of it. I rather be a urchin on the street,then a rose in a frigid garden.

I feel a gentle hand on my head." Mistress,your shaking." Veronica says. she covers me with a blanket. "You should like,cover up if your cold. "I sit up and look at her."I'm not cold."I tell her."I'm pissed off." she looks at me sadly."Did I do something wrong?" she asks. "No I did." I reply. I smile at the puzzled look she gives me."I've been a pill to you." I explain."I'm really sorry V." She gives me a hug."It's cool babe." Veronica replies."I'm so over that." I hold her tightly. "Veronica?Are you happy with the way thing are?" I ask." I'm happy as long as I'm with my beloved mistress." Veronica says"Oh and dinner will be ready in a half." Ok." I reply. "Veronica,would you want me it I was a poor girl living on the streets?" She looks at me puzzled. "Yeah, Because I'd be right there with you." She says. "Your thinking about running away,aren't you?"She asks, I nod. "Then we should eat up to night." Veronica says,giving me a smile."I might be our last meal for a long time." I hug her again. That's my loyal V-baby.

We head down dinner and it was the usual feast. I send the servant's out the room. As we eat we plan out were we're should go." Like how about we head to the house in the hunted glen." Veronica suggests."No one would think we'd go there." "But it's hunted" I tell her. She chuckles "You don't really believe in ghosts." she asks "I didn't believe in fairies till I met some." I point out. "Good,point." She replies. "Maybe the ghost will let us stay." "I 's better them freezing to death." I agree. After dinner I tell the servant's to pack up our the rest of he meal." I tell them I'm going to donate it to charity tomorrow. As good PR for my father." While they pack it up.I pack my things. "You don't mind wearing my clothes do you" I ask "Not at all "V replies. When the servant's have all gone to bed,we make our way to the kitchen. We take the food and make our way out the back.

"I'm kinda scared Trixie."Veronica says. I take her hand."Yeah,me too." I admit. "But look on the bright heading on Our very own adventure. " V smiles at me."Yeah." She agrees."

End of Trixie's POV

later that night,Forest Manor

Timmy's POV.

I stumble out the bathroom. Man,thank evilness the plumbing's fixed. Wait a sec,thank. .Evilness?"Man I've been hanging out with Anti-Cosmo too long." I mumble. "What's wrong with hanging out with me."I hear him ask. I jump at the sound of his voice. "Nothing." I sigh."It's just weird how I beginning to thank evilness,that's all." He smiles and nods."How come you're up?" I ask "I was just getting a drink." He replies."You?" "Had to used the bathroom." I reply. I start back to the living room,when I notice him staring out side. He looked uneasy. I walk to him and stand at his side. "Worried?" I ask "Indeed, I am." He says. "Then again,It's a father's nature to fret over his children." I blow out a sigh. "I'm not so sure about that." I remark." "What do you mean?" Father asks. " never loved me. Not as much a my sister." I reply."When she died,it's almost as though he blamed me for it."

"Timothy,I had no Idea you had a sibling." Father gasps."What happened to her?" "When I was four,we both got sick"I tell him. " I recovered,Tabby died." I pause to take in a shaky breath. Father put's a arm around me. " I never told any one this,But once I over heard them talking. My human mom actually said,If she had know she's be stuck with a kid like me,she would have had a abortion." I look up at father."You want to know my dad's reply to that?" I ask."What? Father asks." "We all make mistakes,luckily we only have to deal with ours till he's eighteen." I turn away. Father pulls me into his arms I sob weakly into him.

End of Timmy's POV,Anti-Cosmo's POV

As I held my sobbing child,I could feel my blood boil. How? How could anyone shun such a sweet lovely threw himself into the damn abyss for there sake How could they not. . . didn't remember,But Vicky did. She loves Timothy,And they truly don't. It breaks my heart, it truly many kids in the heartless world is being made to suffer? Is there anything We,as magic beings can do to help them? I jump when Timothy suddenly pulls away from me. "Timothy." I call to him. He doesn't respond. I reach for him,but he pulls away. He takes of running down the hall. I follow him,worried what he might do. I find him in the kitchen. He's rocking in place."Leave me alone." He mumbles. "Please leave me alone." I recognize wat he's doing. He wasn't speaking to me."The poor lad was speaking to the voices in his own mind.

I walk over to poor boy was sobbing in fear. He doesn't dare look at me. I do what I've seen father do with Thomas a dozen times. I pull him into my arms and tell him it's going to be okay."Why is this happening to me." He sobs."I'm a big enough freak as it is,I don't need this." "Your no freak."I tell him sternly I hear wings flutter our way. Soon a sleepy Thomas appears at the door"Timmy." He almost shouts as he rush to us. Timothy doesn't look at him. He buries his face in my blazer and sobs. "I think our Timothy hears voices as well." I tell him. "you do?" Thomas asks. Timothy nods. " I sit the boy between us. "Scary isn't it." Thomas asks."hearing thought you know aren't your own,but you have no idea where it's coming from."

"They want me to hurt myself." Timothy sobs."But it I do Cosmo will make me take that horrible medicine again." "Why don't you want to take it Timothy?" I ask "It steals my dreams." He tells us."Plus, It makes the voices angry and they start screaming at night long. Instead of dreams,All I see is darkness,filled with angry voices screaming at me." "Timothy begins to sake,violently so. "I don't want to go back to that!" He almost scream."Don't make don't make me." I pull the boy close."It's alright Timothy." I tell him" It's not alright."He cries."You have no idea how horrible this is." "I do know." Thomas chimes in." Your not alone in this have people around to help you through this."

"Quite right Timothy." I tell the lad."I may not know how it feels,But I've helped Thomas though it,And I know how to help you as well."their's a Anti-Ping in the room." We look up to see a panicked HAP. "Oh sorry." He says sheepishly."I heard screaming,And I thought Anti-Thomas was having a episode." "No Timothy is." I reply." Hear voices too,huh?"HAP asks. Timothy nods,as he leans against me." Does Anti-ME?"Thomas asks. "Yes I do." Anti-Edward say floating in. "Hey dad I heard you wear looking for me." He says to HAP."I was,where were you?" Anti-Edward shrugs. "Got lost on the way to the can." The two set by us." See Timothy,your in good company." I tell my son. "You also have father to help you. We can even have a word with Comso and Wanda."

"Thank's father." He says weakly. Sleep seems to be taking him once more. I pick him up and he snuggles into my arms. We stand to head back into the living room."Anyway, does any one know if the kid in the top hat is single." Anti-Edward asks." You know he might just be straight."HAp point's out. "Nah,he's gay."Timothy yawn."Go for it dude." We get to the living room. I rush over to Cosmo,who seem to have falling of the couch he was resting on. "Is Timmy,Okay?" He asks looking at the sleeping boy in my arms. "He's fine" I reply "Are you okay?" I hand Timothy to Thomas and help cosmo up."Yeah I got up too fast and got dizzy."  
He smiles at me." What?" I ask. "Your really cute with green tipped hair." He says"Thank you love." I reply kissing his cheek.

Thomas lay's Timothy with his siblings. He snuggles close to them.I fell fatigue crash down upon me. "Um anti-Me." Cosmo call. "What?" I reply laying next to AntiWanda. " "Havoc there's a cat-fox thing at the Window."HAP says. "Please tell my that's your pet." Cosmo whimpers."Tell my this is a scary dream and I'm about to wake up."Anti-Edward says "It's none of the above"I inform them" It's Eliza's spirit form. She astral project out her body when she's sleep." "For what?" Thomas asks. I shrug. " she likes to frolic naked in the wood. Protecting the wild life and eat the occasional poacher." I open the Window and spirit Eliza leaps in. "I heard screaming." She says. "What's wrong." "What did she say?" Cosmo asks." She heard timmy screaming and came to see if we were okay." Anti-Wanda tell him. "Come here babeh." She calls to Eliza. My girl leaps into her mother's arms. I must admit it was quite a leap from the window to the couch."Anti-Wanda kisses the girl on the nose and let's her about her toddles over to her sleeping form and swats herself on the spirit self vanishes as she wakes sit's up giggling."I hit myself on da noes." "Yeah we noticed." HAP chuckles.

We all settle back in our places to sleep. "Daddy." Eliza calls."Yes dearest." I reply."I found a cave." She says."That's nice."I reply "did you explore it? I ask. "Yup." I went though a swirly thingy." She says. The rest of us sit up. "What kinda swirly thingy?" Anti-Wanda asks." It was red and black." Eliza replies."What was on the other side."HAP asks. "A great big city was standing waaay in the distance. Down below was a park."A couple was making out. " What did they look like." Anti-Edward asks. "They were Anti-Pixies." Eliza says. "Some right cute fellers too." "What else did you see." I ask. But Eliza was already drifting to sleep. I decide to let her be"Should we wake her?" Cosmo asks."No let her be." I reply."She can show us tomorrow" We bid each other a good night. And drift to sleep. I can't wait to see this mysterious cave.

End of Anti-Cosmo's POV

Somewhere in the forest

Norms POV

Me and my little Cream-Puff found a nice cave to nestle in for the night.I still can't believe he freed me.I don't think he can ether. "Hungry?" I ask "No my stomach's in knots."He replies."But I guess I should have let you eat before we left." "It's cool." I reply."I know how to hunt." "I'm guess I'm the useless one." He sighs.. I have a seat next to him. "Nah babe,you can cook what I kill." He sighs again and smiles."That;s true."he says ""Want to know something?"he asks. " Sure." I reply.""I really did let them escape." He admits. "When we were searching for them. I actually found them. I even saw AntiWanda." I look at him shocked."Then why did you let them go?" I ask."The girl she took,Eliza,actually Referred to them as her mommy and daddy" He says .And before I blacked out,do you know what she said."

"what?" I ask. "She said I had to open my my if I ever hoped to be happy." He replies. ""Is that why you let them go?" I ask."Partly." He replies."What's the other part."I ask. "When I found them. She was hiding from her birth mother,behind young remy,telling her she wasn't her mother any more. then anti wanda shows up."He explains." You should have seen how their eye lite up up when they saw each other. That little girl raced up to her,calling her mommy. Anti-Wanda embraced her like a mother who have found their lost child. She even threatened the woman,not to come near her baby again. " I can't believe my ear. I never knew anti-fairies could be so loving." That's not all.." She even embraced Remy the same way."And I know for a fact they never met before. "He adds. "It was like it was just in her to be a mom."

My little Cream-puff pauses to wipe away a few tears."I just couldn't do it." He sniffles . "It's not in me to take a little girl away from the mommy who loved her so much. I don't care what race that mommy . . .is?" "Binky!" I shout as a look of sheer horror over take him."I.i.i" He stammer's "Binky . .Cream-Puff speak to me." I call to him. "Say anything." I tried to kill a BAbY!" He screams "Anti-Wanda's pregnant,And I was going to help Jorgan kill her innocent unborn CHiLD! I'm a monster!"I pull my sweet guilt stricken fairy into my arms. "Your no monster." I tell him. "Brainwashed,maybe,but your no monster." The poor little guy even cries himself to sleep. I gong up a bed for us and place him in it. I cover him with a nice thick blanket.

I stand and stretch a bit. I freeze when I here voices in the distance. I go to investigate. If it was a fairy search party I can quickly gong to binky and get him to safety. I'm shocked to see it's two little girls. but what are they doing in a place like this. At this time at night no less. "Mistress,I think we're lost." The blond says. " The dark haired girl pauses and nods."I think your right V." The both seem to be shaking." We should have dressed warmer too." She take off her jacket and puts it around the blond."Mistress,No!" The blond shouts. "D,don't argue with me p p pet." The dark haired girl says." I good queen, always put h. her subject, , first." I can't let the little domme freeze.I gong up nice warm jacket for the both of them. "where did these come from." blondie asks.

"From me." I reply stepping from the shadows. "Norm the Genie at your service,." "Your a genie?" The dark haired on asks shocked." Yup." I reply."My lamp's with my fairy boyfriend." "I'm Trixie and this is my pet,Veronica." Trixie says."Can we stay with you guy. At least till you have to go back to fairy world." ""Actually,we're running FROM fairy world." I tell her. "It's kinda illegal to be gay there," "So you ran off to be together." Veronica finishes for me." That's so like me and Trixie." "In that case,welcome aboard." I guild back to where binky was sleeping. A strong emphasis on was. My poor Cream-Puff was sitting up crying. I rush to his side.

"Oh normy, thank goodness." He sobs. "I thought you left or worst got caught.""I wouldn't leave you hon." I tell him. I was just helping our new friends." He looks to Veronica and trixie. "The blond is Veronica the other's" Trixie?" He gasps. "Binky?" Trixie gasps as well. They rush to hug each other." What are you doing out here." He asks,"How come you even remember me?" "I'm running away from home." She replies."As to why I remember the whole Darkness thing,You'll have to tell me." Trixie looks at the fire. "I got some food on me. How about we heat it up and catch up on things.

We heat up the food and are soon talking like old out they were sick of being forced to live the popular life,just so they can have their parents fleeting approval. They where going to stay at some old house in the wood till they planned their next move. We told them about how Binky got sick of how he was being treated in fairy world and how he hated how I was being treated in prison."we searched that old house for anti-Cosmo."Binky says."while we didn't detect any anti-Magic.I did detect a strang power there." If my hunch is -Cosmo's hiding there. "So it's to dangerous for us to go there?" Trixie asks." On the contrary i think it's the perfect place to hide." He says."

We all look at him shocked. "while it's true Anti-Cosmo can be ruthless. I don't think he's the heartless monter I've been lead to believe he is." Binky Continues. "And any man who'd risk death to protect a child he doesn't know is fine in my book. "So it's settled." I announce."We head to this old house in the morning." "Right." The girls agree" I gong them up a warm bed and we're done eating the tired little angels crawl into bed. "Night norm. Night binky." They call. "Night girls" we call back. Soon we hear the blissful sound of their snoring."I feel like a real godfather." Binky Whispers. "I think you more like their new dad."I tell him. His eye light up."You think?" He asks. I nod."If they'll let us be." I reply."I think we'll make fine parents for them." Binky snuggles into me. "That would be a dream come true." He says. I watch my love drift to sleep.

I can scarcely believe I really a father now? Not only a father but husband as well. I pull my Cream-Puff a little closer. I knew the answer already. I close my tired eyes And begin to drift. I just hope Anti-Cosmo is willing to let us stay. As it stands at the moment,He might be our only hope of staying together. I can't believe my fate was in the hands of a Anti.

End of Norms POV


	8. Chapter 8-Cave of Destiny

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Cave of Destiny

Gary's POV

I shift in my spot. My body felt so achy. I let out a soft pained whimper. I feel some one pull me close,stroking my hair. I open my eyes and I'm faced to face with TimTim. I can feel his breath on my nose. Another set of arms circle me from behind. It was Cookie. Some how I've woken up in the middle of a hunk sandwich. Life is good. Pain shoot through me again,and I let out another whimper."Gary,are you okay?" I open my eyes once more. This time TimTim was awake,and looking right at me.I reach out and touch his face. "I'm sorry." I whimper."We ruined your paradise." "we'll fix it Gary." He replies. "I'm just sorry,you and the Timmy's Clones were treated so you. "TimTim" I sniffle out. TimTim leans forward and kisses my forehead."Don't worry Gary,Just get well." He says. He looks over my shoulder at Cookie." He really seems to like you." He comments. ""I like Cookie too." I reply. "Cookie?" TimTim Remarks."You call him Cookie?" I nod,"Fits him doesn't it?" I reply "It does, doesn't it."TimTim agrees. "Does what fit who?" Cookies asks.

"The name Cookie,it suites you well Remy." TimTim says. Cookie Looks at me then TimTim. A deep blush colors his lovely cheeks. I roll onto my back and pull him close. "G. .Gary?" He squeaks out, So cute. Dark-TimTim rolls over and snuggles closer to Cookie. I'll be darned I'm in the middle of a TimTim just got upgraded to turns on his back and Dark-TimTim rest his head on Cookies chest."Remy." He sigh in is sleep. "Psst,Remy,don't tell him I told you but, Nega-Me got a crush on you." TimTim Says."Then something dawns on me." Hey TimTim are you really married to that pixie?" I ask. "Yup,Him and Anti-Cosmo." TimTim says. "Have you had sex yet?" I ask. "Not yet." TimTim says blushing."Damn I was hoping you could Tell us about it?" I sigh. "Yeah."Sighs Cookie and Dark TimTim. We look at Dark-TimTim. "What?" He ask. "We thought you were asleep." TimTim replies. "I know,I didn't mind." Dark-TimTim says. "I'll get you for what you told Remy." He adds giving TimTim a wicked grin." "EEEK!"Giggles TimTim Hiding behind me."So you don't have a crush on me?" Cookie asks,sounding sad." Dark-TimTim looks him In the eyes. Wordlessly he kisses him softly on the lips. Cookies enjoys his kiss. TimTim and I Enjoy our hotties kissing. "It's more then just a crush, My lovely little rich boy." Dark-TimTim says breaking the kiss.

"Hey,you think That anti-pixies single?" I wonder to them. "I hope so."Dark-TimTim remarks. "Hey you think sanderson's open to having a few more?" Remy ask."I think so."TimTim replies siting up. "Do you think you can handle being married to a sadistic killer?" we sit up and look at him." Your okay with that?" I ask." More so then I should be." TimTim replies."I know it's strange but,I really want to see him covered in blood. The rest of us look over at the sleeping Pixie. "Me too." We sigh in unison. "I look over at Anti-Cosmo. "Him too" I add. "Yeah." My friends agree." My . . Friends. I . had friends now. My heart flutters at the thought. Not just friends,three really cute boyfriends. My stomach growls."I'm hungry." I moan. "Me too." Agrees."TimTim. "What's that heavenly smile." Cookie moans. " Mmmm,smells like bacon." Drools Dark-TimTim. We get Up And Head to the kitchen. I lean on TimTim on the way. Cookie leans on Dark-TimTim. When We get to the Kitchen Wanda and Dark-Wanda is cooking away. "Hiya babehs." Dark-Wanda greets us. "Hungry?" Wanda asks." We come over and pick up Cookie and Tim-Tims follow behind as they carry us to the table."We'll be right back with yur vittles." Dark-Wanda says.

TimTim let's out a sigh."What's wrong." I ask. "I had a episode last night." He says. "A what?" I ask." "It's when the voice in his head go wild." Dark-TimTim sigh."Did any one see you?" "Yeah,his daddy." Dark-Wanda says. She and Wanda puts down our breakfast. We look at her. "It's okay." Wanda says."AC explained everything to us this morning." "But we saw him sleeping." Cookie points out."He went back to bed." Dark-Wanda says. "Wanda sits next to TimTim."Timmy,you should have told us." she says."I hate that you had to suffer alone." Suffer? TimTim was suffering? "That's why he locked you away you know." Dark-TimTim says. I look at him"The voices were started to threatening to kill you." I look at TimTim. He was looking down sadly."I'm really sorry Gary."He says"I should have told you." I smile at him."Yeah,but I forgive you." I reply. "You boys eat up" Wanda says." We going exploring." Can me and Cookie go Wanda?" I ask"Sure,Anti-rip is making arrangements for you two."Wanda Replies,kissing me on the forehead."And call my mom sweety." I look at her blushing. "I can call you that?" I ask."You can call us both dat."Dark-wanda says." "Thanks Light-Ma,Dark Ma." I reply." "Dat goes for you To Remy." Dark-Ma adds."Yes Mother." He says

Our moms leave to finish cooking. "Siiiis,I'm hungry." Sanderson moans floating into the kitchen."Have a seat ,we'll fix you a plate."Light-Ma says. Anti-Sanderson floats in quilty behind him." You too Anti-Eddie. " Dark-Ma says. They float over and sit with us. " Hey anti-Eddie,are you single?" Dark-TimTIm asks. "Yeah." He replies. "why?" "Cause I wanna dip you in caramel and lick you for days." Dark-TImTim says with a all stare at him shocked. "Subtle nega me. Real subtle."TImTIm says looking at his mad counter-part. "Hey clarice,do you have any caramel."Sanderson looking at TimTIm."Do you like caramel Timmy?"He asks TimTim looks at him blushing. "I prefer chocolate on my pixies." He says. "Chocolate sauce too." Anti-Sanderson add. "No licking pixies before lunch." Dark-Ma says putting their breakfast down. "Awww."The pixies whine. "So Sanderson." I begin."Call me Eddie."He corrects me." Same hear."Dark-Eddie says. "Okay."I smile. "How many mates can you magic beings have?" I ask. "As many as they want." He replies. "So you can take a few more boy's who think your hot? Dark TImTIm asks. "Um. . yeah?" Eddie replies." Didn't Timmy tell you?" I did." TimTIm says,leaning on him. "They're asking if you's take them as your mate too." "What about me?" dark Eddie asks." Dark-TImTIm crawls onto his lap." We want you too sexy." He says. "Wow,that boy don't mince words." I think to myself.

End Gary's POV

Living room

Eliza's POV

I wake up when Poof kicks me in da head. "What's wit dim lil'varmints kicking my noggin." I think to my self.I see a lot my kin is up already. daddy's still dead to da world. I sneak over to him an take his eye piece. I try it on an everythang looks blurry.I close one eye. I'm almost floored. I never new thangs could look so sharp an clear.I try it wit the other eye. Everythang looks sharp too. "that's not good for you eyes."Havoc says." I look at him."Shh,you'll wake daddy." I whisper."hand me yur I piece a sec." He sighs and gives it to me. I check it,it was the same as daddy's. I put dem both on at da same time. I can't believe how clear an sharp everythang was. "How's the view?" Someone asks. "Plum amazing." I gasp. I all but jump out my skin when I realize it was daddy who spoke."I turn to him blushin. "Mornin daddy." I say ,shy like."Good morning Pet."He replies wit a smile. I like it when daddy smiles at meh."I told her what she was doing was bad for her eyes." Havoc says. I resist da urge ta kick his fluffy behind across da room. However,he shuts up right quick when he catches me glarin at pick me up nd sit me un his lap. "He's right my dear,you shouldn't wear others glasses without a doctor's ok." He says.

"But I liken lookin through yur eye piece daddy."I pout." Everythang look all slick an sharp." He takes the eye pieces back."It does?" He asks. "Was that why you were using both at the same time?" He asks. I nod. "It's blurrier if I use just one."I reply."Have you eve had you eye checked?" He asks."No." I reply. "Strange,I thought all doctors check your eyes during physicals" He remarks."What's that?" I ask."It's when a doctor check to make sure your healthy." He says "I dink Uncle Anti-Rip forgot,seeing ya'll was on da run an such." I point out."No no my dear,I mean your human doctor." He says. "Dare's human doctors?" I ask. Daddy look like he was chokin on a bunch a bad words ,he was tryin not to say."Pet,have you ever and a check-up?"He asks "What's dat?" I ask. Daddy blows out a hard sigh. Somehow I get da notion he was prayin I was just stupid." It's when you go to a special building,And a adult in a white coat makes sure our nice and healthy." Daddy say. He looks like he wanted to bang his head on a wall,that or put a fist through it."Nope,I ain't ever been to a place like that." I tell him."Havoc,Go Get Anti-Rip." Daddy growls." He eye's done turned red."He's in is office." "Yes, Sire." Havoc replies,an scurries out da room."

"Daddy? What do it mean when your eye's turn red?" I ask. "He looks down at me surprised." It mean's I'm angry,why?"He ask."Cause dare red now." I tell him."Are ya mad at me daddy?" I asks." Daddy smiles at me. His eye start turning green again."No Pet.I'm mad at someone else." "Who your mad at?"Cosmo asks. "I'll tell you later."Daddy sigh. Cosmo sit's up and takes me from daddy."Morning cutie." He says kissing my cheek." Mornin Cosmo." I reply."Hey anti-Me is it okay if she cally me daddy too." Cosmo asks." "If she want's." daddy says. "Do you want to?"Cosmo ask. I think a spell.""Nah,I'ma call ya babby.""Babby?"Day say togedder.I nod. "Your daddy's opposite,right?" They nod. "Well I figure a b is da opposite of d. Daddy's daddy so your ?" "Cute,very cute pet." Daddy chuckles." I Like it." Babby says,chuckling too. Havoc comes in wit Uncle Anti-Rip an Vicky. "Damn it AC,this better be important." He huffs. "Relax babe.I'm sure it is." Vicky says. She was dressed as a nurse. "I want you to take lizzy and give her a through check up." Daddy says."I think she never had one,and she might need glasses." Unkey Anti-Rip look as pissed off as daddy dis now. So do Vicky an babby. I think dem check up thingys might be important.

End Eliza's POV  
In the cave.  
Trixies POV

I wake to hear the bird chirping in thee tree. Veronica was still sleeping,curled up in my arms. I wipe a stray hair out her face. She looked so lovely.I let my hands wonder down her back. They stop at her shapely let's out a soft moan and turn her back to me."Perfect." I think to I unbutton he jeans and slip a hand in. I caress her soft moans in her sleep.I slip my hand under her was dripping wet kiss her neck softly."Wakey Wakey Dolly." I whisper to her."Trixie?" She moans,still half asleep. "What are you doing?" "Having a little juice in the morning." I reply licking her nectar from my fingers." She looks at me with a smile. "I hope I'm to you liking mistress." She purrs." indeed you are my pet." I reply,kissing her passionately feel her open my jeans. Her hand quickly slide past them to my panties. I let out moan as nimble fingers massage my clit. I feel my cock harden as she finger's my honey pot. "I long to taste you sweet cum mistress." Vee moans."are you girls okay over there?" Binky calls." We jump at the sound of his voice."Fine!"I shout,"just fine." "Are you sure,you seem to be moaning alot." Binky says. "Binky their fine."Norms says."Alright."Binky says." Get up we have a long walk ahead of us." "Kay." Vee and I moan. "So much for morning nooky."I think darkly to myself.

We quickly get ready and head out. "Binky why don't you just poof us there." I whine. "I don't have my wand."He says."I can't risk Jorgan tracking us." I let out a sigh. "I wish Timmy was here." I sigh. "I should have swung be his place." Binky shakes his head."Timmy would never go against the other fairies." Binky says. I wonder if that's true. After a hours walk we get to the house. " "Now what?" I ask. "We knock?" Suggests Vee. Going to the door. She's about to knock when the door swings open. She comes face to face with Cosmo? "Cosmo?What are you doing here?" Binky asks rushing to him." IT's not safe here,you should go him." Cosmo eyes us quietly. Then raise a hand. Ropes and gags are poofed onto us. He then magically lifts us and brings us look at him shocked. His hair was now tipped blue. He takes us to what seem like the kitchen.

"Looks like the sensors You guys rigged up this morning works."Cosmo says. "I found some spies." Good works Cosmo "AntiCosmo says. Aside from being blue and british he looked just like Cosmo." Cosmo sit's us down. "Trixie? Veronica?" Timmy gasps. "What are you doing here?" To my surprise Remy limp over as well." How do you remember binky?" He asks."Remington,sit down." AntiCosmo snaps. "You to weak to be moving about." AntiCosmo antipoof to human size and picks Remy up." Yes,Uncle AC." Remy replies. "Timmy ungags me." So you remember huh?" He asks."About the whole darkness mess,ya." I reply "But we're not and Veronica are running away from home. We almost froze if we hadn't run into Binky and norm. "I look over at them." Their running away from fairy world to be together." I add. "Why did you come here?" Timmy asks. "We came here because binky sensed a strange power here,and we were hoping it was antiCosmo."

Timmy's group exchanged shocked glances and whispered among themselves. AntiCosmo comes over and kneels next to me. He was even scarier adult human sized. "Why were you hoping to find me?" He asks." We, , We were . .Hoping you'd . . Let us join you." I stammer. "We really 't have anywhere else to go." I flinch when he tuches my hair. "Calm your self child." AntiCosmo says." Noone's going to hurt you trixie." Timmy says smiling at me. "What do you think Father." Timothy asks,antiCosmo? "she seems to be telling the truth." AntiCosmo Replies." But I still don't trust Binky." A little girl with strange hair walks very to binky. "I do,he changed." She says."His heart is open." "Carmen get away from him." A guy with square wings calla ,pulling her looks at him fearfully. who was that guy?" And why is binky so afraid of him? Not just binky,Norm too.

End of Trixies POV,Cosmo's POV

A Binky looked a Eddie terrified. So did norm. I'm not surprised. Their are many rumors about him swimming around the magiverse. All echoed the same message, he was a psycho so stay away from him. It must feel really lonely to be shunned so completely."But daddy."carmen Whined. "He's wanna join 's be friends." Binky eyes widen in shocked at the sound of Carmen addressing him as daddy. Eddie sits her at the kitchen table."Finish your breakfast." Eddie says,ignoring her protests. "He gives her a soft kiss on the forehead. carmen huff,but does as she's told. Eliza goes up to Binky. "Were gonna start a brand new world order, wanna be in it." We are?" I ask "Why not?" AntiMe says."We're about to tap into a ancient source of profound power, "Why no make a world were we all can breath a little freer?" "Because Jorgan and the High magic council will stomp us flat."Wanda remarks. "Maybe not." Dad says. I"I've been reading HAP's books. I we find the mana tree and unbind it,we can all use mana 'll give us the upper hand."

"Look were not talking about overthrowing fairyworld. Of universal conquest." HAP chimes in,"Just a little slice of heaven where we can live in peace, without being looked down on." "Where we can live and raise our youngins without fear." Antiwanda a arm around Wanda. "where of kids can escape families that don't want them ,and find a home with loving magic beings that do."Timmy says with a smile. Can we really have such a world. "Where even a fairy's hearts can love freely." AntiMe says looking at binky. "Binky muffles something in tears. What was that?" AntiMe asks removing his gag." I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried to help Jorgan hurt your unborn little one!"Binky sobs. I"m sorry I helped him imprison you. I'm so so sorry." AntiMe looks at him shocked."Please AntiCosmo,Let me help you build your beautiful world." Binky adds."please let me exist in it with you." AntiBinky goes to his side." Ofcourse you can be in it."AntiBinky says."It's open to all who wants to live and love freely." Binky looks at his counterpart." AntiMe." binky sniffles."Thank you." I poof off their ropes and gags." Welcome to the family." I shout. "We're mad and completely damned."Wanda adds." But hey,there's a lot of love here." We invite our new friends to breakfast. We introduce them to our new friends.

Hey Cosmo how did you poof up those ropes?" Binky asks."We're learning Wandless magic." Wanda replies for me."Hey Norm I didn't know you were gay?" Timmy Remarks." Norm shrugs."I'm bi actually." Norm replies." As for you being gay,so not surprised." "Me Nether."Trixie comments. "Same here." Remy look at them with a smile. "Are you surprised to learn I'm gay?" HE ask. To his surprise Both Trixie and Veronica laughs."Puh-leeze. we see to way you look at Timmy." Veronica remarks. "We made a bet about when and how you'll kidnap the kid to have your way with him." Trixie adds. Remy blushed brightly."Sound like fun Cookie." Gary say leaning close to Remy."Can I come too?" We all laugh"Leave him alone before you give the poor lad a nose bleed." AntiRip chuckles."He can't spare the blood." "That reminds me." Trixie says."Why were you limping?" Remy look down sadly."His fairy god daddy beat the tar outta him."Eliza says. "Lizzy dear,that's not something one spreads around casually." AntiMe tells her.

"That bastard! How can he harm his own godchild." Binky growls. "Easy I'm just a paycheck to him." Remy says."Binky Juandissimo hates kids,the only reason he's a god[arent is to use me to score dates and have money." Remy Sighs. "That's horrible." I remark. How can anyone use kids like that. Their so cute and hugable. I wonder how many Juandissimo's are they posing as loving godparents."we can't start this new order fast enough." Wanda sighs. We all nod."care to go cave exploring with us?"AntiMe offers." I slept in a cave last night.: Trixie sighs." I want a hot bath and a bed." "You'll have one tonight." I tell her." But for today explore with us." Lizzy looks at her with a smile. "You'll love it. It has lots a swirly wholes." One lead to a pretty world full of antifairies." We look at he shocked. Wow,there seem to be alot of the going on. Guess it's one of the days were it's one shock after another. "You've been to antiFairy world" AntiMe gasps. Lizzy shrugs "I dunno." Lizzy says." Never been dare before." Was da sky red or grey?" AntiWanda asks." Nope,it was A deep bold blue."Lizzy replies." The people there were powerful nice." "Daddy pings lizzy to his lap." tell us about these worlds you visited." He was full of antifairies and nega fairies. She says. "oh!" Lizzy turns to AntiWanda with a huge grin. "Nana AntiRose told me to tell you she's looking forward to seeing you again mommy." Lizzy says." And she's sorry she made you cry."

"Momma's alive?" AntiWanda " You here dat Cozzie,she's okay." AntiMe smiles."I heard." He says. "Let's finish and get to that cave." We leave as soon as the lunches are packed. We head to a mountain a little ways from the back of the house and march up it's winding trail. Not far up we get to a cave, We go inside and it's empty. It wasn't even very deep. "Are you sure this is it." AntiMe asks. Lizzy was looking at the wall." Uh huh." She says." found a switch in my then I thought it was a hole in da wall too." We watch as she searches. After a hour,hopes begin to fade." "pet,It's okay i. . ."AntiMe begins. His words are cut off when the back of the cave goes flying up." Found it."Lizzy shouts. We rush forward. The cave closes behind us. We walk down it long corridor in awed silence. The walls were covered in gems. The gems seem to radiate with magic. The long hall way leads to a huge room. It was full of portals. Some swirled in colors, Some Swirls were grey."You can't pass through the grey ones "Lizzy says."I dink dare locked."

End of Cosmo's POV,AntiCosmo's POV

I can't believe my eyes. "Father, Uncle HAP,did ether of you know this place existed?" I asks. "No,you HAP?" Father replies."No, none of the legends told of this place." That mean the portal Lizzy told is about last night,doesn't go to our antipixie world." AntiRichard remarks. "Wich one do we go through first?" Timothy asks."Da antifairy one." Antiwanda shouts."I wanna see mah momma again." None of us have the heart to vote against her. So we proceed to this other antiFairy world. The anti fairy portal was Blue and black. how fitting. As soon as we cross over we see here. AntiRose,AntiWanda's Mother. Tears overwhelm the two as they rush to each other. "My babeh." AntiRose sobs."Ya gotten so big,And so pretty." "Wanda." Cosmo says Tapping her shoulder." What?" Wanda asks. Not taking her eyes of the lovely sight." Look." He says. We turn to where he's pointing." Momma!" Wanda shouts rushing to her mother. The two embrace sobbing. My word, I think I may cry myself.

Come, let's head to the castle." Rose says. And leads us to a waiting car. " You were expecting us?" Father asks." Yes,mah granbabeh,said you would be coming today."Mother replies." So we waited here for to take you to the capital." Momma why'd ya leave."AntiWanda asked."It was fur ya own good,babeh. Me an Rose were in love." Mother replies." So much so we promised to always love each other." Rose looks down sadly." That's when we started to change. " Rose adds." We had no idea that heartfelt promise would change me into a nega it started to happen we used our magic to conceal it best we could. that when the underground contacted us." "What underground?" Father asks." Have you heard da legend of day spirit kids?" Mother nod. "Before the heros fell,they sent their people away to live on in secret to await their return. And to watch over the magiverse should one more of thier kind be made outside the safety of it's borders."

"So why didn't you take me with you?" AntiWanda asks." I couldn't take AntiCosmo." Mother replies. "He's the prince.I know how much you loved him babeh,how much he loved you." Same with you and Cosmo." Rose adds." You were meant to be we were assured we'd see you again." We ride in silence."What are the other portals for?" I ask. "They lead to other worlds."Rose replies. "Are the mana keys in these world or the original worlds?"Edward asks. "sadly dey're in da original worlds." Mother replies when we get ot the capital,we're welcomed warmly by a cheering crowd." Why are they so happy yo see us?" Gary asks. " "Because your their guardians reborn, and their new rulers."Mother replies. Once inside ,we're lead to a grand chamber. Inside books lined the walls. Magic relics were everywhere. "This is the central chamber." Mother informs us. "have a seat." We all take a seat at the table in the center of the room.

" Rose press a button and a map appears before us."This is a map of the world. As you can see,like most magic worlds it's a continent floating in the ether." Rose explains. "according to legend it's that way because the original magic world was destroyed by the division of it's the separated onto there own land soon that wasn't enough so they fractured their world. That how we got the magic worlds we see today." "Okay, so why are the new worlds divided." NegaTimothy asks. Mother and rose look at each other."these hidden worlds are mere shadows of their original Counterparts."Rose explains. "To unite the world and build the home we all desire, You,the chosen, must carve a brand new world." We can only stare at the woman as though she lost her mind. "Mom are yu nuts?" Wanda "We can't make a planet?" I blow out a sigh"Wanda is right." I remark "Even if we could as soon as it was learned anti's lived there,the whole magiverse will want to seal it away." "We can totally do it." Timothy shouts ,standing up."We have the best and the brightest on our side. We can't loose." Victoria stands as well."The twerp's right."She agrees."We said we wanted a new life,a new place to breath free,that place will only exist if We create 's our dream OUR destiny,it up to us to claim it."Eliza stands as well.

Eliza: In a moment every thing can change  
feel the wind on you shoulder.  
For a minute all the the world can wait.  
Let go of your yesterday.

The room seem to come alive A strange wind picks up and whips about the room. The air is charged with a strange power."This is the power I felt" Binky remarks. So it wasn't me he was detecting,It was stands and floats to Lizzy.

Carmen:Can you feel it calling?Can you feel it in your soul.  
Can you trust this longing,and take control?

The two take hansd and float up. A glow surrounds them both. Wait are they awakening?  
But how,and more importantly why?We can only watch the display,and wonder.

Carmen &Eliza:Fly,Open up the part of you that wants to hide away.  
You can shine forget about the reason why you can't in life,and start to try  
Because it's your to fly.

Eliza gains a two perky Feline ears. And Nine fox like,cat tails. Carmen gains two fox like ears and nine foxtails as both gain butterfly wings. Eliza's are black pink and purple,Carmen's are Blue red and dark purple. It appears the time of destiny was upon us. There's no longer time to question or even doubt it. All we can do is embrace it and pray. Eliza floats over to me. I feel myself rise from my seat

Eliza:All you worries Leave then somewhere else.  
Find a dream you can follow.

Every one Rises form they're seats. The children all begin to change. To my greater surprise I begin to change.

Carmen:Reach for something when there's nothing left.  
And the world feeling hollow.

Timothy and Nega timothy both gain rabbit ears and a wolfish tails. Timothy's are white with black marking. NegaTimothy's are black with white markings. Victoria gains Desert fox ears and a wolf tail. Charlot gains Squirrel ears and tail. Gary gains chipmunk ears and tail. Remington gains wolf ears ant tails.

VIcky: Can you feel it calling?Can you feel it in your soul.  
Can you trust this longing,and take control?

TImothy's new butterfly wings come into view, their soft blue, pink and 's wings are Deep purple, Red and black. Remingtons wings are white yellow and red. Gary's wing Red, dark blue and black. Victorias wings shine red,pink and black. Charlot's wings glow lavinder, dove grey and pink.

Carmen &Eliza:Fly,Open up the part of you that wants to hide away.  
You can shine forget about the reason why you can't in life,and start to try  
Because it's your to fly.

Mark Fake a fier shatters to the winds,but his form doesn't chang back. Instead his legs turn to tentacles. He gains a weasel tail and rat like ears..Wings of green, pink and red spring from is bestowed fluffy black cat ears and tail. White pink and black markes her wings. Veronica gains white husky ears and tail. Her wings are a lovely mix of Black,yellow and pink.

Vicky: And when you feeling down  
and alone,just wanna run away.

As for us adults our wings fracture and split into two. forming our own kinda butterfly wings. My tail take on a dark green hue. AntiWanda's turns pink. AntiRip's turn bright and Wand and binky's tails a tipped dark blue. strangely Antibinky's tail turns Lavender, with a yellow tip. The dark blue of our wings now matched our eyes. Fairy wings gain black stars Pixie wings gain red stars. Antipixies wings gain colorful feathers.

Tootie:Trust yourself and don't give up.  
You know you better then anyone else.

"Cozzie!"AntiWanda shouts."I dink our babeh want's to join the party!""so soon? I gasp. "they magic could be affecting him."Antirip remarks."Come on out AndiMe." Poof call."Is it safe?" Cosmo asks."It should be."AntiRip replies." Don't matter know."AntiWanda shouts." Here he comes. And in a blinding light my son comes into the world. He Says not a word to us. He just heads straight to Eliza. They almost seem to be pulled to in another. Wordless they look upon each other,love beaming in their eyes. Eliza is the first to speak.

Eliza:in a moment everything can change  
feel the wind on you shoulder

Carmen and poof joins them . The four joins hands. "Foop. . .that's what I'll name him."I ponder aloud." AntiWanda floats to my side."I think it's a lovely name." She agrees." Then Foop it will be." I proclaim.

Carmen: For a minute all the world can wait.

Carmen&Eliza:Let go of your yesterday.  
Vicky&Tootie:Let go of your yesterday.

A magic wave rips through the room and shakes the world itself. "Father ? was this what you meant when you said the who magiverse will feel her awaken?" I call to him." YES!" Father replies."Looks like we're out of time." Eugene remarks. It looks like this race is we were now on borrowed time. "AntiME.! Every one Out side is changing like we did. We all rush to the windows. The girls Continue their song.

Carmen Eliza:Fly!Open up the part of you that want to hind away.  
Vicky&Tootie: You can shine!forget about the reasons why you can't in life.

Carmen:Ant start to try

Every anti and nega fairy was changing before our no one panicked. They only marveled their new wings.I don't know what was happening in the rest of the magiverse,but the little corner of it,was full of pure jubilation.

Vicky,Tootie,Carmen& Eliza:Fly,Forget about the reason why you can't in life.

Vicky: And start to try.  
Tootie: Because it's your Time.  
Carmen:TIme to Fly.

What every comes our way. We'll just face it's danger's head on. After all we have the best the magiverse have to offer.I do believe we may just pull this new world order off. Not just a new order a brad new magiverse. They can keep their hateful old one, we have our eyes on tomorrow.

Eliza: In a moment every thing can change

The crowd looked as though the were expecting this. "It feel so god to be complete." Mother remarks. "indeed."Rose agrees."Better then I expected." We walk back to the center table. Foop flies to his mother's arms. "Greetings mother" Foop says hugging her."Mah bebeh can talk."Cheers Antiwanda." "Our baby have facial her?" I remark. "Welcome to the clan Foop. " AntiRip says."FOOP?!You named me Foop?" Foop huffs. "I don't like it?" We both turn when we hear Lizzy giggle."I like it." She says with a smile."Foop floats over to her."Name one good thing about it." Foop demands. "It starts with F." Lizzy cheers. "So?" Foop says dispassionately."My name starts with E." Lizzy says,shyly twirling her hair. She looks like her mother as she does so."So?" Asks Foop"Well in da alphabet E and F are togeder." She adds with a smile. "Plus it's really cute,like you.""On second thought,it's a fine name." Foop cheers."If it please my Lizzy's ears."

"Wow,just born and he already got a girl." Cosmo remarks "heck,he already met his future wife." Wanda giggles.""I envy him,I didn't find love till I was a old maid."Timothy sighs,causing the rest of us to Chuckle as we take our almost all of us. Cosmo, wanda and Binky were playing with their new too,must be a fairy thing. Then I notice it Norm had dragonfly like wings. He was fluttering about with binky. "How the hell are we going to hide this at work tomorrow?Richard remarks."Man,mom is going to freak out. "My mom too."AntiRichard almost chirps."I can't wait to show her." Father looks around the room. "Now  
what do we do?"He asks."Do we start reading or get back to exploring?" Uncle Hap almost drools as he eyes the books. "I vote reading." He gives him annoyed look. "But gramps,I want to explore." Gary whines. "I'm with Gary."Whines Remy." Father almost knocks my out my seat rushing to Gary."Hey Gary,Call me Yanni"HE says grinning." Gary looks at him shocked." Why?"HE asks."It's pixie for grandfather." I tell him."And father watch where your waving your wings."

"Oh Okay Yanni." Gary says with a hugs his grand child happily."Okay, who's staying to read and Who's exploring. "I asks the group. Our new explorer group, Now consisted of Myself,Cosmo, Wanda,antiWanda, Edward and AntiEdward, Trixie and Victoria Eliza and veronica. Timothy,NegaTimothy, Poof, Foop Remy And rest wanted to stay behind and come the books here. Though we were to alert them should we find another bid our researchers a fond farwell. We hop in the car and head back to the cave. "AntiWanda and Wanda snuggled close to their mother on the ride. "Can we spend the day with you?" Wanda asks." We'd love that."Rose replies. "I can't wait to mark you into da can momma." AntiWanda says with a grin. " Wanda mother looks at her daughter's hand."Wanda?"She gasps."You married lil'AW?" "Wanda grinned and blushed."Yeah,I didn't know she was my sister." Wanda replies. "Incest is NIIICE" Cosmo quips. "You should know You married your brother." Mother says looking at my hand." I look at her shocked." "Wait Father?He hates fairies." I stammer." "The man who raised you wasn't your real father." Rose tells me." Your real father was in love with papa cosma. HE wanted to take you,but he knew destiny had plans for you."

"He was the contact the reached out to us." Mother says. "He wanted to greet you,but he was afraid you'd hate killed him to know how your step father treated you." I run a shaky hand through my hair." I tried in vain to stop the tears from flowing from me. "why? why didn't my brother tell me?" I sob. "cosmo take me into his arms."HE's your half brother." Rose tells me." Your mother cheated on your father with your step father." But I was born to my dad?" Cosmo said. " Ya mama cheated on yo bother's daddy." Mother explained."When yo daddy had you she stole you from him."Cosmo looked down sadly"No wonder he hated me." Cosmo sniffles."what's my father's last name?" I ask"It's Issmade." Rose replies." so I took his last name after all." I ride the rest of the way in silence. A thousand emotions swirled in i felt could a least met with me. I guess he truly doesn't care. We get out the care and Bid Our mother's farwell. As we turn to leave I hear someone shout. "WAIT!" I turn to see a man whole looked just ,like was flying with Father.. They both had their counter parts in tow. It was Father who had shouted. They land before us. Father push the stranger forward. His counter part does the same to the fairy.

Cosmo takes my hand as we approach them.I'm too stunned to speak. He looked so much like me. "I'm Julius." The fairy says." This is 're your fathers." Emotions over take cosmo and I and we embrace our birth fathers "Thank you for meeting me." I sob." I couldn't let you go with out seeing you."My dark father sobs back" I look back at Father,He gave a approving smile. That smile put my heart at ease, " i pull back and smile him. "Say, Can we spend the day together Tomorrow?" I ask. My dark father smiles back."Yes, you me, and your other father." "How about we all go out." papa cosma Suggests." It's a date."Cosmo say or goodbyes once more, and leave the realm My that was interesting" I remark." Sure was." antiwanda says giddily.""Where to next?" Edward asks." To NegaPixie work!" Nega Timothy shouts"Let's go!" He all agree.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Jorgan paced his office could scarcely believe it. Binky of all people have betrayed him. Then again looked so defeated after he beat him let out a sad sigh. He's been taking hid anger out on Binky alot lately. Not to mention he forced him to be around a sneaky genie. "Binky is so naive and trusting." Jorgan thinks to himself." It would be easy for a slicked tunged genie to sway him to the dark side." Jorgan sighs again."Knowing him, he probable doesn't know he's on the dark side." Jorgan mumbles aloud."sir Come quick." One of his soldier shouts. Jorgan atomicpoofs to the command center." What?" He asks,hoping they found binky."We detected a massive wave a magic Ripping through the magic realm." "What kind?Jorgan asks And where is it from?"

"Origin unknown sir." The soldier replies."But it's similar to the magic Binky reported Picking up yesterday."Jorgan bit hack a host os didn't he listen to Binky. He might still be here. "Mount a search team,were rechecking that house"Jorgan orders. "Right sir!" His troops reply. " "Jorgan!" The tooth fairy Shouts,rushing into the room. "What is is sweetheart?" Jorgan Ask puzzled,as his wife dives into his arms." We found binky's wand." She sobs into him." It was broken by a tree." Jorgan shuttered." That's not all." The toothfairy sobs." We found traces of Genie magic in it." Jorgan's eyes darkened."So he didn't betray Me." He growled."That filthy genie kidnapped him." The toothfairy looked up at her husband with saddened eyes."I told you he wouldn't do that." She sobs. "We have to save him. "Jorgan hugs her sobbing beloved."We will."He vows."And undo any brainwashing they done to him."

NegaPixie world.

NegaTimmy's POV

We flew around negaPixie world in awe. It was a city carved seamlessly into a forest. The AntiPixies and NegaPixies greeted us wings had also changed. "AntiEddie?" Do antiPixie world look like this?" I ask. AntiEddie flies to my side." No,not at all." HE replies. "It looks like a a forest metropolis." We get to the center of the city. A huge castle caved out of a mountain meets our eyes."Woooooow" We gasp put. We're lead to the center chamber. The inside was as impressive as the out side. We could only gawk at it like a bunch of hapless tourist. Heck Eddie and Wanda even took pictures. Come to think of it they did the same thing at negafairy castle. I decide to wave it off. After all,why not take 'll need them when we construct our new world" The center chamber was just as large was the last.

Again books lined the walls. On the center desk new hats and wands waited for us. "But I thought We didn't need wands" dad says." These aren't ordinary wands." Our guide Anna says. "These wands are your new weapons." Eddie pick up his. It turns into a syth in his swings it around menacingly "I love it." He exclaims. "You look so sexy with it." Timmy remarks. Eddie freezes and looks at him blushing."Thanks hon." He replies."Is homosexuality legal here?" Father asks. "Anna look sat him puzzled" Why wouldn't it be?" She asks."Because it's illegal in pixie world." Yanni says pinging over. "Where did you come from?" Vicky asks."AntiEddie texted us."Gramps Relies. " He picks up a antipixie hat. It had a grey band. The Nega pixie hat had a red band. "Why the new hats? Gramps asks. "There to show Pride in Our love for our counter parts. Timmy walks over to a pink hat with a Purple bill and ball. He comes over and hands me a Purple Top hat With a pink band. I wear it proudly. "Wait a sec. " Veronica picks up a pick scrunchie with a black star and one the was black with pink star.

"I have a nega me?" She asks. "Of course all human do." Anna replies." They live in the negahuman world. AntiHuman's Live their too." "Wait Nega me. . really AntiMe?"Timmy gasps. Anna shakes her head. "Long ago human lived with nega humans." She explains"But when mono god religions took root,the human scorned their negacounterparts as demons. Some humans refused to go along with had no desire to close themselves off from the magic realms,so they left alongside their counterparts. They knew a nega was a magic being who loved their counterpart. But since they counterparts were already called nega's,they adopted the name antihumans. "So Timothy's actually AntiTimothy now?" Father asks. "Right." Anna confirms. "Cool,I'm a Anti!" AntiMe shouts happily." Foop lands on his head. Welcome do the antiside." He giggles "Thanks." AntitTimmy Giggles as well. " I want to meet Nega me." Trixie pouts. Vicky smiles." Wanna meet Negame?" She asks. "That's right,timmy wished he opposite before." dad gasps. Vicky closes her eyes and he Negaself comes out. She hides shyly behind vicky. "Hello everyone." Negavicky says."Hi Timmy." No need to be shy my dear." Father sayes softly.

He floats over to her."After all,your with family." He adds. Negavicky hugs him. We leave Gramps Yanni, Richard and AntiRichard to examine the book. We called antiRip to get get the others hats and wands for them. He almost have a heart attack when he sees two Vickys. As fate would have it Nega vicky has a crush on Mark Change. Oddly enough she's was just a sadistic as just looked her personality was more docile. Bid Nega Pixie world goodbye."Negahuman world is the portal with the the red and purple swirls." Anna calls. after us. When we get their we're shocked to see only children. "Are they spirit kids?" Remy wonders aloud." No not at all." Someone replies." We turn to see Nega Tootie." "SIs!" NegaVicky shouts." NegaVicky." NegaTootie." Screams. We smile as the two hug. "Vicky!" Someone calls."AntiVicky turns and gasps. "Winston." She Chokes out."Your alive." They race to each other and Hug. Me and Timmy Feel someone hug us from behind. Our hearts stop when we see who it is? "Tabby who Is dead." Dad gasps. "NegaTabby too."

"Tabby." AntiTimmy sobs hugging AntiTabby." I missed you so much." I sob into NegaTabby as well. " I think we should head to the capital."AntiTabby says. NegaTabby negapoof us there.A good thing too. My wings won't stop shaking. Negatrixie and NegaVeronica are waiting for us."Where's Nega me?" Remy asks." They point to Gary." He's right there." NegaTrixie says. Gary and Remy look at each other."What!?" They shout. "But he was my imaginary friend." AntiTimmy says. "Nega Humans serve as imaginary friends to humans now." NegaTootie explains." They're often forgotten when their human child friend reaches a certain age. Or their parent's force them to let them go." I look at Gary "So why didn't gary return here?" I asks."And why didn't he come to me?" Remy asks too. "His heart wouldn't let him leave Timmy." NegaTrixie replies."We couldn't let him go to you remy,because it would have turned you into a antihuman. The fairies would have hunted you down," Father sits at the table. " Where are all the adults?"He asks, "There aren't any. Our ancestors, had forsaken adulthood when they left their old home." NegaVeronica explains. "So unlike our Human counter parts. Nega and Anti human kids can't grow past. eighteen. Even then,They revert back to babies."So your spirit kids." mom asks.

"Oh No. Spirit kids are different then us. "NegaVeronica replies." Unlike us Anti and Nega Humans they have a feral animal form. And unlike us they have only reason we before you have tails, is because we're also spirit kids." We walk over to the window and look out. Everyone had wings but no tails. They didn't have animal ears ether. The city Looked like a charming Forest village."We're fine not having parent's" Nega tootie says." We have the adult magic beings looking out for all the parents we need. Here we're all siblings." "I feel so at piece here. Like I belong here, "I think To AntiMe."Me Too.,"He replies."Our new world is going to be awesome."He says aloud. "I can't believe it. We really did save every one back then" AntiVicky remarks" Yeah,We've been waiting anxiously for your return."NegaVicky says "Are you the original NegaVicky?" AntiEddie Asks. "No, she died in battle,I'm her reincarnation." Nega Vicky replies."But the Library is full of stories about The great war." "We have to Go,"Father says" We have more worlds to survey. Can I come too?" AntiTabby asks. "Sure." dad agree. "Both her and Nega Tabby Joins us. Tootie comes to survey the books. She happily embraces her Negaself and her long lost brothers. Vicky decides to stay behind with her. Gary and Remy stay behind ask well. All the moving around left them tired. They told us they were going to relax with a "few" good books.

As we exit back into the cave we look around the chamber." At this rate, we'll run out of explorers." Mom chuckles. "I hope not." Mother whines." I don wanna get stuck books are huge and dare's so many of them."the rest if us laugh. We sit down in the middle of the cave. "Three down and a zillion to go." Eliza sighs. "Were to next?" Poof asks. That was a good question. Even ignoring the portals with the grey swirls the was still a lot of active ones. Then I noticed on didn have any it another room maybe.I stand and peek inside it."NegaTimothy,Be careful." Father calls to me. "I will."I tell him. Inside was a single door. Cautiously I walked to the door. It had three key holes. "Everyone Come Quick." I call out. Everyone rush to me."What is it NegaMe? " AntiMe asks."It's the door to the Temple of eternity." I reply. Father and mom expect the door."Good,now that we located it, we just need the keys."Father says.

No sooner had he said so,the house alarm goes off. "We start to the cave opening when Yanni pings in front of us."You can't go out there." He up he cell."Jorgan is swarming the house. His magic trackers seem to be set to the spirit signature" How do you know?" AntiTabby asks. "Because he made a beeline to the initiation chamber."Yanni replies. "He's ripping our home apart." Mother whimpers. "all that hard work."mom moans."Those thing can be replaced."Yanni says."But if you open the gate,our people will be damned." Mom and mother nod sadly. "Pet,do you know of any other exits?" Father asks."No."Eliza replies." "Good" Yanni says. "As it stands we don't have any reason to leave out just yet. Resume your survey of the worlds.I have to get back to my research." And with a ping he's gone. "You heard the man." Dad shouts let's press on." We nod and head back to the hall of portals." where's havoc?" Father asks."He stayed in Negafairy world." Eliza replies,much to out relief. He may a stuffed toy,but he's still family.

We head to the next decided on the rainbow swirly one. We pass through and find ourselves in earth? The Everyone quickly dawn a human disguise. We stroll down the street,it's clear we're not in Dimsdale,but whare are we?English seem to be the spoken language."is this earth?" I ask. "I don't know."Mom says. ." Some one calls to us." We turn to see Richard waving us over. We quickly go to him."I'm glade you haven't gotten to far." He whispers."How did you find us?" Eddie asks. He pulls out a tracker. "it's a spirit can track Member of your clan." Richard explain." Dad keyed it into your location,and sent me to give you this chips for you one else chips are already registered in it's program."He hand out the those of us without phones,he hands up prechiped phones."Just place the chip against your phones and they'll just go inside." We do as he says and the chips install themselves." Have you learned anything new?" AntiEddie asks. " Other then the chips." "Yes,not all the portals lead to friendly proceed with caution." Richard warns us"Oh and those chips automatically records you don't forget to name the realms you visit. Next time we want to contact you it'll be by cell." We give a nod and Richard slinks into the shadows and pings away. "My word,this is becoming quite an adventure." Father remarks."Yeah,I love it."dad grins We leave the ally and continue on our way. I wonder what this world will be called.

End of NegaTimmy's POV


End file.
